Desperate Decisions
by AvionVadion
Summary: Surely this was all supposed to be some big mistake? She wasn't meant for war. The girl was hardly a functional adult and now she's being forced to stare into death- Xander determined to kill her as many times as it takes for her to stay dead. Did they really expect her to carry all these people into battle? Weigh their lives on her shoulders? She's not a strategist in the least.
1. A Summoner's Start

**Book 1**

One minute I was sitting on the bed in the basement, the next I was blinded by a bright light. My ears started to ring as lightheadedness washed over me, and my stomach twisted and churned all over the place, knots forming inside as fear took over. I stumbled, arms waving about, and it was then I noticed that my surroundings changed. Through my blurry vision I was able to make out sunlight and trees, and dirty old ruins. A far cry from the dark, musty room I had just been in.

"Wh-Wha-?" I brought my hands up to my throbbing head, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. A voice could be heard, but I didn't recognize it. Not at first. Staying completely still until my senses returned, I slowly opened my eyes again to see who was speaking. A young woman, dressed in armor colored gold and white, with bright red hair tied up and impossible crimson eyes. A weird-like object shaped similarly to gun was held in her hands. "Wh-Who…?"

"Oh! You spoke! So you _can _hear me? Let's try this again then." The woman stepped back, and it was then that I saw the axe strapped to her back. A _battle _axe. "Ahem! Oh, great- wait. Are you _really _the Great Hero? You look so… weak and… small; how old are you? Fourteen years? Fifteen?"

"I'm nineteen," I answered, unsurprised by the age confusion but confused by all that was happening. I looked around at the surroundings again, taking in all the details. It was incredible… so lifelike. It's been a while since I had a lucid dream that wasn't a nightmare; at least, I hoped it wouldn't become one. I always managed to escape and wake up just before being killed, but… it was still scary. "I don't look it, buuut it's true. Sorry. You're not the first one- customers ask if I'm skipping school all the time. Sometimes when I scan their things and have to ask for their ID, they ask if I should show them mine so they know I'm old enough. It's like "nope! Graduated. Everyone else here can vouch for me, promise". Always fun."

I then scrunched my face up, staring up at the bright blue sky free of clouds and feeling the heat from the sun beating down on me. Why was it so hot out? It was still winter back home. I tugged on my blackjean jacket, making a face. I was starting to sweat and I had only been here for, what, five minutes? This dream was ridiculous.

"Why are we outside?" Was this taking place in the summer or something? "Who are you, anyway? Where are we? What's going on?"

"My name's Anna. I suppose it's only fair that I answer your questions…" She frowned, looking thoughtful. "I do owe you that much, considering it's my fault you arrived here. You see, I-"

Something whipped by us and I jumped, letting out a loud yelp and looking down to see what had landed beside my feet. A small wooden arrow as buried in the earth just centimeters of my right foot, close to impaling it. If I hadn't moved when I did my leg would have been nailed to the ground. No sound left my mouth, too stunned to speak.

Anna thrust her arm out and pushed me behind her, raising her battle ax and holding it in front of her defensively as she searched the area for the one who shot the arrow. "Curses! They've found me… How did the Emblians get here so quickly!? Damn it!" Before I could react or even find my voice the woman had tossed the weird gun at me. I fumbled to catch, nearly dropping it. My knee rose instinctively to help catch it and it bounced towards my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around it tightly. "Stay here and hold that! I'll handle this!"

Anna gave no time for protest as she charged forward, running at the soldiers making their way towards us. _Real _soldiers, dressed in red armor, wielding tomes and swords and lances. Axes. How many were there? I tried to count them with my eyes, but it was hard to keep track with the way they were all moving. Definitely over twenty. This was ridiculous.

"A-Are you sure you can-?" I started, alarmed and suddenly _very _worried for this person who I realized greatly resembled the merchant from the _Fire Emblem _series, but Anna held a hand up to silence me. "But-"

"Just go! I won't be able to protect you by myself against all these Emblians! Keep running until you find this silvery light and go through it! It should lead you to the World of Zenith, where you'll find a man called Prince Alfonse! He'll keep you safe until I get back!"

No… way. She's not… She's not seriously going to fight them all alone? What if I end up lost and the soldiers catch up? What if they… kill her? "C-Come with me! Y-You know the way a-and there are a lot of-"

"I don't have time for this! Just take Breidablik and _go!_" When I refused to move Anna gave me a harsh shove and I stumbled back, losing balance and falling onto my rear. The redhead ran forward, no longer taking the time for conversation in order to handle the more dire matter at hand. This woman… she didn't seriously think I _could _run, right? "How dare you try and invade my kingdom!"

I flinched and looked away when I saw her swing her axe, and when I looked up there a body on the ground and she was stuck in combat with several soldiers, mages firing flames at her and causing electricity to shoot towards her. Archers were shooting a-and she… was getting wounded very quickly. _Oh my god_…

She just…

She just took off a man's head. Cut it clean off with her ax. Blood spurted everywhere and the head rolled on the ground, kicked about by the crazy movement of feet. I scrambled backwards, trying to get back onto my feet but finding my legs did not wish to move. I felt so dizzy and… sick. "N-No… No, no, no, no." I shook my head and choked, unable to remove my eyes from the gruesome fight taking place in front of me. How is she still alive? "No, no, no, no-"

Frick. Frick. I can't just leave her to- but I can't fight! I can't do anything! If I run to find her friend she's dead, but if I stay we're both dead anyway! I can't even run because my lungs will start to act up afterwards! My vision blurred and I was briefly aware of seeing someone running at me, and feeling the object in my hand I was reminded I was holding a weird-looking wannabe-gun.

What did it even do? I glanced down at it quickly, eyes raking over the design for anything that could give it away. There was no magazine to put bullets in- just a part made to look like one. But at the corner near the rear of the gun was a little screen that read: _20\. _It was very similar to the thing that told me how many puffs were left in my inhalers, but twenty what? Bullets? Was it a real gun?

Oh gods, should I shoot? I don't want to hurt anyone. I-I just want to go back to playing my video games. But the person is getting closer and I'm panicking and I can't breathe and I-

Seeing the myrmidon grow closer I held the gun up and pointed, praying that with everything I had what I shot wouldn't be lethal and just enough to knock him out. With that in mind, I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger. A bright light erupted from the muzzle and blinded us all, startling the people fighting long enough to stop them and allow Anna to drink what I believed was an elixir or vulnerary. From that light appeared a broad-shouldered tower of a man that landed inches away from in front of me, brown eyes staring in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

"This isn't… the beach." He commented, before pulling out a small seashell from his bag. His muscular visage and majestic appearance from light appeared to have intimidated the soldier, causing him to drop his sword. "Who are you!? I was on the beach protecting milord, Chrom, and now I'm here! I demand answers! What is going on?"

Oh my. Oh no. I don't know what's happening anymore. I looked at the gun and then at the man, then at the little screen that said _15_. Realizing very quickly what just happened and that I had magically summoned Frederick, however lacking he is in actual armor, I curled my lips back in fright as I fought back tears and pointed the weapon again. He turned his gaze to the light, and another person appeared. And another. And another. And another. _0._

A woman I didn't recognize with long blue hair and eyes, wearing red robes and holding a book that I could only assume to be an elfire tome. Beside her was a familiar blond with pigtails wearing a yellow dress, clutching a staff to her chest as she looked around in confusion. A maid with pink hair wielding several daggers, also with a staff that was strapped to her hip, stumbling about and trying to make sense of what was going on. And finally… in a mess of black feathers with hair as silver as the moon, and a cape as black as night with purple robes, was a gleefully laughing dark mage.

I recognized them instantly by their appearances that they were Lissa, Felicia, and Henry. I had no idea who the first girl was, but knowing that pulling the trigger was clearly causing this I tried it a few more times, but it didn't want to work. Why? Was it because it said zero? There were only five of them when it said there were twenty clicks! Actually, when I shot the gun it appeared several orbs glistened in the light- hard to see but noticeable by squinting. Did it take a certain amount of those to summon one?

Still… this was better than just having Anna. She'll stand a chance with allies, right? Reinforcements.

"R-Roy? Where's Roy? I was just… talking to him?"

"Wh-What's going on? Frederick, what are you wearing!?"

"_You _were the one who requested I attempt to, uh, relax… Lady Lissa."

"Nyah-ha-ha! Look at all these baddies! Can I kill 'em? Ohhhh I wanna kill 'em. Where Robin? And Morgan? Father-son bonding time is quickly being missed out here, you know! Heyyy, who are you?" I stiffened when the many eyes turned to me. "Can I kill you? Are you a bad guy? Robin only lets me kill bad guys…"

"N-No, no, no! No bad guy! I'm not a bad guy!" I shook my head frantically, hugging the gun tightly now that I learned what it can do. "My… My name's Eleanora! B-Bad guys are there! All of them! And-"

The myrmidon that had been frightened grabbed his sword and went to swing at Frederick, but the knight- who was lacking his normal armor- easily sidestepped and rammed a seashell into the back of the soldier's neck. With a yank the soldier went falling, bleeding out, and I went silent as I watched Frederick disappointedly stare at the bloody shell. "I was hoping to make this a gift for Lord Chrom, but… oh well. I'm sure he can forgive such a blunder in these circumstances."

"I'm not even sure he would have wanted it," Lissa supplied, chucking weakly at her friend's antics. "Um, so… I'm confused. Are we fighting? What's going on?"

"I don't know about you guys, but these guys are trying to kill us… and I don't want you or Frederick dead juuuuust yet, sooo~!" Henry laughed and spun on his heel, facing the soldiers running at us with a crazed grin. "I'm gonna make this field run red! Nyah-ha-ha!"

"W-_Wait!_" Frick, frick, frick, frick! "Don't kill the redhead!"

"What?" Henry's hand, which hand been outstretched, twitched as he turned his gaze to me. I stiffened, feeling a chill go down in my spine in fright. That's right… Henry doesn't like being told _not _to kill the enemy. It isn't like he knows or trusts me either.

"The army is fine! Kill the army! J-Just… not… the redhead… fighting them?" My voice squeaked, going quiet real fast. "P-Please?" Seeing a flock of birds fly by in the sky, especially around the dark mage, I took a chance and cracked, "I-It's for a good… _caw_-se?"

It went so quiet all you could hear was the sounds of yelling and metal crashing against metal in the background. Lissa let out a loud groan and Frederick sighed, whilst the blue-haired girl busted out into giggles. Henry raised an eyebrow at me as his lips twitched upwards, before he started to laugh. I was so relieved I thought my soul was about to leave my body. "_Nyahaha! _That's a good one! Okie-dokie; I won't kill 'er. Heeeyyy Lissa, wanna pair up!?"

"I guess… just don't get any blood on me!"

"Sorry, no promises! It's a battle after all!"

"I suppose I could help… looks like you guys will need more than one healer after all!" Felicia supplied, trying to sound chipper despite her obvious fear from seeing so many enemies. "Good luck!" She dashed off.

I rested a hand against my chest, letting out a relieved breath, and looked up when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Frederick. "You're a child." I tilted my head, not understanding what he was getting at. "What sort of power do you possess that you were able to bring us here using that strange weapon of yours?"

He and the other girl stood still while Lissa and Henry charged into battle; the dark mage blasting away and cursing any enemies that got too close. Blood and guts were everywhere, and many limbs went flying. I could see this all out of the corner of my eye and I cringed, turning my head away from the awful carnage. I couldn't… watch it anymore. "I… I don't… have any? I just- I was scared and pulled the trigger and you came out?"

Actually… Anna had this when I showed up. Did she bring me here the same way?

"I-I was supposed to run, but I was scared a-and they were running at me and I don't know how to fight, and I figured it was weapon so I shot it but it didn't work like I thought it did and you guys are here! I-I'm sorry… I-I know you probably have your own things to deal with a-and I don't want to ask for help, but… but…"

Anna was fighting a large group of soldiers alone and was losing. I know how powerful the majority of them are; if they could help her this once…

"I-I'll send you back once I figure out how! I-I promise! I just… I-I don't want her t-to die. I don't want anyone to die, b-but it's happening and I can't… _I can't_…"

I can't do anything. I'm useless and I hate that I even have to ask for help, but I was desperate now. I sniffled, vision obscured by tears. I hung my head, unable to look him in the eyes any longer; I could only focus on the noise around us. That terrible heart wrenching, gut twisting noise of people dying.

"...I sense no ill will from you. You do not appear to be lying." He spoke as if he were taking notes, slowly forming an opinion of this small child-like crying stranger he just met. "If you bringing me and my comrades here is truly an accident, then there is no need to fret. Lady Lissa has already declared her intentions to help you, so I shall accompany her. But know this- if the day ever comes where you bring her or anyone you have summoned harm… you _will _answer to me."

He let the threat settle in for a few seconds, gauging my terrified reaction, before his hard gaze relaxed.

"Good. You _are _being honest. In that case I will join the others; it would not do well for my conscious if I were to let you or your companion die here. These numbers are nothing but a trifle again me and my allies."

"O-O-Oh… Okay? Um… th-thank you…"

"I may not have my armor or my axe, but I imagine that these seashells," He reached into his bag, pulling one out and tossing it in the air and catching it, "will serve me just as well."

"Um, I feel like I should stay near you…" The blue-haired girl finally spoke up, offering a small smile as Frederick charged off into battle. I looked at her, having almost forgotten she was there. "My name's Lilina, by the way! I'll keep you safe with my fire magic, okay? So don't worry!" She said that, but I could still watch as the battle took place, wincing and hiding my eyes behind my hands every now-and-then when it got too… gory for me. Is he seriously going to fight with seashells?

Surprisingly the fragile objects were doing a great amount of damage, shattering upon impact and leaving several shards stuck in the flesh of the soldiers where there was no armor. I had to look away when Frederick proceeded to _shove _a shell into the neck of a cleric, slitting their throat quite effectively.

Was this… Was this really a dream? _Gods_ this was…

I can't even describe how terrible this all is.

And the number of foes just kept increasing…

Would they really able to-

I shrieked and covered my face again, latching on the blue-haired stranger's arm when I saw Anna get hit by a big blast of fire. N-No, no, no, no! This isn't happening, this isn't real. It's just in my head. I'm dreaming, that's all. This is one great big nightmare. No one is _really _dying, right? Right?

"Hey, it's okay. Look at me." Lilina placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to distract me when she saw I was about to break down. "What did you say your name was? Eleanora? That's such a pretty name! So foreign."

"Th-Thank… you?" I saw through her and her plan, but went along with it despite the anxiety eating away at my insides. "I-It's not as pretty as y-yours…"

"Aw~ that's sweet of you to say! You know, I have a feeling you and I are going to be fast friends!"

My attention drifted again, too worried for the others to focus on her. Lissa ducked behind Henry as an archer shot at her, and not letting the enemy knotch another arrow Henry proceeded to blast his arms with a horde of crows that appeared out of the blue, and when the murder separated you could see limbs displaced and pecked at, claw marks raked across the body and armor. Felicia was surprisingly deadly with her knives, especially since she was so clumsy. She was probably the bloodiest out of them all- including Henry. Anna spared no expense with her axe, hacking away at anyone that got too close to her blade. At one point whilst dodging the enemy's attacks she rammed the blade right into a man's gut, tearing through his side.

And as he fell his organs just… they just pooled right out of him.

_I don't feel so good._

Barely any soldiers were left at this point.

I wasn't sure how long the battle lasted- twenty, maybe thirty minutes? All I know is that I felt utterly exhausted and worn, overstressed and anxious, bile constantly trying to bubble of my throat. When it finally ended the only people that remained standing were Anna and the four that joined her in the battle. "_Man,_" Anna breathed, stepping over the bodies as she made her way back over, "what a workout! I haven't had to fight that seriously in a while."

"They were hardly a challenge." Frederick commented, brushing some dirt off his arm before narrowing his eyes and picking up a nearby pebble. "How dangerous… thinking of the barefoot souls who could have tripped and sprained their ankle because of such a thing…"

"Nyahaha! You're so silly, Freddy!" Henry laughed, dragging a dead body over as he followed the giant brunette. "Help me loot this body! It has _lots _of goodies! And fingers. Think I might snag a few toes…"

Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Legs start moving please.

Stumbling forward and nearly face-planting as a result, Lilina grabbed onto my arm to help balance me. Together we walked forward, meeting the others halfway, and I watched as Felicia nervously wipe the blood off her daggers onto her skirt. "A-Are you gu-guys okay?" I'm shaking. I'm literally shaking and my legs feel so heavy and don't want to move and there's so much blood. Did the human body really have that much blood?

I mean, I knew the body had a lot of blood, but… seeing it all…

A-And… the insides… of one… or, rather, several all spread out…

"I'm okay!" Lissa answered, smiling as she walked up. She stretched her arms out, hands holding the staff horizontally in front of her. "That was a pretty tough one for me, I think! I'm not normally fighting so close to the front- but with Henry by my side I did pretty good!"

"Oh, yeah!" Anna suddenly snapped her fingers, stopping in front of me. "I summoned you here, but I never _did _get what you were called! The scrolls weren't very specific when they were talking about you in the legend."

"S-Scrolls?" I stammered, even more dumbfounded than earlier when this all started. Frederick and Lilina looked at Anna, surprised and intrigued.

"Legend?" He asked.

"What kind?" Lilina inquired, looking rather excited. "Is this person some sort of hero?"

Henry, now finally all caught up, stopped dragging the body and crouched down to start going through the owner's pockets. "Is she cursed? I don't sense any curses though…"

"Of course she's a hero!" Anna declared proudly, stepping forward and clamping a hand down on my shoulder, forcing me in front of her and away from the blue-haired mage. I yelped and tried not to fall from the sudden pressure sending me forward, barely catching myself in time to remain standing. "She's the Great Hero from Askr legend!"

"Wh...What? No?" I looked at Anna with big eyes, then turned my gaze to the others who were all staring at me. Even Henry stopped what he was doing. "No, no, no. I'm not _any _kind of… of _hero_. Nonetheless a "great" one. I-I'm just a person that was crying over video games and- I mean, look at me?" I held my arms out, raising up a leg and showing off my now-dirtied bare foot. "Do I _look _like a hero to you? I've done literally _nothing _heroic! Ever! I'm just annoying!"

"Oh, don't be so modest!" Anna slapped me on the shoulder again and I recoiled, alarmed by the contact. Deep breaths, girl; don't panic. Don't let yourself shut down. "You summoned _five _heroes! All by yourself! You just obtained Breidablik and you already figured out how to use the divine weapon!"

"Yeah- by _accident!_" I blurted out, nerves on edge. "I-I didn't mean to shoot Frederick out of it! I-I thought the guy was gonna kill me and I-I panicked! Next thing I know there's a light and he's standing there, so I shot the dang thing again because _you _were gonna die and then _they _showed up!" I waved the gun in a wild gesture to the other four, tears welling up in my eyes. "This is crazy! You realize this, right? I ain't no legendary hero!"

"Mmm… I disagree." Lilina tapped her book to her chin, thoughtful. We turned out gazes to her. "There's something… special about you; I can sense it. You have great potential for magic. I'm not too sure what this legend is, but I don't think Miss Anna is wrong about you… You did bring _us _here, after all."

Not her, too…

"W-Well, _yeah _I brought you here- but _she _brought _me_ here." I pointed the gun at Anna. "It's not even working for me anymore, see?" I held the gun up at the sky and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Not a hero. Anna- you're the _real _hero here; it'll work for you! Take it back!"

"What- no! I could only use it to summon you! The Breidablik only works to summon heroes because the Great Hero is the one wielding it! The Great Hero being _you _because it was the Great Hero who I summoned!"

"What bullcrappery is this!?"

"Can someone _please _explain what all this talk about legendary heroes is!?" Felicia finally snapped, looking exasperated by all the fighting. She flinched when everyone turned to her. "S-Sorry… I'm just confused. P-Please don't be mad…"

Anna was silent for a moment. She let out a sigh. "Alright… it's partially my fault. I didn't finish explaining everything anyway. My name is Anna; I'm the Commander for a group called the Order of Heroes. We're a group that believes all heroes should be free, but our enemies- the ones we just fought- are from Embla; an empire that wishes to _enslave _them. This realm has gateways that lead to other worlds, such as the ones you all come from. The Emblian Empire invades these worlds and binds their heroes into service!"

Oh… that's… a lot. Okay. Um. Sounds like… basic _Fire Emblem _storytelling, though.

"Embla will soon be invading our neighboring Kingdom of Askr and I… was desperate for help." Anna lowered her head, looking almost ashamed of herself. After a few moments of silence her expression changed to fiery determination, looking at us all intently. "Without much of a clue as to what I was doing I performed a summoning rite- and from that _she _appeared in a light!"

Well, that certainly explains how I got here. But… I still don't think I should be. Gods, my stomach is…

I'm just feeling more and more nauseous the more this went on. Was this really a dream?

"The summoning rite I performed involved an ancient relic, Breidablik. It's a divine weapon, also called the "true key" that will summon forth the Great Hero who can fire it! And what, after summoning you all forth, can cast any doubt that this woman is the one?"

I'm so dizzy. I'm going to throw up. I'm really going to-

"Um, Eleanora?" Lilina began, concerned as she faced me. "A-Are you feeling alright? You look awfully pale…"

Curling my lips and taking several steps back, I raised the back of my free hand to my mouth. There was no holding it back any longer; the vomit was bubbling up my throat at this moment, acidic and gross. The gun I was holding dropped to the ground and I wobbled away from the group, power walking to the closest bush. Sadly, I didn't make it there in time and hunched over, gagging and throwing up all that was inside my stomach.

I tried to stop, but I was so breathless I ended up gasping and choking for air, and the throbbing in my skull only became worse. When I remembered watching the guts spill out of the soldiers and seeing them fight, brutally maiming one another, I just threw up more.

"Um… you okay over there, Great Hero!?" I gave a weak thumbs up in the air at Anna's words, trying to hold back another wave of vomit. It bubbled up my throat, burning like acid, and I gagged again. "O-Okay, well… the rest of the army might be coming any time now…! Right then. M-Maybe I read the ritual book wrong…" She muttered to herself. "The hero who will save us all can't seriously be… Well, looks can be deceiving sometimes I suppose… She did someone you all."

Footsteps reached my ears and, upon feeling the hand resting on my back, I normally would have stiffened. But I was in so much pain and overwhelmed by so many things that I just _couldn't_. Why? Why didn't any of us notice grandpa was getting weaker? He made comments here and there that sounded a little unusual, but we never put much thought into it. When he asked if I was taking care of grandma for him and I answered that I was I didn't think what he was trying to say. And now… he was gone. He was working on the farm and without any warning he was just… gone.

And now I'm being thrust into some crazy nightmare where people are dying left-and-right, being told I'm supposed to be some hero from legend meant to save a kingdom?

"It's okay," Lissa whispered softly, rubbing circles on my upper back soothingly, "It's scary and overwhelming and… I know it can't be easy. I wasn't all that ready for adventuring myself, and… it took me a long time to get used to it. I'm still _not _used to it, really. I have bad dreams all the time."

"This _is _a b-bad… a bad dream..." My breathing was uneven and heavy and I _hated _everything at the moment.

"I don't think this is a dream." Lissa told me, shaking her head. "This place is real. We're real."

I drew my lips into a thin line, swallowing down what bile was left in my mouth and trying not to gag. What I wouldn't give for a toothbrush right now, I swear. I waved a finger tiredly in the air, sniffling. "Th-That's what… dreams are supposed to say."

"I-okay, yeah, you're not wrong. But still-"

"Hey-o! I've no idea what's going on, but since we're here we might as well go kill the baddies who want us dead, right?" Henry bounded towards us, grinning ear-to-ear. "I'd love to get back to Robin and Morgan, buuut I think that's gonna take a while, don't you? Especially since the person who summoned us here doesn't know _how _to get us back. Although I could try and come up with a curse to fix that…"

I forced myself up onto my feet, wobbling and waving my arms in the air for balance. "Nope!" I shouted, stumbling sideways. "No cursing me, please! Appreciate the thought, but not today!"

"Tomorrow?" He grinned. I pointed a finger at him, a hand over my mouth when I felt woozy again.

"No. Well, maybe. I'll think about it." His eyebrows raised at that. "When the _stars _are in position, dear sir! But- nope. Not today. Stars. Can't do it. Not in position. Sorry."

"If that is all," Frederick spoke up, stepping forward into the circle, "we should perhaps listen to the person who _does _know what is going on? Anna, was it?"

"Commander Anna, actually." She stated, placing a hand on her hip. "Eleanora here is the Summoner, a Great Hero with the ability to summon other heroes to aid using a divine weapon called Breidablik. The kingdom I serve, Askr, is in dire trouble. And though it is sudden… I would greatly appreciate it if you could help my cause. My allies and I only wish to free all the heroes enslaved by Embla's princess, Veronica."

"I really do wish to get back to Lord Chrom," Frederick told her, conflicted, "But if Lady Lissa wishes to stay, then…"

"Um, I'm not too sure about all this if I'm being honest." Lissa looked at me nervously, before turning her gaze back to Anna. "But it sounds like you guys need some serious help. What do you think, Henry, Lilina? And… who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Felicia. S-Sorry for nearing falling on you earlier; I-I'm not very… balanced? I-I tend to make a mess of things, but… if I can, I'd love to help! I'm actually pretty good on a battlefield, believe it or not! Even though… I'd rather be better at housework like the maid I'm _supposed _to be." Her head drooped, the pinkette cringing at her own inherent clumsiness. "Sorry."

"I already made up my mind." Lilina answered, smiling gently at Anna. "I want to save everyone and make sure all the children of the world can smile and laugh freely!"

"Y-You might wanna make that "worlds" with an "s"." Anna laughed. Lilina giggled.

"I still feel sick." I muttered, wiping my hands off my jeans. Where was a good old sink to wash one's hands when you needed it? Ew. "This dream needs to end."

"Would you like a _dead _end?" Henry offered with a smile, holding a hand up as it sparked with red magic. I backed away from him.

"N-No, thank you."

"Awww, drat! That's no fun! Buuut… I guess I can stick around. At least for a little while."

"Well, if Henry is doing it I guess I can. And since I'm doing it Frederick is, too."

"So we're all in agreement?" Frederick asked.

"_Yes!_" Anna cheered, relief washing over her like a wave. "Our order is small, but welcome to our ranks! With you guys here I _know _we can win! Isn't that right, Summoner?"

Why is she still talking to me like this? I don't want to be here. My head was throbbing, but… now that we're just talking… I suppose I can try and contribute. Might as well act a little sassy. "W-Well, there's Henry… who's one of the most powerful mages in existence. Raise him up into a sorcerer and he doesn't even take damage. Frederick is a tank? So enough is said, even without his armor. Uh... once Lissa is trained up a bit and we get her an ax or a lance with a pegasus she'll be perfect. She makes a _marvelous _flier- heals and attacks? Best combo."

I tiredly clapped my hands, only to stop when I felt the burning on the pads of my numb fingers. Over sensitive nerves. Urgh. Stupid surgery. My palm erupted into pain.

"I honestly don't know anything about Lilina, but Felicia makes a great bow knight? Her heals are quite the lifesaver." She saved my rear, Xander's rear, in _Conquest _during Hinoka's boss battle. It was the first _Fire Emblem _game I had ever played and darn it, he was the best big brother. I adored him so much. If he wasn't Corrin's adopted brother and I hadn't been so infatuated with Jakob then I would have paired them together. Felicia looked shocked by the compliment I gave her. "You know. Just… saying."

Anna stared at me for a long moment as did the others, stunned that I was trying to add actual _good _contribution to the conversation and that I seemed to have information on them. "You know… you're starting to sound like a tactician."

"Ha! Ha! ...No. Actually, how come I summoned three Awakening people and _didn't _get Robin on the fourth?" I looked at Lilina, lost. "Where _are_ you from? I know the others, but not you. You said something about a… Roy?"

I know that name. He's a special important figure, I think, in _Fire Emblem _history. Who was it?

"He's my best friend!" Lilina beamed. "His father and my father were rivals and friends, so Roy and I grew up together. He's just as great a warrior as Eliwood, if not stronger."

Eliwood. Eliwood…

"Summoner?" Anna's voice snapped me out of it and I blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I was just… thinking. The names sound familiar, but I can't…"

"I see. Well, we have plenty of books on heroes from many worlds that you can read up on if you wish later? But right now we_ need_ to go. And don't forget Breidablik. It's bad luck to drop a divine weapon, you know?"

"...That divine weapon can get wrecked for all I care, lady."

Why is Felicia here anyway? Because she reminds me of myself? Speaking of Xander, I did pair them together my first playthrough. Her teaching him how to be maid was the most beautiful thing I ever read. Siegbert was so cute with his pink hair. And yet… where exactly is this nightmare of a dream drawing inspiration from?

Was Lilina based off of Chrom or… was there some knowledge in the back of my mind my brain was desperately trying to get me to acknowledge?

**Read and review? :3**

**Some of you might have noticed, but I changed her name. If you look up the meaning, Eleanora actually fits so much better. XD **


	2. Veronica's Conquest

How large are these forests? Is that a castle? Why is everything so detailed and… incredible? I was creative, but even my sleep-deprived imagination had its limits. I was terrible at backgrounds, so how come it all looked so gosh dang _good? _It was ridiculous.

But what was even more ridiculous was the way my lungs were acting up. They felt like they were _burning_, as if someone had poured lava in my chest and then made an elephant sit on me so I couldn't breathe right. Oxygen wasn't making it to my brain like it should and it left me lightheaded and woozy, causing me to slow down my pace and trail behind the others as we walked through the forest.

"...Are you still ill?" Frederick's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I tiredly raised my head up, staring up at the giant tower of man in confusion. My brain slowly processed his words, so I didn't answer at first. Did he… Did he fall behind just so he could ask me that question? Why? "For a Great Hero summoned by a divine weapon you are quite unused to the ways of war, it would seem. And very unhealthy."

I made a face that, giving him a sleepy grin and snapping my fingers to point up at him. "Eyyy~ genetics! Lovely, right? Two people who should _not _have had kids had several, and shooting out of a roulette wheel were all _sorts _of problems. My health being one of them."

Did that make sense? I'm so exhausted that I can't tell.

"Severe asthma caused by living in a house _full _of smokers for over fourteen years, seizures- although I haven't had one since I was about nine. Oh, recently I had surgery on my hand- see this scar? Beautiful. Cluster of blood vessels caused by- guess what? Dun dun dunn- genetics! Two of my fingers are numb, buuut the pads are also super sensitive whenever I touch stuff and it hurts. I've gotten used to it though. Always fun. I can't run, I can't… I can't… do _anything _helpful really, and… and..."

Ohhh I talked too much. I shouldn't have raised my voice.

The world started to spin, spots dancing in my vision, but before I could hit the ground a hand reached out and caught me. A very muscular hand and- _wow_\- where did the ground go?

"If you're not feeling well you should ask for help; such foolishness will get you killed."

"Wha…?" Oh, he's carrying me now. Okay. "Wh-Why…?"

"I have made the decision to trust you." He answered, brown eyes meeting my own. "Though caution normally mandates otherwise, events bring me reason to believe your intentions are good. We've had this conversation before. But, now I have been given more information to our situation- as well as yours- and determined that we are, what is the term again? In the same… boat? I believe is how some would say it. And as such, if you truly are such a _great _hero as Anna declares then you are deserving of respect… even if your attitude and attire suggest otherwise."

That makes sense. I'm rather relieved, actually, all things considering. Granted if my brain was in the right state it was supposed to be in I would be flustered and freaking out at being carried and held against a man's bare muscular chest; too close for comfort and way past personal boundaries. At the moment, though, I just didn't care. I nodded at his words and my eyes became half-lidded, threatening to close as my head rested against his shoulder.

I was so exhausted… everything hurt…

Maybe a nap could wake me up? I doubted it would hurt any.

Just… a little… nap…

"This road is _covered _in pebbles… I shiver to think what could happen to someone as barefoot and small as yourself. To think if Lady Lissa was… _no_. I dare not imagine it."

Eyes closing, I was lulled to sleep by the beating of his footsteps against the ground and the sound of his voice muttering- the man fretting over everyone's well-being and cursing the existence of pebbles.

…

My sleep consisted of my running, desperately trying to get away from whatever it was that was chasing me. I didn't know who or what was chasing me, but I couldn't let them catch me. I moved faster and faster, slamming open doors and rushing into unfamiliar rooms. With each door open more passageways formed, until I was suddenly back at the beginning. Flames started to lick the edges of the room and I choked, coughing and bringing my hands up to cover my mouth and nose.

It was suffocating.

And above all else the ground was shaking, people screaming as they were caught in the flames and fell into the crumbling abyss that formed in the ground as it broke apart. Not wanting to be a part of it I started to run, but unable to breathe without inhaling smoke I couldn't get too far without collapsing.

_"Eleanora…"_

A calm soothing voice spoke- easing my nerves… but once it went away the paranoia came back and I looked around at the fire dancing around the room, smoke rising high and filling the area. The ground began to shake, cracking along towards me, and I started to run again. An arm covered over my mouth, I didn't look back; I was too scared to see how close I was to death.

Just where were all these flames coming from?

_"Please… you must make a choice."_

I slid to a stop and fumbled to open the door, twisting and turning the knob until it obeyed. Forcing it open I slammed it shut behind me, breathing heavy as I inhaled cold icy air. The voice spoke again and I began to walk, looking around curiously at all the snow. It was strange; it _was _cold, I could tell, but I couldn't really… feel how truly freezing it was. I did not shiver even once.

Standing before me were two doors, unconnected to anything- or so it appeared.

A white door lined with gold accents sat on the right, floral designs running along it and giving off a sense of tranquility. Looking at it made me feel… safe, strangely enough. The other one was a dark red- the color of blood- with the same golden details as the other. It strengthened my panic, but also gave me a sense of… determination?

_"Will you save them? Or focus on yourself?"_

I stared at the doors, not trusting either one. I hated making decisions; more importantly I hated making decisions that seemed like they would have a lasting impact. Did I have to pick one? Can I just… _not _open a door?

Self-preservation was my main goal, but I'd like to be helpful if could. I hated being so useless.

Is the white door for myself and the red door for others? I felt like that was the case; it seemed sort of obvious. I scrunched my nose up and walked around them, raising my eyebrows, before clicking my tongue and heading forward. I ignored both doors, trodding through the snow even as a blizzard appeared.

_"Eleanora… you can't avoid this. You must make a choice. The worlds depends on you…"_

"Yeah, well, they should pick someone else!" I snapped. "I'm not a nice person! I don't care what other people say! I'm a selfish coward and that's final! I can't pick!"

_"You must…"_

"No! Besides, what kind of choice is it? Saving myself and letting innocent people die? Killing myself so those innocent can live? Those are bullcrap, cliche options! I want the ending where everybody survives!"

_"...Is that your goal?"_

"What?"

_"...A noble one, but not likely to succeed. Still… if you can achieve this…"_

I squinted my eyes, seeing a figure hiding in the snowy mist. Not much could be made out from the woman's hidden appearance, but… through it all I could see the barest trace of a smile.

_"You will have been worthy to be called upon as a Summoner."_

…

A rough jostle had my eyes shoot open and I gasped, cringing and trying to sit up when I saw that I was on the ground. My muscles were sore and aching, and the throbbing in my skull seemed to have had dulled a little. The lungs in my chest still burned, but whether that could be due to all my panicking or because of the humid, acrid air around us I wasn't sure. Everything was warm and… wet?

Snapped awake I raised my hand up, staring at the palm and looking at the scarlet covering the flesh. Hot, sticky blood… all over the grass. Over the dead body I was… sitting against. Did I _fall _on the body and that was what woke me up!? How!? Wasn't I just talking to Frederick or something? What's going on!?

The crazy dream I had faded from memory, temporarily forgetting that this was supposed to be some horrific fantasy, and becoming convinced that this was momentarily reality.

A groan reached my ears and I shrieked when a body fell in front of me, Felicia standing there with teary eyes and daggers in her hands. "S-Sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh no… I screwed up _again! _I-I didn't mean to drop you; are you okay!? You're awake now, too…"

"F-F-F-Felicia!?" I looked around, seeing everyone battling. There was even a young man with blue hair wielding a sword fighting alongside them. I didn't recognize him. "Wh-Where, what, how- _when!?_" I demanded breathily, dazed and confused. "Wh-What happened!?"

"Ummm, it's a bit of a long story? I-I'll explain later, but I promised Mr. Frederick and Commander Anna I'd get you to safety!"

"S-Safety?"

"Yup! Sooo onto my back we go!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she was already grabbing my arms and wrapping them around her neck. "Wait- can you run? Mr. Frederick said you had trouble walking earlier…"

"Uh, I have stamina but not… the oxygen intake to… to actually…" Gods, the smell is so gross. How can anyone inhale this and still breathe? I'll pass out from asphyxiation at this rate. I waved a hand in the air, eyes squeezing shut and eyebrows furrowing together in pain, trying to think of the word I was about to say as my mind went blank.

"I see… so you're a sickly hero, then? That makes sense. Great things often fall on those without strength! That's why the ill people are always the smartest!"

"...I don't… think that's how it works?"

Felicia waved me off with a laugh. She sounded almost… sheepish? Nervous? I couldn't tell at the moment. "Let's just focus on getting you out of here, ok_ayyyy look out!"_

My eyes went wide and suddenly daggers were flying past my face, hitting something behind me with a sickening _thud thud shlink! _sound. I froze up, heart picking up pace, afraid to look behind me. I could feel a gust of wind against my neck and sound of a body hitting the earth, groans and whimpers of a voice that was slowly dying out reaching my ears.

"Okay, that's it! No more play time! I'm going to hide you and then finish off these people! Got it?"

Amidst all the chaos I could hear the blue-haired man call out, "_You! Stranger! _Tell us- are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire!?" He withdrew his blade from the inside of a cleric's chest, glaring down the man across the field. Soldiers stopped fighting and stepped back, getting into stances in preparation to attack again. They were waiting- perhaps listening for the masked man's orders. "If so, then you stand on the side of evil! The Empire shouldn't be entering the worlds of Heroes, let alone conquering them!"

"Oh, really?" The masked man countered, sneering. "And I suppose you want us to close the gateways, too? Hmph. In your dreams." He turned around, flicking the reins on his horse and directing it to turn around.

"How _dare _you!" The blue-haired man shouted, stepping forward and taking chase. "Get back here and _answer _for yourself!"

The soldiers followed the masked man as he took his horse and galloped away, leaving the blue-haired stranger in their dust. Seeing that he could not possibly catch up he slowed down, cursing under his breath and sheathing his sword.

"Damn fellow… He's gone."

"I wonder what they meant by gateways and closing them?" Felicia questioned, lowering her daggers and tilting her head. "They sound important…"

Probably. Anna, looking around the battlefield, saw the pink-haired maid hunching over my form and dashed over. "Eleanora! Thank goodness you're alright! When we saw Frederick was carrying you I got so worried! How are you feeling?"

Worried? Seriously?

She doesn't even know me; if she did, she wouldn't be so concerned. I'm amazed Felicia was even protecting me and… wait, _was _Frederick carrying me? I don't remember. Everything is a bit of a blur. I remember talking to him, but that was it. I guess it would make sense. "I-I'm… dizzy, but… fine. This is… normal."

Soft-spoken and breathy words. Weak smiles and fake laughter. I'd rather be at work than here right now.

Anna frowned deeply, the other party members making their way over- _including _the blue-haired man in armor that matched the redhead in front of me. "Okay…"

"So _you're _the Summoner?" I blinked and looked up from my spot on the ground. The man's white and gold armor was stained red. "I must say, you weren't what I was expecting; not that that's a bad thing, of course." He stepped forward and knelt down, placing an arm over his knee so he could be more at my level. A hand rested over his chest as he bowed his head in respect. "My name is Prince Alfonse; it is a pleasure to meet you. I am deeply sorry that it had to be under such grave circumstances."

"Uh…" Well. Um. He's royalty? He… sort of reminds me of Chrom. "I'm… Eleanora?"

"Eleanora?" He echoed, meeting my eyes. He smiled. "A lovely name. Are you alright? When I first saw you bundled up in Frederick's arms like that I had feared the worst. I am glad you are unharmed."

"Y-Yeah… thank you?"

"Um, e-excuse me!" Lilina cut into the conversation, looking rather lost. "Can someone explain what was meant by "gateways"?"

Anna blinked. "Did I not explain them? Sorry. Gateways are how we get to the other worlds, but they have to be open to do so. The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse here, have the ability to open them."

"And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close them." The young prince finished. "Long ago our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds, but then Embla began using its power for evil- leaving all of the gates open. The Empire began invading the very worlds they left open in the process. We cannot slam the gates shut, which is why we fight. It's why the Order of Heroes had been formed; to stop them from hurting the people of those worlds."

"Which is precisely why we need to hurry to the World of Mystery!" Anna spoke up, latching her axe to her back. Frederick looked at her with narrowed eyes, but didn't speak. Alfonse's expression became alarmed. "Your sister… she's been on a scouting mission, but hasn't returned. I fear that she may be in danger."

Expression completely blank, I turned my head to watch as Henry popped a head clean off of someone's body- only to cringe and look away as soon as it happened. Lissa was healing everyone, talking about how we needed to be in tip-top shape in case there was another battle. She then complained about being hungry, to which Frederick commented that he would start hunting at once.

At least, he was going to when Lilina produced some small snacks from the pouch at her hip. "I like to be prepared!" She explained, smiling brightly at them. "One never knows when they'll need sustenance from fighting many battles!"

Patting my pocket after wiping my bloody hand off my jeans again, I pulled out my rescue and used it. I earned many strange looks in response, even being made to have to tell Alfonse and Frederick what the use was for, and once I had inhaled the medicine I forced myself to stand. I stumbled, unsurprisingly, and nearly toppled over. But Felicia was by my side ready to help me.

And with her allowing me to cling to her arm we headed forward through the bloody battlefield that reeked of death, Lissa grabbing at Henry's cape and dragging him along behind us. I kept my eyes focused on the back of the maid's head, unable to bring myself to face the destruction and loss of life around us.

"Actually… hey, Eleanora?" Anna began, turning to look at us. "Maybe you should go wait at the castle? Not to be mean, but… you're slowing us down."

Oh, yeah. That makes sense. And as much as being called baggage normally hurt, I was willing to do anything to get away from the bloodshed. I shrugged, "Okay. Which way is the castle?"

"Take Henry and Felicia with you, just in case you run into enemies. All you have to do is head back the way we came and-"

Felicia listened intently to the redhead as she gave instructions, Henry walking up with a decapitated head held against his side. "Ohh~ I get to come with?" The maid took a step away from the dark mage, looking deeply concerned by his behavior, eyes focusing on the severed head. I just kept my gaze trained on Henry's face, not wanting to see anymore gore. "I wonder how many more baddies I'll get to kill? This place is fun!"

"Yes…" Alfonse looked worried by the man's cheerful attitude and even more disturbed by his carrying dismembered body parts. "Askr and Embla _are _at war, but I wouldn't call that…"

Frederick sighed. "You learn not to question his strangeness, Prince Alfonse. Henry is, despite his concerning antics, a most valuable asset. There are even rumors all around spread by sheer fear of his magical prowess."

"I-I see." Alfonse and Anna shared a look before turning to Henry. "In that case… I am even more grateful to have him as an ally. To have a _hero _such as him is… incredible."

"Aw, shucks!" Henry laughed. "You guys are gonna make me blush with all this praise! Nyah ha ha!"

"W-We should probably get going," Felicia nervously cut in, "if Prince Alfonse's sister really is in trouble it's best that we hurry to our separate destinations."

Lilina nodded in agreement. With the conversation in mind the group split up, one heading to the World of Mystery while Felicia, Henry, and I made our way to the castle. There were no battles along the way, only bodies from those that the heroes had previously killed, and after about an hour of walking we had to stop. I was starting to get dizzy again so Felicia forced me to sit, scolding me for being stubborn when I told her I could keep on walking.

A long argument followed after as a result, but it ended when I shut my mouth and looked away, biting my bottom lip irritably. I hated this uselessness. I wanted to get up and keep walking, forgoing any and all the pain I felt, so we could get to the castle faster. Perhaps if we got to the castle then this stupid dream would-

Oh. That's right. This _is _a dream, isn't it? I almost forgot.

_How could I nearly forget? _This was so different from reality.

I leaned my head back against the tree with my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the pounding in my skull to go away. Felicia sat next to me, staring at me intently, and feeling her stare I opened my eyes and looked at her. She jumped, but didn't move. "Did you really summon us with your great powers?"

"No. It was the gun."

"Gun?" She tilted her head. Henry walked over, plopping down and crossing his legs, several birds perching on his shoulders and landing in his lap. He petted them quite happily, looking at us with a big smile and listening in to the conversation. "What is a… gun?"

Really? Letting out a sigh, I sat up straight and held up… Breid… Breidbucket? Brediblick? Brebilick? Frick. "This thing."

"It looks so… fancy!" Felicia commented, eyes big. "And it shoots out heroes?"

"Apparently? I dunno. I mean, I guess considering you guys are here…" I tightened my grip on the handle, setting it down on my lap and chewing on my lip. "S-Sorry about that… I… I can't say it was an _accident, _as that was only the… the case with Frederick… but I didn't know what else to do. I-I just pulled the trigger and shot. I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize~!" Felicia laughed, waving her hand. "It's okay! I'm honored to be summoned by someone as important as a Great Hero!"

"Yeah! I've gotten to kill all sorts of crazies! Nyah-ha! Although I do wish Robin and Morgan and were here." He pouted. I blinked and looked up in surprise.

"You're married to Robin?"

"Hm? Yuppers! She's my cute wife! You know her?"

"...I know _of _her…?" Thank the gods. I couldn't bear the thought of Henry actually going and killed himself because he didn't have a family with someone. I cried when I found out about that ending- not that I've ever actually obtained it myself. I married him to Tharja first round, big mistake- he deserved better than her, because I had married Robin to Chrom before he was introduced, and every other playthrough I made sure Robin and Henry were married because reasons. They were just so cute together and Henry! Morgan was the spitting image of his father. "I-I know a lot of things, actually, but… only about certain… people?"

"Really!?" Felicia smiled widely. "What do you know about me!?"

"Well, that's- you're Corrin's retainer?" She nodded. "Male or female?"

The maid looked confused. "Lord Corrin is male…"

"Right! Well- wait. Big question; did he side with Nohr, Hoshido, or neither?"

"...Hoshido?" She was even more lost. "I thought you said you knew things?"

"I _do_, but there are different timelines of these things!" I held my hands up, holding them out in front of me and raising/lowering them with each emphasis I made. "In some versions he's a woman, same with Robin, they're either male or female. That also changes up who they can marry! Like with Henry- he's married to _female _Robin. Ergo their Morgan is _male_. If _male _Robin had a Morgan that Morgan would be _female_. There are versions where Henry _doesn't _marry Robin and ends up with someone else; in a more depressing case that I won't get into right not he could end up with no one? Same goes to you; you could possibly be mother to a _female _Kana, meanwhile Jakob could be father to a _male _Kana. Or- again- no one. There are so many possibilities that I need to have more details to understand what which thing is happening!"

"Ohhhh." Felicia's eyebrows knitted together. "My head hurts. _Wait! _Who is Kana?"

"Corrin's kid."

Her face erupted so brightly red it was almost ridiculous. She recoiled so fast she fell on her back, sitting up as a stuttering mess. "W-W-Wait! Wait! No way! You're not saying I can marry Lord Corrin, are you!? I-I'm not- there's no way I-I'm just a maid! I'm not worthy enough to-"

"Felicia." She stopped talking as I fixed her with a serious expression, "You _are _worthy. The question is; are the people you're interested in worthy of _you?"_

"B-But… I'm a mess." Felicia lowered her head. "There are even rumors of me knocking down castles due to my klutziness."

"Yeahhh, I remember that. I _don't _remember who said- _oh, _wasn't that Subaki!? Aw, I love Subaki. Wasn't he scared of going near you because he was scared of catching your clumsiness?" He even hid in cupboards to avoid her accidentally poisoning everyone whilst she cooked. Felicia nodded again, utterly distraught. "Okaaay. Um, if it makes you feel any better I'm super clumsy too?"

"You're sick, not clumsy."

"N-No, no. I'm clumsy. Trust me."

It was then that I noticed that Henry was being suspiciously quiet. I looked at him, hoping I didn't… hurt him? Is that the word for it? "H-Hey… you okay?"

"...Are you saying Robin doesn't love me?"

Oh gods. The crows must have sensed a threat, for they flapped their wings and flew off. "She loves you! _Your _Robin loves you! There are many universes where you two end up together!" Frick, frick, frick; fix this! Fix this now! "It's just a matter of timelines! The little details, you know? How much time is spent together, battles fought with each other, conversations had- and besides, every Robin is different! Like every Henry is different!"

The dark look on his face gradually faded as he raised his head up, eyes cracking open and revealing a cold lilac hue. "So they're… not _my _Robin?"

"Your Robin belongs to you alone!" I'm scared. This is scary. "Your Robin is a one-of-a-kind, just like you, Henry! Sure she may be _similar _to the other Robins, but they're different. Their experiences, their memories, their friendships; it's not the same! Your Robin is _madly _in love with you and would probably destroy anyone who would suggest otherwise."

"..._Yay~!_" He burst out into a fit of giggles, "I love my Robin! She's the best! For a second I thought I was going to have to kill you- nyah ha ha!"

"Y-Yeah…" That was close. So close. "Please, no killing me?"

"Heehee~ no promises! Buuuut I do promise not to curse you without your say-so! How's that?"

"...Better?"

"Yippee~!" He cheered, leaning forward with a big grin, only to have his attention diverted by a bird circling overhead. Henry held a hand up in the air, as if calling the creature towards him. The bird swooped down and perched itself on his arm, squawking loudly. "What's that? Caw, ca-caw, caw, caw! Ohhh, that's not very good. Nyah ha! C-Caw-caw! Caw! Hmmm, what was the human word for that again? A… Attached? _Attacked! _Nya ha!"

The dark mage looked at us, smiling widely.

"The castle's under attack!"

...What? Seriously? I stared at him intently, observing his face for any tells of lying, but upon finding none I had to remind myself that Henry was a (mostly) honest person when it came to things aside from his own personal feelings. At least, I was pretty certain he was. I got all the support conversations with him as I could in _Awakening_. "It's… invaded?"

"Yup! Soldiers are being killed left-and-right! Should we go join in?"

"J-Just the three of us?" Felicia stammered. "I-Eleanora can't fight… nonetheless walk."

"I _can _walk." I defended, "You just won't let me!"

"What's exactly wrong with you again?" Henry asked, tilting his head.

"Lungs."

"Lungs, lungs, lungs." He tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "I know several curses to fix that, but they all require live sacrifices of some sort. Hey, Felicia- you don't need _both _of your eyes, right?"

"Wh-What?"

"_No harming Felicia!" _I shrieked, pushing myself up and flinging my body in front of her. A mistake, as I wound up face-planting in the ground and landing rather painfully on Breidablik. "Ow. S-Sorry. Urk." I rolled onto my back, letting out a heavy breath. "Argh, I regret everything. Felicia, you go get Anna? Henry a-and… Henry and I will go to the castle. Or… no, yeah. The two of us."

"I'm not just going to _leave _you here with… with _him!_" Felicia pushed herself up onto her knees, leaning forward with her hands on the grassy ground. "He'll kill you o-or something else bad! He said he might!"

"_Might"_. Important… keyword there." I waved an index finger in the air, other hand draped tiredly over my stomach. "So long as he isn't… bored…"

"...Now I'm even _more _worried!"

Why? Not that I'm against it, but… she doesn't even really know me. I keep having this same mental conversation in my head, but I still don't have any answers. Everything's been happening so fast.

"Aw, shucks," Henry chuckled, "if it really freaks you out _that _much I won't kill her. You're making me feel bad!"

I couldn't help the skeptical look that formed on my face. Did he actually feel bad or is he just pretending? You know what? It doesn't matter; if I die I'll wake up. It's just how these nightmares go. With a grunt I sat up, wheezing, and looked at Felicia again. "Doesn't… Doesn't matter. Army- important. People… dying. Tell… Anna and… Alfonse. Now."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but I was making a good point. "O-Okay… just… be careful!"

I wanted to say "you, too" but she was already tripping over herself as she made to dash off. Within seconds she was gone, vanishing through bushes and tree branches, and leaping over dead bodies. When, you know, she wasn't falling over them. She was quite agile despite her klutziness. I related to that.

When you're so klutzy you're able to work around it, save for when you're doing normal tasks.

"Soooo, should we get going?" Henry questioned, standing up and stretching. He then brought one of the crowds on his arms close to his face, nuzzling it with a smile. "I wanna kill all the baddies!"

I nodded slowly, forcing myself onto my feet. "Y-yeah… let's… do that. All the cursing."

His grin spread even broader. "Heehee~ this is going to be fun!"

…

"Fun" was not the term I would have used to describe it. Henry ended up totally ditching me to run for the castle and I had to _very slowly _trek my way there. It wasn't easy and I had to pause when the throbbing in my head became too much for me to handle, wheezing and gasping for air. After about two more hours of walking, following the trails of dead bodies and blood spatter, and keeping my eyes locked on the castle up on the hill, I finally arrived to the summoning grounds where I had first appeared.

I held the gun tightly to my chest, looking around, and seeing some black feathers leading to a passageway into the forest heading up to the castle gates I followed them. I could hear laughter, and… when I finally showed up where Henry was he was surrounded by corpses- too many for me to count. I thought the previous battles were gory, but this…

This was just plain savage. I would have this ingrained in my memory forever.

The dark mage held an eyeball between his index finger and thumb, humming a foreign song and laughing. Crows flocked around him, their feathers falling around the floor in their hurry. "Ahhh~ I thought killing Risen was fun! This is so much better! Nyaha!"

I had no words. I just stood there, scared to approach in fear of him attacking me.

Suddenly there were footsteps- not from either of us- but bursting from inside the castle. Calvary hooves hit hard against the ground, and Henry dropped the eyeball he was holding to rush at the enemies. He was laughing so loudly. My blood ran cold at the sound. I stumbled back, legs giving out and causing me to fall onto my rear. "W-We're so dead…"

My eyes roamed the battlefield, watching, ears near deaf from the loud noises of violence around us. Knowing I would get killed if I stayed out in the open I scrambled away, crawling towards a nearby bush and hiding behind it. I peered through the leaves to try and see what was going on, but my glasses were covered with blood. Some of the people battling Henry certainly _looked _a little familiar, but it was hard to tell with my vision impaired.

I wish my knowledge went a little past _Awakening, Fates, _and part of _Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, _and the Blue Lions route in _Three Houses. _Well, and what pieces I know about Marth. Wait. Marth…

Is that one man…? No, his hair is too long and bright. Thank goodness.

"Scurry, scurry, little Heroes~!" A voice called out, young and childish. "Steal for me; spread destruction! Kill all those who stand in your way!"

Though it was difficult since my own clothes were stained red, I tried to clean my glasses. Now able to get a better look at everything I turned my gaze back to the field, searching for who was speaking, and found a little girl in red with a funky crown of some sort on the top of her head. She was riding a large, terrifying horse- far bigger than the average one- and sat in front of a man adorning black armor. Armor I recognized, with a sword only one man could wield.

"Xander…?" What was he doing here? He should be in Nohr or… Corrin's castle, shouldn't he? But if he's here… does that mean that girl is actually the good guy? What she said didn't sound very friendly though.

She raised a hand up to the horse's mane, running her fingers along its hair gently. A cold look was on her face. "This kingdom _must _fall. Once it's gone… no one will oppose me. Every hero in every world- they'll be mine. Every last one…"

What the heck? Why is he helping her? I don't understand!

Henry was on the other side of the battlefield, killing and spreading mass destruction to her army. I was only about fifteen feet away from Xander and the child. I shook my head incredulously, unable to believe what was going on.

_Clop-totta-lot. Clop-tot-a-lot! CLOP-_

Only too late did I realize a horse was charging right at me. Flashing back to memories of awful neighbors making me join them past a faulty electric fence had me screaming, leaping onto my feet and running for it despite the agony it brought me. I barely got ten feet before I fell, rolling and wheezing, hyperventilating and trying to scramble away. "Halt!"

I know that voice. _I know that voice _and it _hurts _and I _can't _and why is he on _her side _don't make _d_o T_hI_s _A_gA_IN_. I fell back down, tears burning my eyes, falling before I could even think to stop them, vision bleary and obscured. Looking up I was greeted by the tip of Siegfried, the crown prince of Nohr's trusted divine weapon. A weapon Corrin fought alongside so many times, and yet went against once. "X-X-Xan… d-der…?"

He's alive and real, and he's a villain, and I don't want to watch him die. I don't want to fight him. I don't want to go against him. Why is he on her side? "You, who are of this realm, know who I am? Who are you? Why do you wear no armor?"

"Y-You-You-!" I choked, shoulders shaking. "You're Corrin's... big _brother_. Th-They l-love you… m-more than a-anything; wh-why… why hurt… others? Why… Why enslave… th-the other heroes?"

"Enslave? A contract is _formed_, child, and it is to ensure the Askran Kingdom does not cause harm to Lady Veronica. She is not a bargaining chip to be used- whose life is meant to be taken."

"A-And all… all these people?" What about them? "Th-They're fighting and _dying _for a… a world that's…" Choking. Can't breathe. Everything's fading in-and-out. "That's n-not… their…"

"Xander…" The girl cut in, voice low. "She has that silly relic… look."

"Relic?" The horse trotted forward, the sword being removed from my neck temporarily, and I collapsed forward, head touching the dirty ground as I gasped for air. Just sitting took so much out of me right now. I needed my medicine. Badly. No dream ever hurt this much, did it? Even lucid ones. "I see."

"She must be that Summoner… no matter. Xander?"

"I understand. As you wish, Princess Veronica." The horse came to a stop and Siegfried was drawn once more, blade pointed and ready to kill. "Any last words, child?"

Fingers digging into the dirt, lips curled back, brown eyes filled with tears, I pushed myself up and looked at Xander with the most heartbroken and betrayed eyes. I've never felt this hurt in all my life, not even when my grandfather died. This was just… cruel.

"Y-You… were one… of the g-good guys…" I whimpered, meeting his red-eyed gaze. They were harsh, but something flashed in them momentarily. "W-Working with C-Corrin… I was so _glad… _you lived. Wh-Why… hurt her… like this?"

"...You know _nothing _of my Little Princess." Was his cold response.

And then- with nothing other than sounds of screaming in the background- I felt something rush through my stomach. At first there wasn't anything other than this… cool breeze and a light pressure against my abdomen. I was staring at the sword pierced straight through me, but it didn't feel anymore than like getting suddenly punched. My vision grew hazy for a moment and I inhaled sharply, not that it really did anything to help, and panic welled up in the back of my throat.

That was when the blade twisted. My grip on Breidablik tightened and I tasted iron on my tongue, something bubbling up the back of my throat. I coughed and red liquid spurted out, trailing down my chin, and as I was tossed to the side- the blade tearing more into me in the process- I could _see _the blood erupting from my own body. I was panting, gasping, free hand fumbling for wound to try and see if I could stop the flowing of crimson liquid, to hold my insides in-

-but then the pain came. And it became unclear if the screaming were the soldiers dying or my own voice crying for help.

I couldn't really hear anymore. My right hand was trapped underneath Breidablik's weight, fingers twisted around the trigger and handle, and a shadow washed over me. A pain in my neck silenced my screams, only a gurgle now, and as the world slowly faded and exhaustion took over me my last image was that of Xander's face.

Cold, unforgiving… and haunted.


	3. Breidablik's Blessing

Henry was having fun. He loved killing and this was an entire army of baddies he could tear apart. Robin would probably be upset with him, buuuut this was a group of people who wanted him dead. She'd understand. She always did. It's what he liked best about her.

The girl who summoned him here was pretty strange, but she kinda reminded him of her in some ways. Robin wasn't anywhere as sick and pathetic, but when the Summoner started talking about tactics and giving orders it made him think of his wife. Considering he didn't know when he'd see Robin or Morgan again due to this, he decided he'd keep her alive for now. Who knows? She may end up summoning them here too.

Then they can all kill bad guys together! He'd love that.

"Nyahaha!" He laughed happily as he blasted a guy to pieces, covered in his opponents blood. The field was such a pretty red; it could stand to be even _more _red. Eyeballs, fingers, teeth, bones, limbs- every and any body part you could imagine was flying off of his foes. "Yay~! Keep 'em coming! Ha ha!"

Through the field his laughter rang, disturbed only by a scream from the other side of the field. He recognized it immediately; he heard it several times since he was first summoned, but who it was didn't bother him. He could care less, really. But that person was his key to getting home or, at the very least, reuniting with his wife and future son.

He could see the girl in the distance, limp on the ground, beautiful red blood pooling out from her stomach, back, and throat. Sending a murder of crows to vanquish the rest of his foes he ran towards the dying woman, laughter no longer as cheerful as a strange seriousness took over him.

If he could not reunite with his new family… what was the point?

Henry didn't want to go back to being hollow- not after finally learning what it was like to smile for real. Not after he finally found something to protect and love. If this person died… he'd have no way to see them again. He didn't care if they were in Ylisse, Valm, Plegia, or even this weird Askr place- just as long as they were together. That's all he wanted.

Seeing some heroes charge at him he threw his hands up and muttered a few words, and blood began to pour out from every orifice on their bodies. It was gruesome and gory, and normally Henry would find some enjoyment from it.

But even from so far away he could tell- the girl was dead.

She's lost far too much blood to survive, and with her neck split open like that she was a _definite _goner. Yet why is her divine weapon glowing so brightly? The dark mage stopped running, slowly down into a walk before coming to a complete halt and watching in curiosity as the light seemed to _drain _the life from the ground around her. Perfectly healthy green grass wilted brown and died, withering away until all that was left was black infertile dirt. He could tell that nothing would ever grow there again, that the magic being used was _very _ancient and old, almost forgotten, but Henry had no clue as to what sort of magic is was.

This was something entirely different from what he was used to back on his world.

And then the light faded, leaving the girl to sit up with a loud gasp as she actually inhaled air. Henry's eyes opened wide, surprised to see her moving without looking like a… Risen. Her skin wasn't gray and her eyes weren't red, and she didn't ooze black mist and salivate darkness from her mouth. Her flesh was pink and full of life, cheeks rosy and red, messy brown hair sticking up in every direction. Any and all blood was gone, and her clothes had completely changed into something more… regal.

It almost looked like Robin's coat.

…

It was cold. I remembered that. There was ice encasing my skin and flames licking at the snow, trying to melt it away. I couldn't move, trapped in one spot, unable to do anything. All that really reached me was the sound of the ice cracking, a little girl's voice in the distance screaming at me. It was an unfamiliar voice, but it was… warm. It offered slight comfort and washed off some of the fear coursing through me.

And then a pair of hands reached through the ice, burned and scarred and melting away. A boy this time, barely older than about thirteen, turning to ash as he reached through to pull me out. I couldn't really remember anything about him, other than the deep red of his hair and the determination in his gaze. Reaching out I grabbed his hand, just in time for it to vanish in my grip, and all that was left was dust.

When I looked up I was back at the castle and lying on dead grass. Breidablik felt much lighter in my hand than ever before and I could actually _breathe. _My chest didn't hurt save for the crazy racing of my heart, and the air rushed in-and-out of my lungs so easily. It was overwhelming, really, intaking so much oxygen all at once. It was so fresh and _crisp_ and amazing, even with the stench of death drifting towards me from farther away.

Or maybe it just felt like it was crisp because I was so unused to it? Either way, I found my eyes snapping open and I gasped loudly, sitting up and just inhaling oxygen like it was the only thing keeping me alive. Which, in a way, it was. What had happened? I felt so dizzy- I was _still _dizzy, if only for a different reason- and… then…

"_What!?" _A loud, authoritative voice shouted. "How are you alive? This is impossible!"

"Xander… I want her dead. Kill her again. And again. As many times as it takes!"

My head snapped up and I realized exactly what was going on. "I-I'm… I'm alive?" I was still here in Askr. Th-The wounds… my stomach! I-It's gone a-and… and my clothes are different? What's with the robes? Where's my work shirt and jacket? Xander ran me through with Siegfried a-and I'm… alive?

Xander's cold eyes stared down at me from atop his horse several feet away, sword drawn. "Explain yourself, child. What manner of sorcery is this?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times as I tried to think of an answer, but I never got the chance to speak. Laughter broke up the conversation and a black cape swishing in front of me caught my attention, Henry throwing himself between us and holding an arm out threateningly. "Doesn't matter! 'Cause I'm gonna kill you~!"

"As if you could!" Xander retorted, flicking the reins of his horse. I stared up with terrified eyes, still sitting on the ground and trying to process everything through the shock. "Prepare to die, fool!"

"WAIT!" The Nohrian prince halted his swing, and everyone stopped what they were doing to see who the newcomers were. Running at us were the few members of the Order of Heroes, alongside the other Heroes I had summoned. "Princess Veronica, do you really think we'd let you kill our summoner so easily!? I will personally _never _forget this violation of my kingdom!"

"She's died once." The child atop the horse, Veronica, stated monotonously. "She can do it again. Still… seeing you here after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate…"

She sighed.

"Xander…"

Footsteps reached my ears and I stiffened when a blonde dashed over and knelt down beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Summoner! We'll protect you! My name is Sharena, and I vow to keep you safe!" She suddenly hooked a hand beneath my knees and I was being lifted in the air, yelping as I wrapped my arms around her neck fearfully. "Wow, you're really light! Haha! You look a lot different than what they said you did!"

"She wasn't wearing that before," Anna commented, frowning as she walked up, axe drawn, "but we can have this discussion later. Sharena, move Eleanora someplace safe. The rest of us will take on Xander!"

"W-Wait, wait!" I shouted as the blond started to move, carrying me with her. "H-He's a literal defensive wall! He'll double whatever damage you do to him to _you!_" One does not simply _fight _Xander. "B-Besides, he's a sword user! Y-You're all swords and axes, a-and Henry and Lilina are…"

Ow. Owwwww, my head; what is it-?

Information I didn't previously know started to flood through my mind. Everyone's strengths and weaknesses, how many weapons they were carrying and how long they could last in a battle. How many hits they can take before they went down and had to retreat. Looking at Sharena, who was in front of me, I could see _everything _about her. All the way down to the little chinks in her armor that would leave her open to fatal attacks.

And the battlefield…

Looking at it I could see the bodies, but if I actually concentrated on the enemies positions I could see where each one was located- like we were standing on some kind of map. Felicia, Lilina, Frederick, Henry, Alfonse, Anna, Sharena… I could see them all. Yet where was I? I was with Sharena, but I couldn't see myself. Strange. Actually, _this _is strange and it's giving me quite the migraine. It was very dizzying.

But the only true opponent was Xander and maybe three other soldiers. Henry had killed the rest, while a few had retreated.

"They're… red mages. W-We need a lance o-or a tome user, or something!"

"Heyyy, I'm a lancer!" Sharena grinned as she dashed towards the others near the back, "I'll join in then! Alfonse, take the Summoner!"

"What-?" Both the prince and I shouted- me, due to being thrown rather harshly into his arms, and him in protest because he was planning to fight. "I'm to join the battle, Sharena!"

"Nope! You heard the Summoner! I'm the best one to take him down!"

"I-I don't need to be carried!" I kicked my legs in protest, still a bit overwhelmed by the easily breathable air, and tried to slide out of the man's grip. For someone who didn't want to carry me he seemed quite determined to not set me down_. _My head whirled around to look at the battlefield when I heard people already fighting. I stopped struggling, eyes wide. "Oh gods."

"...I'd like to help, but Sharena is already…" Alfonse sighed. He then looked down at me, taking several steps back away from the fight to avoid getting us drawn into it. "How are you feeling? Princess Veronica said you had died, but… I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I-I don't either!" My voice cracked. So much was going on. "H-Henry just rushed here, s-so I had to follow and it took forever, and when I got here he had already killed everyone! Th-Then when I heard voices I hid behind a bush, but Xander found me a-and it was _Xander _and do you know how strong Xander is? You don't beat Xander! Xander cannot be beat! He's never been beaten except in _Birthright _and even then he stopped trying to win because of what happened to… to…"

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I am not dealing with those feelings right now.

I took a long sniff, ignoring the burn in my eyes. "P-Point is, they are not going to win easy."

"I agree." I wasn't expecting those words. His blue orbs were no longer looking at me, but now at the crown prince of Nohr that was fighting seven-to-one. "But he must be stopped. I know not what had transpired whilst I was away, but if what I heard is true then... I will not forgive him. Not only are you defenseless, but you are sickly as well. To attack someone who can not even fight back…"

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That is no act belonging to that of a hero."

But… it's Xander. E-Even if he did… supposedly _kill _me I can't… hate him. I'm scared of him _so bad, _but I also still feel so much for him. There has to be some reason why he's working with someone as evil and cruel as Veronica; it could be like with his feelings for Garon. Misguided. She was a child, after all, so maybe… he's reminded of Elise? Or even Corrin? He was a big brother to several people. It would make sense.

Perhaps I made a mistake when I brought up his family when I was talking to him earlier; I should have gone a different route. But what? It was all I could think about then. I screwed up. I screwed up a-and without even trying to escape I let him just… shove Siegfried into my stomach. Tearing into my abdomen without mercy.

He thought I was a child, but killed me anyway.

There was no doubt that this Xander was from _Conquest_.

My throat began to tickle and I coughed, raising a hand up to my neck. I flinched and almost recoiled, imagining for a split second the warm and sticky feeling of blood. The blade… stuck in my throat, ripping at my windpipe. His cold, cold eyes.

"Summoner?"

I snapped out of it. "Wh-What?"

"You were… no. Nevermind. The battle seems to be ending."

Already? Oh… Xander looks like he's retreating. I'm surprised Henry's death curses haven't been working on him.

"It must be because he's a fellow Hero." Alfonse suddenly commented, as if reading my mind. "Heroes can only do so much damage to other Heroes, after all. Notice how the people Henry _did _kill are not any Heroes taken from other worlds? They may serve with the Heroes, but they are not them, and those that _were _fighting must have retreated."

I… I do sort of remember seeing a bright blue-haired person running away. I'm still not sure who he was. Not Chrom, not Marth, and not Lucina-Marth either. Wasn't normal Lucina either. His hair was far too bright.

"We are outmatched, Princess Veronica." Xander said, pulling his horse back and observing the field. "Most of our allies are dead and the Heroes you've formed a contract with have retreated- most likely to their own worlds. We've lost!"

"Ugh… so dull. Left alone again." Veronica sighed. "I suppose we can console ourselves with a tea party… _You! _Summoner!"

Alfonse's grip on me tightened protectively and he turned away, his back partially facing them as if trying to hide me from view. My eyes met Veronica's red, voice caught in my throat as fear took control.

"This is not the end. I _will _kill you- however many times as it takes. Your life will end before my eyes, just as Askr will become mine." Xander flicked the reins and turned away, sending the horse racing through the trees, Lilina and Frederick moving quickly to avoid getting hit by the creature. Anna clicked her tongue, frustrated.

"The Princess has retreated…"

"You may have won the battle, but this doesn't resolve a thing." Alfonse told her and the others, walking up. I shifted, awkwardly resting an arm on his shoulder, disturbed by the threat and really wanting to be set down. I didn't like this close contact, especially since this person was a freaking _prince _and not even someone I knew well. Add to the fact that it's a guy. A pretty guy. I'm a socially awkward human being. Jesus. "The Empire will invade again soon enough."

Isn't he getting tired of carrying me? I know I've lost a lot of weight since I graduated High School, but still; it's been quite a while. He also doesn't feel as intimidating as he should when giving the speech he's saying, considering he's… kinda… holding me. I want down. Please set me down. This is uncomfortable and it's hard to take you seriously.

"Stubborn girl." Sharena huffed and walked up, flicking the blood off her lance and dragging it through the dirt to get rid of the more stubborn parts of it. "Why can't we just talk through this? These invasions are crazy! Honestly. Where's her sense of diplomacy? She's such a _brat!"_

Anna sent her a stern look. "Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you- not on duty. Hostility is their way not ours, remember? You need to keep a level head if you're going to serve in this order."

"Yeah, yeah…" The blond muttered. She cleared her throat, "I mean, of course! Anything you say, Commander Anna."

"I'm… truly sorry that you've been thrown into this brutal war with us." Alfonse apologized, and it took a moment for me to realize he was talking to me. "I know you must be scared. If Xander truly did… hurt you-"

"He stabbed her!" Henry supplied helpfully, a menacing smile on his face. "It was super bloody! You should've seen it! Her head was barely clinging to the rest of her body, nyaha! Are we sure she's not a Risen?"

Alfonse's face paled greatly, so far from his natural skin color. Anna about choked on her own saliva and Sharena… she looked horrified. Frederick was staring at me with stunned eyes, eyebrows furrowed in alarm, and Lilina's hands flew up to her mouth. Felicia straight up _gaped _at me. "She… She was…"

"How is she alive!?"

"What is this nonsense?"

"I-I don't understand…"

"Shouldn't she be dead!?"

Their voices overlapped and I twisted in Alfonse's grasp, having had enough. The prince yelped as I shoved him away, and I cried out when I landed rather roughly on my back on the ground. "_Oof! _Ow, ow, ow. Frick. Freaking- can we not!? Can we _not _do this right now!?" I looked up at them, and instantly shut my mouth when I realized I shouted. I clamped a hand- or, rather, sleeve- over my mouth and cringed, lowering my head as I stood. "S-Sorry… I-I didn't mean to… ugh."

"Henry," Alfonse began, "do you know _what _happened exactly? You were here with her, weren't you?"

"Mmmm, yup! Well, no. I was off killing baddies. Then I turned and she was there all bloody! It was great! Mostly. Then that fancy Breida-whatever divine weapon thingy she had started glowing and then _she _was glowing and all the grass around her died! It was unlike anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a _lot _of curses and magic! Super ancient stuff, that was. The only revival spells I know of make you into a zombie, nyahaha!"

"R-Right…" Felicia took a few steps back away from him. "So… her weapon caused this?"

Anna looked thoughtful, bringing a hand to her chin. "I know Breidablik had powers, but the legends said it had lost all but the ability to summon. Perhaps this is one of its hidden traits? Or maybe the legends were just wrong?"

"Whatever the case," Sharena began, clapping her hands together as she stabbed her lance into the ground, "I'm so happy to meet the great and legendary Summoner! We've hoped beyond hope that you would come to save us, and to think that you know battle tactics? It's incredible! Without you, beating Xander surely would have been more difficult!"

"The information she had on the man was valuable, but she barely knew what it was she was speaking." Frederick interrupted, frowning. "She's hardly a tactician. Robin is-"

"-the best!" Henry chirped. "She gives out all sorts of orders!"

"...She?" Frederick looked down at Henry, confused. "Robin is male."

Oh no. My migraine can't handle anymore of this.

"Annnd I wouldn't say Eleanora's a _bad _tactician; I think she's just not used to it." He pressed a bloody finger to his cheek, grinning. "She knew Sharena would be good against him, after all! Lances beat swords! Most of the time."

"Indeed…"

"A few more battles and I'm sure she'll be a lot better at this whole strategy-thingy."

I blinked, dumbfounded by Henry's words. Why was he trying to defend me? "I…."

"Regardless," Alfonse spoke up, stepping forward and putting an end to their conversation. "We need to do something about the deceased. They may be the enemy, but they are still people; they deserve a burial. It's the least we can do."

And with that Anna took charge, heading into the castle and recruiting several non-hero soldiers to help move the bodies. Despite my protests to let me help, as I felt greatly responsible for their deaths, Alfonse and Sharena told me to head inside the castle. They claimed that it was their duty as the royalty of Askr to send off the dead and that I was summoned unfairly. As such I should rest and make myself comfortable.

But how could I?

So much was running through my mind. I was still in shock.

For I had witnessed death, embraced it, faced it, and was still here. I wanted to throw up all over again. But I didn't. Not immediately. No, I waited until Sharena ordered one of the non-hero soldiers to show me to an unused bed chamber. The other Heroes tagged along, being shown rooms for them to sleep in as well. The quarters were all pretty much the same, recently cleaned and dusted in preparation of obtaining the legendary summoner and the heroes that would surely be summoned after. Anna said it was an act of desperation…

...but I think they were going to bring me here later regardless, had they not been put through such harrowing events. So… what now?

I sat down on the old-fashioned mattress, Breidablik discarded on the bed, coat slowly being shaken off.

What am I supposed to do?

The room was befitting that of a castle, I supposed, given it appeared to be a not-very-used one. Stone walls, wooden flooring, and an abandoned wardrobe with a vanity. There was also a closet, but I didn't care much about it. I didn't care much about anything in here, really. The bookshelf would be nice had my collection been brought with me. I guess I would never be able to read those books I bought after all.

Or reread the ones I had already finished. Will… Will I ever see my siblings again? What about my family? My… best friend…

Would… anyone really even care save for them? My existence was a bothersome one, but… they loved me. I loved them. I didn't… want to be without them. I guess on the bright side they didn't have to worry about spending money on medicine just to keep me functioning. I'll probably… d-die… out sometime during my stay here, anyway, without it.

But…

I… I _did _die. Didn't I?

Xander…

Fingers pressed gingerly against my stomach, the contents of the organ twisting about uncomfortably- so much so I was starting to feel nauseous. I was going to throw up. Frick. Where was the bathroom? I carefully laid down, curling into a ball with my arms around my abdomen. The mattress wasn't too soft, thank goodness, but it was hard to focus on that. My mind was too stuck on the events of earlier.

Summoning, heroes, villains, war?

Why was Xander working for Veronica? Why did he attack like that? Wasn't he supposed to be a _good _guy? I don't understand- I _can't _understand. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. What I _should _do. Am I supposed to just stay here in this room until someone wants me to summon another hero? Can I even bring myself to do that? That makes me no better than Anna. Their situation is similar to mine- no, it's identical. I don't want to take anyone else from their home.

I don't… want to make people fight. I don't want… to fight anyone.

And I especially don't want to face Xander again.

_Cold… _it was so cold. Cruel. Frightening. _I wanna go home._

Why was it me? And how… am I still alive?

_I was dead. I was so dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead-_

I had never seen so much blood. Gods, I still remember the feel of it. The sickly warmth of it and the cold that spread throughout my body. How I felt like I was burning and freezing at the same time. The dizziness. Exhaustion. I'm still exhausted, but not in that same way. My fingers pulled at the cloth and I choked, lips curling back as a sob built up.

_Wh-Why…? Xander…_

I trusted him. I loved him so much and it hurt so much. It feels like my heart is being torn into pieces, as though a hand had reached into my chest and was clawing away at my insides. If this was heartbreak I wanted none of it. Burying my face into the sheets and strangling the cries that tried to escape my throat, I hunched over and rolled onto my front, shoulders shaking. I needed to calm down. I needed to… to snap out of it. I was fine. I was… I was…

I was betrayed.

My fist rammed hard into the mattress and I resisted the urge to scream, whimpers barely making themselves known. Was this really a dream? It honestly didn't feel like it anymore. Nightmare or otherwise. These emotions, the pain, the hurt; it was all too real. Certain events were unbelievable, but… there was no denying it.

The memory of him standing above me on his horse, blade raised high in the air… red eyes more distant and harsh than ever. The pure _life _in his hate filled gaze… both destroyed me and snapped me out of my delusion.

I stopped hitting the mattress and loosened my grip on the sheets, slowly sitting up and staring at the tears that had caused the blankets to grow wet. I raised a hand up and rubbed at my face, sniffling and hiccupping. It felt like I was suffocating under all this heartache, but confusion soon came to me. I was crying… and I could breathe.

Well, more than usual. It wasn't… as agonizing as it normally was with my lung condition. How… is that? The weight on my chest that constantly restricted my oxygen intake… wasn't there.

And my glasses. Frick. Where are those? My hands pressed to my face to try and feel for them, and it was only then that I noticed I was wearing black leather fingerless gloves. The nails on my hands… why were they suddenly painted green? Not that I was complaining, but… it was new. I haven't painted them in forever and now they were just- _wait. _Is this because of the outfit change? Did… Did Breidablik have something to do with this?

Henry said it started to… glow, right? That I was glowing?

Was… Was it truly a divine weapon? I know about Yato, Fujin Yumi, Raijinto, S… Siegfried, Breinhildr, and Falchion- but those didn't have any exceptionally cool powers. Well, save for when Naga blessed Falchion to put Grima to sleep and how the other Divine Weapons when gathered in _Revelations _caused Yato to grow more powerful… but that had nothing to do with freaking necromancy. I shouldn't be…

A hand flew to my neck, fingertips rubbing lightly against the flesh of my throat. A shaky inhale and breathy exhale, and then I was sliding off the bed. Blinking several times and trying to ignore the fact that I could see _perfectly _as though my vision was never impaired in the first place. I… I needed… I needed air. Or a bathroom to wash my face and throw up. And… probably wash my face again after. I don't know. I just… needed _out _of here.

So I dashed over to the door, opened it, and was about to walk out when I realized I forgot Breidablik. If that weapon was keeping me alive I didn't want to be without it.

Making sure I had a firm hold of it, cradling it to my chest, I left the room.

And then proceeded to get lost in the castle. I never imagined it could be so big. A part of me wished I grabbed the coat so I could hide my face in my hood, but I didn't really like it. I preferred darker clothes. I also just wanted my old attire back. It was my own little rebel attempt to try and deny what this world was thrusting at me.

With that being said… where _was _I?

"Did I… Didn't I walk down this hallway already? Am I going in circles!? What the frick!?" I whirled around, making a face and storming up to the end of the hallway and looking both ways. They looked the same. "Why is this castle a maze!? It's worse than high school! At least I figured out where everything was after two years…?"

I trailed off, growing quiet at the thought of being here for a long time. No. No, that's not going to happen. It can't. Right? There has to be a way home.

My eyes drifted to my gun. Breidablik… that sounded vaguely norse. If it could revive me… does that mean it had something to do with Baldr- the god of light and rebirth? Was it a divine weapon because it was blessed by him? _Fire Emblem _had a lot to do with dragons and gods, so it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case…

"Oh gods." Does that mean higher beings actually exist? I hung my head, biting my bottom lip. It's only day one and I'm having an existential crisis. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going. I just…

I paused, blinking rapidly and tensing when something caught my attention. Is that… what is that? I couldn't say exactly _what _I was sensing but… there was… something. From where? On the right… behind me? Stepping to the side and turning quickly, startled from being snuck up on, my alarm turned to fear. I recognized the red-robed figure instantly, knowing very well that he shouldn't be here, and that if he was that meant it could only be because he had snuck in- most likely during all the fighting earlier. Veronica… she…

She conquered heroes, bending them to her will. If… this person was here… that could only mean… it was because of her.

"S-Saizo-?" I choked out, taking a trembling step back. How did I even notice him? His presence was completely hidden from me, but I still sensed him. The ninja looked surprised I had picked up on his sneak attack, but that didn't stop him from running at me. Daggers in his hands, blades sticking out of his arm gauntlets, there wasn't much I could do to avoid him. He was fast, faster than me, and I knew running would be futile. So what?

What could I do?

With a panicked shriek as I saw the blades come near my face I held Breidablik up and pulled the trigger- praying something would happen. The gun didn't light up and shoot out any magical heroes to save me, but I wasn't hurt either. No, there was the clang of metal and a flash of green and I was sent stumbling back, hitting the wall and watching with labored breath as the pair of twin brothers fought.

Only one of them… looked ill.

Suzukaze stood there, meeting his brother's one-eyed gaze evenly, despite the clear pain he was in. It didn't look like he was visibly injured, but he was sweating profusely and his arms and legs- which should have been strong and unfaltering- were shaking, struggling to keep back his brother. As he spoke, his voice was muddled with coughs. "W-We must… We must not obey her."

"Conquered heroes must obey the conqueror!" Saizo spat, pushing forward and nearly knocking Kaze back. The green-haired main barely caught himself in time, tensing the muscles in his legs and pushing against the redhead's blades with his own. "If you go against the contract you-"

"It's better… than killing a d-defenseless… woman."

What? So… they're both working for Veronica? But… Kaze is going against Saizo; does that mean the reason he's ill is… because of the contract? Does going against it cause the hero harm? Why would he… do that if it would hurt him? I'm not Corrin.

"She can't… fight back. Princess Veronica _knows _that, b-but…"

His shoulders shook and he lost hold of his stance, falling back. Eyes growing wide, I feared what was coming next. Saizo almost ran Kaze through with his blade, but stopped just before it pierced his back. A part of me believed Saizo would kill Kaze, especially if they were on opposing sides, and that… was horrifying. Brothers, ready to kill one another. One who cared for survival, another who cared for the survival of others.

"Is this… r-really the right path? Lady Corrin would not…"

"Corrin is a _traitor!_" No. No, no, no, no, no. Don't do it. "Have you truly sided with that fool's ideals? So much that you would give your own life for a _weakling _like this? ...You are no brother of mine."

"S-Saizo, _please…_"

Stop it. Stop it. Don't. My vision began to blur as I watched the redhead lift his shuriken up in the air.

_Xander, Saizo, Veronica, Kaze-_

Not him. Not them. Not anyone _please _I beg of you _don't-!_

Without fully comprehending what had happened next, Breidablik was being thrown at Saizo's face and I was running towards the pair of brothers. Falling to my knees and sliding painfully against the floor, I wrapped my arms around Kaze's shoulders protectively, a hand over his head, hunched over with his face close to my chest; almost resembling that of a mother trying desperately to protect her child.

"D-_Don't…!"_

Not him. Not Kaze, too.

"Don't hurt him…"

Somebody, please. Anyone. Save us. Save him. Me. Me. Him. Me. I don't want to die. I don't want to go through that again. Please.

Tears stung my eyes and it was taking all I had not to cry. I could feel the blades on Kaze's gauntlets cutting through my clothes and into my skin from how I was holding onto him, but I didn't really care. I was too scared of Saizo. I shook my head, sniffling and looking down at the gravely ill Kaze in my arms. His face looked so ashen and sweaty. Was he really going to be okay, even if Saizo was stopped?

If… If not killing me… caused this…

I pulled away slightly, resting a shaky hand against his cheek. His skin was so cold. Blood trailed out of his mouth and down his chin. W-Would he die soon if he didn't…?

But what if… Breidablik reviving me was a one-time fluke? Would it heal me again? I don't want to risk Kaze dying. I don't want to die either.

How do I break the contract?

My eyes turned to meet Saizo's, who looked oddly conflicted. "W… Will… killing me… f-free you?"

"...Killing you or being defeated in battle."

Maybe… it would be better this way? This long horrifying nightmare… could end. If it would save Kaze…

Carefully setting him down on the ground, I gently pat his head in what I prayed was a comforting manner, before forcing myself to stand. I looked at Saizo, fighting with all my might to keep myself from breaking out into a crying fit. I had to drag my feet forward, forcing each limb to move. The lump in my throat made it hard to speak. "D… Do you have to, like, a-admit defeat? O-Or do you have to actually…?"

He narrowed his only eye at me. "Do you intend to fight?"

I brought my hands up to my bleeding arms, hugging myself tightly and shivering. "Th-That… d-depends… on the answer?"

"Then you must prove you are stronger than me. Your heroes must break me down until I have no strength left."

"O-Oh… I-I was… scared you'd s-say that. Um."

I blinked rapidly, trying to fight the tears but unable to stop them from falling. Kaze's breathing grew more shallow in the background and my anxiety became worse. Breidablik was near Saizo's feet. This was… such a bad gamble. I- I can't. I'm too scared. But Kaze. He'll die. I-I have to…

"D-Do you… Do you _swear _that… that if I die Kaze will be freed? You both? H-He'll… be better?"

"...You're willing to trade your life for that fool?"

"N-No! Yes? I-I don't- I don't know! I just-" My voice cracked and I looked down, shaking my head rapidly. "I just don't want anyone else to die! I-It hurts! Everything _hurts!_"

Thinking about them going through that pain, even just obtaining those wounds, and knowing how much Kaze was suffering right now… my heart felt like it was going to shatter. I was so overwhelmed. I was so stubborn and selfish and determined not to die, focusing only on my survival, but I couldn't stand how my heart was trying to keep me to think about things from their perspective. I was going to break.

"Dying _hurts _and not being able to breathe hurts a-and it's like you're drowning, but can't break out no matter how hard you try to swim! H-He can't- he's suffocating and bleeding and I-I can't stand it! I don't want to die, but I don't want him to die either! And the longer we talk the closer he is to death a-and just _kill me _already, you stupid ninja!"

There was no hesitation.

Red eyes met brown and blades were flying, and I was falling down as a pair of arms grabbed weakly at my waist and knocked me down. Then there were seashells flying down the hall and a weight crushing me, keeping me rooted to the floor. A loud gasp and a warmth dripping onto my hands had me look up, seeing I wasn't dead yet. Kaze was on the brink of unconsciousness, but he used all his remaining strength to keep me from death. His kindness… really did know no bounds. But now he was totally out of it, eyes losing focus. I freaked.

"K-Kaze? Kaze! Hey!" Frick. Frick, frick, frick, fuck. No! Squirming and wiggling to try and get out from under him, the ninja rolled off of me and onto his back, chest heaving up-and-down. He was so close to fading away. I sat up, hand on his chest as I frantically felt for a heartbeat. "S-Stay with me! D-Don't do this, okay? N-No dying! Dying is not allowed! Kaze!"

"It is… d-deserving…"

"No! No! You're not! H-have you even told Corrin what happened yet!?"

I was barely paying attention to Saizo and Frederick fighting each other; I was too panicked about Kaze. "Lady… C-Corrin…?"

"Yeah! Y-You have to serve her first! Th-Then apologize for what happened, even if it wasn't your fault! You deserve _better _than this! S-So no dying!"

He can't. I don't want to see another dead body.

"It's… too late…"

"_NYAHAHA!" _Laughter broke through the area and suddenly Kaze was being blasted away by dark magic, slammed into a wall. A shriek ripped out of my lips and my hands flew up to my mouth. Kaze, he… he was completely knocked out and yet his skin color was… returning? Did… Did Henry just… defeat him? That was… wow. Okay. I'm just… going to go check on him now. "It's curse o' clock!"

"K-Kaze!"

I dashed over, pressing my hands to his face to feel his skin temperature. Warm. Much warmer. His breathing was a lot more regular as well. I… I guess I'll just… stay here with him, then, while the others battle Saizo. I checked the green-haired ninja's head for any large bumps from how hard he hit the wall, but he appeared fine. I guess his exhaustion was what caused it when he was so abruptly attacked. I can't believe it. Relief washed over me and I slumped over, leaning against the wall next to him.

"This is too stressful… holy mother of Zeus..."

Saizo was faring surprisingly well against both Frederick and Henry. I'm impressed that he's lasted this long. And if it weren't for Henry… well, Kaze might be dead now. I looked up at Kaze, a weak smile forming on my lips as the sob I was holding back began to break through. I was always so protective over his character, actually _meeting _him in such a fashion hurt.

It was a good thing he wasn't smiling though. If he had been smiling when he had died…

Gods. I still can't get my grandfather's face out of my mind. The way he looked resting in that coffin during the viewing… I just… can't. It's too much.

I pet Kaze's head again, sniffling. His hair was so real, so soft. There was no way I could imagine this.

"Th-Thank you," I choked out, voice cracking, "I-I'm so sorry…"

This was all my fault. If I didn't exist… then Veronica wouldn't be so intent on having these heroes kill me. Kaze wouldn't have nearly sacrificed himself to protect me- someone who could not fight or defend herself. He really was too kind. Whether it was out of self-loathing or pity, he tried to protect me at the cost of himself. I… I can't thank him and apologize enough.

"I'm so stupid…"

Frederick's shouting in the distance startled me. With a final slash of a seashell Saizo collapsed, Henry towering over him menacingly with an arcfire tome burning in his hands. "Y-You… You've won," the redhead breathed, "the contract with me…"

Looking past them, his single red concentrated on me and I tensed.

"...it is broken. And from what I can tell, my brother's contract as well."

"Contract?" Frederick demanded. "With whom? That Veronica child?"

"Oooohh~ are you working for the lady who killed the Summoner!? I thought you were just a regular ol' assassin, nyah ha!" Henry chortled loudly. The flames danced in his hands and he looked ready to burn Saizo to a crisp- not that he could, I think, since Saizo was a hero. "Can I kill you? I wanna kill you!"

"H… Hen… Henry! F-Frederick!" My voice trembled as I called out their names, but it did what I wanted. It caught their attention. Henry hummed and looked up, whilst Frederick turned his head completely. "D-Don't… hurt them anymore, o-okay? Please? They're not- Saizo isn't evil!"

"He tried to kill you, did he not?" Frederick demanded. I opened my mouth and faltered, before looking down at Kaze. His face was twitching some; I think he was close to awakening. "Why would you show mercy?"

"H-He couldn't… if he didn't kill me, he and Kaze would die!"

"What?" He looked surprised. Henry, however, was intrigued. He skipped right on over, taking note of how I was just casually resting next to one of the invaders. Stopping until he was in front of us, flames dispelled and tome tucked to his side, he squatted down and tilted his head at me.

"Hmmm~ I dunno. I don't sense any curses?" He pressed a finger to his cheek, sticking out his lips. Henry rocked sideways for a moment. "Are you suuuure you're not imagining things?"

"Y-Yes! No? Wait. I'm confused." I can't think properly. "Th-They were forced into contract a-and… when Kaze tried to break it, he started to… get really sick."

The ninja in question began to flicker his eyelids, a groan falling out of his lips. I jumped at the sound and sat up on my knees, watching him with a hand on his shoulder in case he lost balance and fell onto the ground. "Ow…"

"B-But the only way to break the contract was for him to be defeated or for him, or Saizo, to kill me! S-So Saizo was going to kill me, b-but then _you _defeated Kaze!" I looked up at Henry, so relieved and smiling so happily it was a little ridiculous. Tears fell down my face, but I no longer cared. I was just glad no lives were lost this time. "Y-You _saved _him, Henry! You beat Kaze until he blacked out, s-so… you "defeated" him. His contract is gone."

"...Annnd that's a good thing?"

"Yes!"

He looked uncertain for a moment, but after a few seconds of thought his smile broadened and he stood up straight, lifting his arms up in the air. "Yaaaay~! I did a good thing then!"

"What is…" Kaze flinched as he sat up, amethyst eyes taking a minute to adjust to his surroundings. His gaze rested on me and relief spread across his features. "You're safe…?"

I nodded fervently. "Y-Yes… you, uh, you kinda… saved me? Remember? A-And then Frederick showed up and stopped Saizo, a-and then Henry…" This was really insane. "Henry attacked you with magic, knocking you out? I-It… It freed you, so… you can return to Corrin with Saizo." I lowered my head, pulling my hands away and resting them on my lap. "Th-Thank… Thank you. I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Water droplets fell onto my knuckles, but I paid no attention to them. I was too filled with guilt. Gratitude, too, not to mention regret. I wanted to do more to help, but all I could do was bargain with Saizo and pray I would be revived. In the end I never even found out if it would work, or if me dying would really have freed Kaze, but this is a good ending too. No one died this way.

Kaze forced himself to sit up properly, crossing his legs and looking down at me. A small smile spread across his lips and he rested a hand gently on my head. I froze. "It's nothing to thank me for. I'm just glad you're alright. When I saw you speaking to Prince Xander I was… reminded of Lady Corrin. She, too, pleaded with him to stand by her… but he believed her a traitor. I watched as she stood by and pushed both Kingdom aways, but I stayed with Lady Sakura and followed her to Fort Jinya where we gave her our trust. After having our world conquered, being brought here to take over this castle, and being ordered to slay you after witnessing such a familiar scene… I… found I couldn't."

He pulled his hand away, expression solemn and grim.

"Killing you… felt like I would be betraying her as I did when I was a child."

"...You didn't… _betray _her, Kaze…" He looked at me. I met his stare, despite every bone in my body telling me to run away from this conversation. "You didn't know. You were a _kid_, weren't you? Even if you did tell, chances were… she still would have gotten kidnapped. You're not to blame for that. Garon- or, rather, the person possessing him- is."

Kaze was stunned.

"S-So… yeah. Um." Frick. I wasn't meant for these kinds of speeches. I awkwardly stood and held my hands out for him to grab. "L-Let's just… not hate on yourself, okay? You're a good person. Wh-Which probably means nothing coming from me since we just met, but I know a lot about you and Saizo and Corrin a-and a lot of people so it kinda does mean something, but-"

"No, that's…" He hesitated. Then, with a shake of his head, the smallest of smiles on his lips, he reached up and grabbed my hands. With a tug he was pulled up onto his feet, and with him in front of me and Henry to my side I realized just how _small _I was compared to everyone else. I felt so tiny and Frederick wasn't even standing with us. "Thank you, Summoner. You… have a kind heart."

Forcing a grin, I held a finger up in the air and said, "I disagree. But thanks!" I pressed said finger into my cheek, shifting my lips upwards even more. "I try."

A startled blink, then a chuckle. Kaze smiled warmly and looked at Saizo, expression taking a more serious turn. "Brother…"

"What is it?"

"These people… they are not our enemies. We are freed." Saizo huffed, removing his knee from the ground as he stood. "We should return at once to our world."

"And how do you expect we do that? The Princess closed it off so we couldn't return."

What? Veronica did? I distinctly remember Anna saying something about how the Embla royals can close passageways to worlds… and how the Askran royals can-

"Oh my god." My head snapped up and everyone looked at me. "Alfonse!"

Everyone, even Frederick and Saizo, appeared confused. I faced them, flailing my hands in the air as I tried to explain my thought process.

"He can _open _a gate! Path- whatever you wanna call it! He's royalty! Dragon veins and all those shenanigans!"

"That's…" Frederick paused, thinking about it. "That's true. If he knows which world they belong in a gateway to their world could be formed."

"Well? Let's go find him! Or Sharena." She's his sister, after all. I looked at Henry, befuddled, then at the Hoshidan twins. "...Both? Both is good. Let's go find both! Or either! We have ninjas to save!"


	4. The Heroes' Promise

Finding Alfonse and Sharena was harder than I expected it to be. Aside from the castle being completely foreign and not to mention _huge_, the group that I was travelling with wasn't exactly… compatible. Saizo kept trying to disappear on us and hide in the shadows, which led to arguing between him, Kaze, and Frederick- the Ylissean Knight wishing to keep both ninjas in plain view due to their previous stance as enemies. Or, as he put it, assassins that were meant to take my life.

And he remained dumbfounded as to _why _I acted as though it was totally fine now that it was all over. My wellbeing was threatened yet I was treating it like it never happened. What he didn't realize was that I was only _acting _this way because if I thought on it too seriously I would start having a mental and emotional breakdown, and quite honestly I didn't want to deal with that right now. So it's fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine.

F-I-N-E.

Fine.

Henry was the only one acting like everything wasn't bad or life-threatening, but considering how that's just… him… he doesn't really count. I don't think. But at the moment I greatly appreciated his cheeriness; it helped let me behave bubbly myself. Being bubbly is the only good trait of mine, so therefore I'm gonna use it to the max.

Which is why I was talking very animatedly with Henry as he laughed and spoke about all the dismembered body parts he collected from the previous battles today. Fingers, eyeballs, toes, a part of someone's ear… gods, it was so gross. I wanted to cry and throw up, because these were real lives that were lost and pieces of _real _people that were missing. So much was wrong. But it's fine.

"Ohhh, sounds lovely! What kind of curses or hexes can you make with those?" The sarcasm dripped off my tongue in a sickeningly sweet voice as I made that first comment. My curiosity was true, however, as I really did want to know what he could do with them. A little… morbid, perhaps, yet I thought it would be good to be prepared. "Better hearing or… deaf spells? I dunno."

I made a face, thinking about it. Henry just laughed, seeming rather surprised by my interest. His grin broadened.

"Oooooh, all kinds of juicy things! There's one that lets me see through the eyes of a special target! Granted that target needs to have a connection with the person whose eye I stole, but that's just some silly detail. The best curse is the one where you use the _insides _of the eye to slowly melt the entrails of your enemy without them dying instantly!"

"So…" Wow, that was disturbing. "...it's a… torture spell?"

"Kinda! Nyah ha!"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I commented, waving a finger in the air thoughtfully. Henry snickered and wrapped his arms around his stomach, laughing. "That would be a… _grave _mistake."

He stumbled in his walk he was laughing so hard.

"I'd rather not meet such a _dead _end, you know what I mean?" Thank gods these are working. I'm so scared of saying these out loud to him of all people. "Your spells are, uh, quite intimidating."

"Awww," Henry cooed, walking up and leaning down so we were closer in height, arms still crossed, "You don't think I'm scary, do you?"

"...I said intimidating."

Frick. Frick. Don't get so close. It was taking all my willpower not to walk away and hide beside someone. I could see Kaze and Frederick glancing back at us, ready to step in and defend me if necessary. Why are they acting so protective? How come I'm even noticing this when Henry is so close to my face-_ frick he's so pretty. _I can't do this right now. I tried to act as naturally as possible as I turned away, waving my hands through the air and putting a little more pep in my step.

"You're only scary if you're trying to kill me! But you're not, so… n-not scary. You know?"

Although you casually mass-murdering a bunch of people and laughing while you do so is a little frightening…

"Plus, you tell puns! I love puns. Puns are great."

"...You're weird." Henry tilted his head, standing up straight and walking again. The rest of the group had slowed down for us since we had stopped earlier. Now we were together again. "But I think that's great! Normal is boring! Right, Freddy?"

"Do _not _call me that." Frederick scowled. "I implore you to use my proper name."

"If I _muuuuust_, spoilsport!"

Kaze stepped back from the knight to walk beside me and asked quietly, "Is… Is it safe for you here? That man seems a little…"

Safe? Gods no. Today has been a mess of death and destruction. A forced chuckle left my lips and I waved the green-haired ninja off. "It's fiiine~ Henry is a good boy."

"Yup!" Henry poked a finger to his cheek, grinning. "I always do as I'm told! Unless it's a stupid order like "don't kill the enemy". But I guess I can't really kill you anyway because of your Hero status, which is lame, and since whatever contract thingy you signed that made you an enemy is gone now. Plus, this lady right here-"

A hand rested on top of my head and I tensed, relaxing only when it became clear to me that I was not being threatened.

"-tried really hard to convince me not to make you bleed! Isn't that great for you?"

"Y-Yes…" Kaze frowned. "I… thank you for your mercy."

Henry chuckled. "Daaw, you're gonna make me blush!"

"Kaze is nice. And although you _could _potentially do a lot of harm, I'd prefer it if you don't 'cause Kaze is a really good person and deserves to _not _be cursed or beat up. Ya know? Same with Saizo. He's just grumpy."

"Welllll, I do now!" Henry laughed, pulling his hand away. "Oooh, what's this?"

He grabbed my arm all of a sudden and I involuntarily jerked, pain flaring like needles throughout the limb as he touched me. I hissed and backed up, smacking a hand over one of the cuts I was currently bearing, and watched with wide eyes as Henry licked the blood off of his fingers. Frick- how long had I had those wounds? Was this from… _oh_. Out of the corner of my eye I could see some red staining the spikes on Kaze's armguards. It was from when I had tried to shield him from Saizo.

"Uh, it's not- I mean, it's just some scratches. It's not really, um, you know. Bad. I think."

"It's fresh." Henry smacked his lips and Frederick was storming over, grabbing my wrists and causing me to cry out in protest as he pulled my arms out for him to see. "Uh-oh! Pretty, but bad for you. Last time you got all bloody you went sleepy weepy and died!"

"It's not that much blood-" I started, but Frederick cut me off.

"We must have it treated at once! If left to fester an infection may occur!"

"That's-"

"My deepest apologies." Kaze spoke up, facing me and bowing deeply. Frederick stared with narrowed eyes, untrusting, sizing him up for all he was worth. Henry leaned to the side, humming loudly, while Saizo's eyes scanned the hallway as if to memorize the castle's build. "This is all my fault. If I had been stronger… you would not have had to sustain any injuries. I am so terribly sorry."

"N-No! No, no, no! It's fine; _you're _fine! Nothing to apologize for!" Pulling away from the knight's grip, I waved my hands in the air frantically. "Don't worry 'bout it! All that matters is that you and Saizo are free now, right? Let's focus on that! We need to get you back to your world."

"Wowie; you all are _such _a serious bunch!" Henry laughed, putting an effective end to the tense atmosphere. In fact, I think he made it a little more frustrating. "You all need to learn to lighten up a bit! Jeez. You're just as bad as Robin when she gets lost in all her books and forgets to rest up! Relaaaax~ breathe! Nyaha! Oooh, I know; should I make a curse for you to help? It'll take a few birdies as sacrifices, but it'll-"

"Absolutely not." Frederick said curtly, shutting the idea down. "We must tend to the Lady Summoner's wounds."

"Okay…" I drawled, thinking for a moment and speaking slowly. I decided not to point out that they were a little slow in noticing my wounds and that I was _not _going to take offense to that, if only because they were acting so protective now. "If we're gonna do that… how about we fix up the ninjas, too? They're hurt, too. And so are you, Frederick!"

He had several bruises lined along his very naked chest, a couple rips in his blue swim jacket. A nasty gash went along his shoulder down to his elbow. "Ah," He blinked, apparently having not noticed it before, "you are correct. I… am reluctant to share resources with them, but we are in need of… what was the term? "Patching up"?"

Henry snapped his fingers, giggling. "That's the one!"

I am so confused. Are they referencing a conversation I don't know about? It makes sense, but… it also feels a little weird. Huh. Anyway, "Do you even know where the medical supplies are?" We've been wandering the castle for a while now and we still have yet to come across anything or anyone particularly helpful.

"...I will as soon as we find Prince Alphonse."

Which was going to take for freaking ever, because we don't know where he is. Or where Sharena is. Where the heck are the workers for this castle, anyway? Isn't it being used? I mean, sure it doesn't look like it's been… _lived in _for a good while, but it's at least been cleaned up a little. That meant it had visitors or guests, or just people in general. Where were all the soldiers I saw earlier? A servant, even? Aren't they royalty? Where's the castle crew?

Anyone who could give us directions-?

Oh. _Oh._

As we approached the main hall, which was pretty much the abandoned throne room where Xander… took over earlier, I could see many soldiers hanging about listening as Alfonse delivered orders. Sharena was helping take care of the wounded and, from the looks of it, I think Anna was taking stock of weapons and supplies. Only _really_ knowing Anna… it seemed like something she would do. She was very greedy about money.

A trait… I really didn't care for. I didn't much enjoy her character and I liked her even less for bringing me here. But seeing as she's now flesh and blood… I'll have to cut her a little slack. Jeez. A hand on my shoulder snapped me to attention and I jolted, looking up in alarm to see Frederick staring down at me. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You look quite pale. You're not feeling faint from your injuries are you?"

"N-No, I'm fine. Just a headache." I pulled away, uncomfortable, and stepped back-and-forth in wait for Alfonse to notice us. I didn't want to just barge into his conversation. We stood there for about five minutes before things began to grow really awkward and I hesitantly raised a hand in the air- like I was back in high school sitting in class, waiting to ask to use the bathroom. It did the trick and Alfonse's face became confused upon seeing the group, the prince waving us over. "S-Sorry!"

"No, it's… quite alright." The prince said. Frick. Right, I'm speaking to royalty. Okay. Deep breaths. In and out. "Did you summon new heroes while Sharena and I were away?"

I paused to answer, debating how to respond to that question. I held my hands up, moving them around as I thought and spoke, "Welllll, it's… uh, let's just say… they were hiding? And-"

"Lady Summoner; _your arms!_" I was cut off before I could finish, the prince snatching my wrist and moving closer so he could get a better look at the blood staining my dark green shirt. "You're wounded!"

"Uh, yeah, that's… that's a thing. Um. It's fine." I'm fine. Everything is fine. Why is he still holding onto me- this is weird. Frick, he's pretty too. His blue eyes were riddled with concern, intense and unfaltering. After a long moment Alfonse released my arm, but didn't back away. As I spoke, I pressed the tips of my fingers to each other, the back of my index fingers pressing against my mouth as I neared the end of my sentence. "I… I mean, _we _kinda need to... uh… send the ninjas… home? But I-I don't know how to do that and since Anna said- _was it Anna?- _I think it was her, anyway; she said you could open portals? So I was hoping you could-"

"I cannot."

My hands lowered from my face and I stood there stunned. "Wh… What? Wait, as in it's impossible and I was hallucinating the entire conversation or you "can't" as in "won't"?"

Alfonse turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't. With Princess Veronica out there… it's too risky. She won't close it back up once I open it."

"Okay…" I bit my lip, chewing on the flesh for a moment anxiously before casting a quick glance back at the group. "Then… what are we gonna do about Kaze and Saizo?"

"They'll have to stay here."

What? _What? _I shook my head incredulously. "Are you crazy!?" The hall went silent and I tensed, feeling everyone's on us. I just called the prince of this realm insane. Frick. Okay. "Th-They can't; you aren't gonna make 'em fight for you, are you? They have a home, probably families to go back to! W-We can't just… _keep _them here."

Alfonse closed his eyes, sighing. "I'm not opening a portal. This war is bigger than just them."

Oh. _Oh. _Okay. I see how it is. I backed up, shaking a finger in the air while my other hand settled on my hip, lips in a thin line with Breidablik completely forgotten. "Alright. So it's just about you then?"

"What?" That caught his attention. Gods, I hated this. Don't make me do this. I don't want to argue. "I beg your pardon-"

"They have their _own _war to fight!" My voice cracked a little. "A-And if they're not _there _to fight it…? T-This is altering _history _a-and it's bad enough Frederick and Henry and them are here, but Kaze and Saizo are from a… a conquered_ world_ and so many paradoxes are probably already happening and _oh my god _my brain hurts and don't you freaking _do this _to them, okay?" I dug my fingers into my shirt, right above my heart. Everything hurt so much. "She _did _this to them and if you can't fix it then _send me home _right now. You want my help?"

Alfonse said nothing and I could feel myself breaking a little more inside, unable to withstand all the pressure and horror of everything going around me. It was too much.

Fighting desperately against tears, I choked out, "_Earn it."_

The silence was deafening. When he finally did something it wasn't with words; Alfonse just walked forward, grabbed my arm, and proceeded to drag me out of the room. "Wha-hey! H-hey, where are-!?" I could hear footsteps behind us and suddenly there was a flash of green. I yelped as I was yanked back, arm ripped out of Alfonse's grasp. "Whoa!"

My back hit something firm and warm, and it took me a second to realize what was happening. Kaze kept a hand protectively on my shoulder, the blades on his other arm held out defensively and pointed at Alfonse, the man holding me against his chest. "Are you not the royalty of this land? This behavior in inexcusable."

Holy frick. Oh my gods.

"You two weren't summoned by Eleanora." Alfonse stated, eyes narrowed, hand resting on the handle of his sword ready to unsheathe it. "She said you were hiding- those blades on your arms are what caused her wounds, are they not? A conquered world… you were working for Princess Veronica! You tried to assassinate the Summoner!"

"Okay, first off-!" I started, pushing myself away from the green-haired ninja and putting some distance between the three of us. "Kaze didn't hurt me! He actually protected me. _I _hurt me; that's what happens. I'm always getting hurt- it's no big deal! Besides, Kaze's like the nicest person in existence so no attacking him; _put that away!" _Alfonse started to unsheathe the sword so I reached out and smacked him, regretting it instantly when my knuckles hit hard against his armor. "Ow! Frick- see? Point proven. Kaze, good. Veronica, bad. Kaze and Saizo just want to go home back to their kingdom. So! Can we just do that? Send them home?"

Alfonse and Kaze glared at each other, ready to battle it out, and sirens were going off in my head. Memories of blood and ice and fire came to mind, and a lump caught in my throat. In a fit of childish anger and frustration brought on by recent trauma, I let out a strangled noise and crushed the air with my fists, only to ruffle my hair after.

"Just _stop this _already!" Ah, yeah. There it is; the tears are falling. "Just stop! Don't… Don't _keep _them here when… when they can go home… _please_? They're g-good people a-and… and…" I pressed the back of my hands to my eyes, putting pressure and trying to stop the painful burn as I choked back sobs. "J-Just… _stop_."

"...Summoner…" I heard Alfonse say, "I… I'm sorry."

"If you're _sorry _then s-send him _home!" _I glared at him, but my vision was completely blurred. I pointed at Kaze, and then wildly gestured in the direction where I remembered Saizo was. He was just this great big red blob at this point. "And him! You're the… the _good guy, _right!? Prove it!"

Kaze lowered his arm, while Alfonse's conflicted gaze dropped to the ground. The green-haired ninja turned to face me. "Lady Eleanora… you need not fight so hard for us. Not if it causes you such grief."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, gritting my teeth. I couldn't speak anymore. No words would come out.

"If necessary my brother and I can-"

"Speak for yourself." Saizo snapped, appearing out of the shadows. I jumped, Kaze and Alfonse react simultaneously- Alfonse reaching for his weapon instinctively while Kaze put an arm between me and the redhead. "I demand to be returned to Lord Ryoma; I have been away from him for far too long. My liege demands my protection."

"Saizo-"

"_Alright." _The Askran prince spoke up. Expression grim and clearly reluctant, he removed his hand from his sword and stood up straight. "Tomorrow at dawn; I'll open a portal. But no sooner than that. There are preparations and soldiers to be taken care of for today, and I will not avoid my duties. I'm afraid you will have to wait just a little bit longer. Do you agree to these terms?"

Saizo and Kaze shared a look, a silent conversation passing between them. "Yes." Kaze said.

"If I must." Saizo grunted. Alfonse turned his gaze to me and I tensed, still wiping my face off with my sleeves. Pain ripped through my wounded arm and I flinched a little, feeling some warmth as a bit of fresh blood pooled out of my wound, but it wasn't too bad. Not noticeable, either.

"Wh-What?" I was so confused. Alfonse asked if I was also in agreement and I gave a stiff shrug, pointing with crossed arms at the two brothers. "Uhhh, if they're okay with it. I-I just wanted you to do the thing. What time depends on-… on, uh, you guys."

The prince sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, Lady Summoner."

"S-Sorry…"

His lips twitched upwards just a little bit, but the look was gone just as fast as it came. "You should go to Sharena; she can treat those wounds."

"...Oh! Oooh. Right." I whirled around, waving at the summertime giant, "Frederick! Frederick, Sharena has the medicine! We can patch you up now!"

He walked over, frowning deeply. "It is you whose wounds must be tended to. Those cuts appear quite deep."

"I'm fine! Promise. Let's just-" I reached over, grabbing the frayed hem of his jacket and pulling on it to try and get him to move. "Let's get you patched up! Saizo, you too! And Kaze. Henry… probably should be checked." I stopped pulling on Frederick to stare at the dark mage, expression blank as I tried to decipher if he was actually wounded. Henry couldn't really feel pain because of all the nerve damage he sustained from his school and/or orphanage, right? Therefore he wouldn't tell us. Only Robin, his wife, who we don't have. "Henry, get over here!"

The man was tormenting a few soldiers, scaring them with his blinding smile and creepy questions. He was asking someone for a strand of hair and a couple of eyeballs. Ick. Why was he my favorite character in the game again? Then again… he did save me. He rushed to my defense twice. He was… nice.

Which was probably mostly due to Robin and Morgan's influence, thank god. I don't think I could handle a Henry that wasn't married; I'd prefer it if all versions of him was married- to anyone but Tharja- so that he wouldn't… make a clean cold cut from history, never to stain its pages again. I preferred him alive and… as happy as he could be.

We approached Sharena as a group and she quickly got to work looking over our injuries. Frederick and Kaze insisted I go first, much to my dismay, and I was left to be fretted over by the blonde as she panicked about the "Legendary Hero" being hurt. She yanked my gloves off and had me roll up my sleeves to my shoulders so she could get better access, and proceeded to clean the rather nasty gashes on my arms. "I can't believe it! This really is such a bad day… I'm so sorry about this, Eleanora! You must be so upset about everything. I know I would be."

"It's… fine." I answered, pretending the ache in my chest didn't exist. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly, gently rubbing a clean cloth on my arm to remove the dry blood. I hissed when she touched a particularly ginger spot near the cut. "Sorry! I just, I mean, there's so much to take in, right? I can only imagine how different your world is from ours. And… with what Xander did…"

Cold. I stopped breathing for a moment and my expression became blank. All I felt was that coldness, so similar to that moment of death. Him standing over me, blade in my stomach, then tearing into my-

"Oh!" Sharena froze suddenly. Her eyebrows knitted together as she moved closer, leaning in until she was centimeters away from my face. I snapped out of it and jolted, scooting away uncomfortably. "That's… an interesting scar."

"Wh-What?"

"There." She held a finger up and brought it forward, gently resting it against my throat. She pulled away and set her hand around her own neck, though doing so in a strange position. "It's like it's… wrapping around, but not in a full circle. Like-" The princess' face went pale and her eyes grew wide, and as I snapped a hand up to my neck horror dawned on us both. "Mother… oh no. It's true. He… he really did…"

Frederick, who was tending to his own wounds, stopped what he was doing at once when he heard where the conversation was going. His brown eyes snapped over to look at us. "So Prince Xander truly did murder the Summoner? Henry was telling the truth?"

"Of course she was," Kaze muttered darkly, "I saw it happen. My brother and I both did."

Saizo didn't speak, back turned to all of us, checking the supplies to ensure there was no poison. His voice was low when he finally spoke up, "We were in the back lines, waiting for our orders, when Lady Veronica retreated. She ordered us to sneak in and assassinate the Summoner, to ensure she remained dead. As you can see that failed, but should we have succeeded I am certain she would have simply revived once more. It's why I had no qualms about killing an innocent; the girl certainly would have been brought back by that strange weapon of hers."

Stop talking about it. Stop. I don't like how casually you all just… just- _stop it! _I hate it.

"Ooooh~! Look at all this pretty blood!" Henry's laughter could be heard from the other side of the throne room, lifting a man's wounded foot and giggling about his missing toes. "Want me to cast a spell? I know a few things about reattaching limbs, nyah ha!"

Henry…

He stood against Xander. The dark mage saw it all happen; that's why when… I woke up he dashed over. But why? Because Robin told him to help allies and because I was his only way of seeing her ever again? How come he helped me?

I could hardly feel it as Sharena stitched the wounds in my arms, too focused on the Plegian. My head tilted to the side and my eyes closed, recalling the way he dashed over to me in the big battle and how, when Saizo was attacking, he was the first to rush to my side. Deeming Kaze a threat he blasted him away, ironically saving the ninja in the process.

He was… good. Even without Robin beside him the dark mage was kind at heart. Henry was just… twisted and lacked a moral compass. Or perhaps that's the fate of a hero?

They all live such tragic lives, after all.

But I'm… not like that. I'm not heroic. I'm a coward. My hands and legs are shaking so bad right now. I'm terrified.

"There… all done." Sharena rolled my sleeves back down for me and handed me back my fingerless gloves. "If… you ever want someone to talk to-"

"I'm fine. Thanks though." This is so stupid. I hate all of this. I want to go home. "If, uh, that's all, I'm just gonna… wander a bit. There isn't really anything for me to do, so…"

"Summoner!" I froze mid-step, being stopped by a familiar prince. "There are some people who would like to speak with you. It's regarding the tactics you used during the last battle…" Alfonse didn't look too pleased as he stepped forward, nor did he meet my gaze at all as he approached. Behind him were some people dressed in golden-and-white robes, clearly of high status, who I could only assume were strategists. "They would like to discuss some battle strategies with you, even show you to the library to help you learn more about this world. Since you are to be staying with us from now it would do well for you to acquaint yourself in our ways. Please do not feel pressured to act within a certain standard; just be yourself. We merely wish you understand why some here may act the way they do."

"I…" Who am I to refuse? I can't go against the request of a prince, can I? I've already made him mad once; he won't even look at me now. I don't want to do anything, just hide beneath covers and pray I'll wake up from this nightmare, but I can't. Everyone seems convinced I'm this amazing person when I'm not. I'm starting to feel as if I have to live up to their expectations. "I guess-"

"Forgive me, your highness." Kaze appeared out of nowhere, a hand over his chest and knee bent down in respect towards the Askran prince. "But I believe Lady Eleanora is exhausted from today. She's been through quite a bit and is in dire need of a rest. Perhaps this can continue tomorrow?"

...What?

I stared at Kaze, dumbfounded. How come he was jumping to my defense like that? We barely knew each other. I'm grateful, but… confused. I didn't speak, not wanting to go against his concern and really wanting to just nap. I also didn't want to create more anger from Alfonse.

Silence. Alfonse nodded thoughtfully at his words and sighed, "I suppose that is true. Today has been quite an ordeal for everyone today, but the Summoner has had it the worst. We wrongfully brought you from your home to fight our war and you've already suffered so much… You have my deepest apologies. I should not have been so cold earlier. I'm just… a little frustrated from Princess Veronica's invasion."

Oh gods, now he's making me feel bad. Don't you play the guilt trip card, sir! I can't handle it right now. "I-It's fine, I can… I can go to the library and-"

"Absolutely not. You need your rest." Alfonse nodded at Kaze, still refusing to meet my eyes. He was seriously mad at me. It had to be because I argued with him earlier. Frick. "Your room should be ready by now, so… go ahead and get some sleep. I'll have someone fetch you when dinner is ready for everyone."

It honestly feels like I'm being yanked back-and-forth on a chain or rope… being tossed around with ease. There's no winning or escaping; I'm trapped between invisible forces with no way out. I can only go along with it, not having any idea of what to do to free myself.

And so I was escorted back to my room, walking silently alongside Kaze and Frederick. Both appeared protective of me, yet untrusting of each other. It was… almost a shame. Were Kaze and Saizo not leaving in the morning, I'm sure the green ninja and the summer-clad Knight would be good friends once they warmed up to each other.

Such awful thinking... The brothers needed to go home and Frederick- once I figured out how to return him back to Ylisse- we would part ways.

No one else should have to suffer alongside me.

And so instead of actually going to bed like I was told to do, I tried to get the gun to work. I spent over thirty minutes standing in strange, dramatic poses trying to get the bullets to work. Nothing. I did my best anime character impressions and even swung the dumb thing around in a fit, before stopping and standing normally- shooting as though I had a target in front of me. Why wasn't it working?

Was it because of the little counter that said _0?_

Hmm. I summoned… five heroes? When I first obtained the gun the counter read _20_, didn't it?

Frederick took five of the numbers. The others took around… four? Maybe three; I can't count. I proceeded to rummage through the room to find some paper and pencils, but all I got was some old parchment and a couple quill pens. Like _actual _quill pens- there was a little old jar of ink in the desk near the corner. Scribbling some numbers down and hurting my brain in the process with all this adding and subtracting, I finally came to the conclusion that whilst Frederick took five of the numbers the rest each took four- until it got to Henry. He was three numbers.

Why was that?

Hmm. Perhaps I could ask Sharena or Anna about those legends sometime.

A yawn escaped my lips and I blinked a couple times, the exhaustion finally washing over me. Today was so hectic- I was starting to doubt this was a dream. But that would be crazy, wouldn't it? Actually believing this to be reality. I'm not the most intelligent person out there, but I do have _some _common sense. I think.

I leaned my head back and yawned loudly, stretching my arms and legs and kicking off my boots. It was a struggle trying to remove the weird belt that was around my waist, feeling as though it was trying to act in place of a corset. Interesting. Still- once removed it took a few seconds to catch my breath, feeling that similar _withdrawal _from when I had removed my old Renaissance Fair corset. Once I was able to breathe regularly without it I dragged myself over to the bed where I collapsed, tossing and turning only a few times before sleep graced me.

This time in my dreams there were no ice or flame. No child turning to ash in my hands. There was only peace as I sat with one of my sisters, arms wrapped around her middle with my head resting on her chest, her long sharp nails raking gently up-and-down my back in a comforting fashion. I was upset, biting back the lump in my throat as tears stung my eyes, though I wasn't sure what caused it. But she told me not to worry- to never take any of it to heart.

What father said could never hurt me; he just didn't understand. He always focused too much on the logical side of things while our birth mother was too emotional. I leaned towards the emotional side, but I didn't let it envelop me. I wasn't useless or weak. I was strong. And I shouldn't listen to anyone telling me who to be.

My older sister loved me.

That was all that mattered.

I wasn't alone.

My grip on her tightened and I curled closer to her lap, trying not to burst into tears at her words. She always knew what to say. She knew me better than anyone. I loved her. Even more now than ever, now that she was no longer avoiding and hating me like she did when I was a kid. Although… she still calls me _Small Child_. Haha.

My older brother calls me _Little One_.

My eldest sister simply says _Child_, but that's her way of showing affection- especially for someone who couldn't stand being touched. I loved them all _so _much. They've all been through so much heartache...so I understand why they were distant in the past. It still hurts, but we were all close now. And yet…

As I sat here clinging to my sister, I couldn't help but fear that this wouldn't last.

_"You are you. Bubbly, anxious, and nice. Too nice, but that's how it is. You're the least damaged out of all us and, considering all the shit our family deals with, it really is a wonder how you came out so fucking nice- like what the hell?" _A weak smile twitched at my lips as I tried not laugh at that._ "Shit, man, you're one of the most empathetic people I know. Everyone else tends to be bunch of assholes."_

I couldn't help but snort at that, feeling a little better just listening to her voice. _"I'm not nice… I just try not to be mean. I don't… like hurting people. A-And I don't like yelling or… being yelled at."_ I buried my face in her shoulder, curling closer._ "I don't like people. But I don't hate them. I don't know."_

_"People suck, but that's life. Don't worry about it, short-stop."_

How could I not? Talking to people gave me so much anxiety and I always regretted everything I said after. There was never any winning. I just made a bigger fool of myself, so much so to the point where I try to give off this aura where I don't care _how _I act- dramatic, flamboyant, or otherwise. I just wanted to feel safe- like now, cuddling with my sister.

_"Hey."_ Her voice caught my attention, firm and strong. _"Look at me."_

Slowly, I did so- my brown eyes meeting her hazel green.

She smiled._ "I love you."_

And as I opened my mouth to reciprocate those words a blast of cold air hit me, causing me to jolt and snap my eyes open. I was taken out of my dream and dropped painfully onto the floor, wincing and coming to attention just in time to land palms forward, catching myself from smacking my face off the ground. I was awake. Awake and… where?

Where am I?

Where is… what…? This isn't my bedroom. Neither of them. Not at Mom's house or my Dad's house. It wasn't even the guest room I stayed in when I spent the night at my grandparents… ah. Grandpa.

Okay. Calm down. Think. Breathe. Focus.

I need my glasses; I can't see without them. Right? Right. I stumbled around the room blindly, trying to find the little spectacles needed to help with my impaired vision, only to pause when I realized I could see _perfectly _without them. The intricate designs on the gloves I was wearing…

Wait. Gloves?

Oh frick. No, no, no.

What time is it? I had no window so I couldn't look outside and it wasn't as though there was a clock on the wall. I wish I had my phone. Frick. Was this really happening? Am I actually here? I darted out of the room, looking both ways with the door slamming shut behind me, before taking off down a random corridor. Someone, anyone- _please_ tell me this isn't real!

I skidded to a stop right before I could crash into a wall, panting for breath as I exhausted what little energy I had built up during my nap. Left, right, frontwards? Uh. I don't-

Left. Always go left. Unless you're playing an RPG; that typically leads to a dead end. Damn it. Frick.

Okay. Left it is- actually, I'm going to go right. Right is safest.

I went right.

Window, window- staircase! Yes! I went down the stairs, keeping a hand on the railing so I wouldn't slip and fall down them. I had a very bad experience with stairs. Where am I now? Still in the castle. Not the main castle, I remember, but a castle used to host foreign guests and important nobles- etc. I remember the people who escorted me to the bed chamber the first time telling me about it. A secondary castle. Not as important as the first, which hosted the royal family, but for those just below them in status.

After a long time, growing weary of running and slowing down into an sluggish walk, I found myself in the throne room. The place where… Xander had…

Where he…

...killed me.

It was right there.

My feet started to move, not stopping until I had reached just outside the castle walls- standing beside the patch of dead grass where Henry had found me. So much dried blood. Was I really… existing here? What about… my family?

Knees weak and legs tingling, I fell to the ground and sat there, reaching my fingers out to touch the dead bloody grass. It was so dark out- clearly the middle of the night. I suppose I was too deep asleep for anyone to actually wake me for dinner. Not that I minded; I doubted I could eat anything anyway.

My eyes drifted to the side, where you could see several large piles of dirt sticking out of the ground- obviously burial spots for the deceased soldiers, Askr and Embla alike. So many people are dead. Dead and because… why? A little spoiled princess told them to fight for her? She probably conscripted them from innocent villages and forced them to battle. Now they were all gone.

Never to see home again.

Their friends, family, loved ones… even the pets they had waiting for them to come home so they would be fed and cuddled. Never again.

"I don't get it…" I muttered shakily, voice cracking as I looked at the graves. "Why can't we all just... _ARGH!" _I raised the gun and smacked it hard against the ground, rather hoping to break it. When it didn't work I proceeded to slam my fist against the earth repeatedly. "Stupid- little- freaking-_frick! _I hate it! I hate you all! You're-You're _jerks! _Brats! Who decided this!?"

I stood and slammed my foot in the ground, uncaring at how my toes cried out from the pain.

"You're all _jerks! _Mean-faced, two-faced, scheming jerks!" We're not pawns to be toyed with. We had lives. "Veronica, I'mma smack you in the _face!_ And Xander, you big stupid caring _moron_, I'mma find you!"

Tears streaming down my face as I dramatically cried out, I pointed out into the distance where I remembered his horse running. It didn't bother me as to whether or not I could be heard by those inside the castle; all the bedrooms were on the upper floors anyway. I was just so stressed- I needed to vent, no matter how ridiculous I felt whilst yelling at nothing. I was so angry.

"I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna _find _you a-and when I do you'll see your mistake! And then when you go home Corrin and Camilla are gonna g-give you the _scolding _of a lifetime because of what a _stupid _big brother you were being! You hear me!? You _stupid_ big brother! What would Siegbert think!? You dummy!"

"You know my son?"

I screamed. A horrified, shrill-pitched, ear piercing screech erupted from my lips upon hearing the sound of _his _voice and I whirled around, unable to believe I hadn't noticed the bright light that came from Breidablik after I threw it. My finger must have squeezed the trigger by accident, because… standing before me was… was…

"Although I suppose my first question should be why you're insulting me so, when we have never met?" Xander held a giant Lilith dragon floatie close to his side, frowning deeply at me, before looking around as the light died down. "And where are we? It's quite dark out, is it not? I was at the beach just moments before… the voice I heard asking for help; did it belong to you?"

"Xan… Xander…?" Oh gods. "X-Xan… Xan…"

No. No, no, no, no, no.

My legs stumbled back and I choked, losing balance as my knees gave out, causing me to fall onto my rear. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak; I was so scared. What was even worse was that he was even more bare than Frederick was; all Xander wore to cover himself was a pair of very tight swim trunks. Fuck.

I can't even censor my thoughts anymore, I'm too panicked- _fucking shit fuck damn it fuck! _I scrambled backwards, heart pounding so loud I could hear it roaring in my ears. Fighting wasn't an option; I was too weak, too small. How am I supposed to get away? Oh gods, he's walking over.

He's-

"Are you… alright? You're quite pale…"

He's going to kill me. Xander is reaching a hand out and _oh gods _he's going to aim for my throat again, isn't he? He's going to tear my head off with his bare hands and I'm going to be killed by a half-naked Xander. The rest of what he said went through one ear and out the other, any and all words muddling together and not quite audible. My vision was blurred by tears and I squeezed my eyes shut, lips curled back.

The man pulled away, startled when a shuriken appeared out of nowhere and nearly sliced his nose. Seeing Xander turn his head, I wasted no time in scurrying to my feet and scrambling away- falling in the process as my limbs gave out once more. I was so desperate, so scared; I barely had control over any of my bodily functions. Footsteps rang through the air and I shrieked, wrapping my arms over my head fearfully.

I don't want this. I don't want to die.

I'm so scared.

"Summoner!" A familiar voice rang out, the footsteps coming to a halt. I choked and glanced up, seeing a familiar knight kneeling down beside me. He reached his hands out, gently resting them on my shoulders. "M'lady, are you unharmed?"

"F-F-Fre-Freder-Frederick…!"

He was here. I wasn't dead. Hiccuping quite painfully as I began to sob, I found myself lunging forward and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. The knight blinked, only momentarily surprised, before he lifted me up in his arms and cradled me close- as if I were a small child who had just suffered from a terrible nightmare. My fingers dug into his blue swim jacket and any words I said ended up garbled, a stammering nonsensical mess as my throat got caught on each syllable.

Kaze glanced back at us, the ninja standing opposite to the Nohrian Prince, his weapons ready to be used. Though I was unaware of it he had been keeping a close watch on me ever since I retired to the bedroom and had been following me quietly from the shadows from the moment I left. He also knew that the man before him was not the same Xander who had done such harm to me earlier this day, but my fear of him was real.

And as such he was _not _to come anywhere near me.

I eventually stopped crying, body and emotions shutting down, falling apart more and more with each passing second. Things were too much. I couldn't handle it. My heart sank into my stomach and my mind went blank, arms and legs strangely numb as a coldness sank into my bones. I couldn't even feel the warmth radiating from Frederick's body. I was just… empty.

Kaze watched the new Xander carefully, taking note of his summertime attire and the way his red eyes looked so _greatly _concerned about my wellbeing despite having never met me before. This one acted different from the Xander he knew back in Hoshido and was even more different than the one he had been forced to serve under Veronica's orders. However, Kaze did not lower his shuriken or dagger, instead tensing his legs in preparation of any sort of attack.

It was a good thing his brother, Saizo, had alerted the brunette knight of me leaving the room in a panic. Otherwise Frederick would not be trying to calm me down now. How I knew of their pasts was questionable to them, yet Kaze could tell there was no ill will in my heart. To him there was something about me, the Summoner, and the look in my eyes. The very aura I gave off and my own apparent kindness told him I could be trusted. And, as this was the case, he would defend me for as long as he remained in Askr.

He was the only retainer without a liege to serve, the one who would have been his master taken at childhood. Returned to him, but not as one who gives him orders. Not as one he has sworn to protect and give his life for. What was he to do, then? He could never tell Corrin of his wretched failure, but my words had given him the slightest comfort. That maybe she would forgive him.

And yet… he would never forgive himself if he allowed something to happen to me again.

So here he stood, blades directed towards the summertime Xander. "Not one step forward, Your Highness." He warned, eyes narrowing. "I'm afraid your counterpart has made it difficult for you to be welcome here."

"Counterpart?" The blond echoed, confusion in his gaze. "Kaze, my friend… why do you act so hostile? Did we not fight for the same reason? Where is this strange place… and who are these strangers?"

That information was intriguing to him. There was a version of him that was on good terms with the enemy of his kingdom? Hmph. "I am no friend of yours, Prince Xander."

"Prince? You know as well as I that I was crowned king not long ago! You stood beside me, remember? And just now…" Xander glanced around, frowning deeply. "I was at the beach with my siblings… when I suddenly heard a voice asking for help. Upon answering it, I found myself here before that young woman. I wish to offer my services, to help her cease her troubles, yet I find that difficult to do so if no one will tell me what it is that is wrong…"

"It is you who has caused this, _King. _I'm afraid your help is not needed."

"I find that hard to believe. I've just met her."

"_You _have, but it was another you who inflicted the pain."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You will in due time, though I must ask you keep your distance."

Xander flicked his gaze over to where Frederick and I were, seeing how such pure, unadulterated fear… was being directed towards him. The king was fully aware of the less than savory acts he had committed under the commands of his possessed father, but this was a total stranger from… what? Another land? He knew he could be intimidating, but out of his armor?

He felt a pang in his chest at the sight, imagining if it were Elise or Corrin acting as though he had brought them harm. The betrayal and heartbreak in their eyes when he refused to side with them at the beginning… was oddly enough the same. Those doe brown eyes of this young woman were so different, yet so similar.

"I… see." Xander finally said, a troubled expression on his face. "My… deepest apologies."

And that isn't even mentioning Kaze- who was acting as though everything between them didn't happen at all. Like he didn't even see him as anything other than the Nohrian heir- a soldier whose only purpose was to kill. It… was like they were back to square one. He kept claiming there was an alternate version of him…

If Xander hadn't had to deal with dragons and a magical kingdom that could make you disappear just by saying its name, he might not have believed it. If there was another version of him… then perhaps this nonsense could be explained as to why Kaze was behaving as such? If there was another him, was there another Kaze?

However… that did not answer the most important question.

Who was I… and how did he wind up here? Xander's mind ached with all this new information. All he wanted was to spend a relaxing day at the beach with his dear family and maybe, just maybe, help someone. Instead he was being threated by a different version of his close friend and was being led away in a worn castle, watching as Frederick carried me into a room.

I couldn't tell you what happened or when it happened, but I found myself in a kitchen with Frederick cooking in the background. I was frozen, shivering, crying, and… sitting quietly, only snapping out of my shock and tensing when I realized there was a large blanket draped over my shoulders. I hadn't even realized where we were, not truly, until this moment. My mind was half-convinced that we were still outside.

A befuddled noise escaped my lis and I snapped to attention, looking around and taking in the new room. "F… Frederick?"

"Lady Summoner." He responded in kind, turning his head as he stirred whatever it was he was making, the liquid inside the large pot boiling on the stove. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer and glanced down, uncomfortable as the memories tried to rise up to the surface. I tried not to think about it, to forget those red eyes that had been boring down at me. My fingers grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it closer, a cold chill running through me and causing me to shiver. I sniffled. "Um… F-Frederick?"

"Yes."

"Th-this is… r-random, but… how far did you get into your quest with Chrom? Er, Prince Chrom?"

"His proper title is Exalt." He told me. I took a shaky breath and tried to calm down, feeling as if I were slowly going crazy. To think- I was really having a conversation with Frederick. The man set the fire on the stove to a low heat, turning around and carefully pulling out a chair to sit down next to me. He laced his fingers together on the table, watching me intently with his brown eyes. They were so curious and full of life, concern hidden in that deep gaze, and the more I watched him the more _human _he seemed. Was this person... truly existing? Was I wholly existing here? "Might I ask _how _you know of me and my allies?"

I didn't answer at first. The most logical reaction would be not to tell him at all, but if I was supposedly some legend here and they were all magical heroes for me to summon… then I had an idea as to what to tell him. I licked my dry lips and swallowed the lump that had painfully formed in my throat.

"I-It's… complicated." I settled on, burrowing in the blanket and basking in the warmth and comfort it gave off. "Like… I'm a legend here, right? But where I'm from…_ you guys _are the legends. Stories that are told, each with various endings. That's why in your world Robin is male and in Henry's world Robin is female. They're even married with a son."

I waited a moment to continue, allowing the information to sink in and to help calm myself.

"I… I know a lot about all of you, but without specific details being told me about your life and how it's been lived… I can't say for certain _which _version of the story you're from. Like… how I'm a story here, you're a story there."

My eyes nervously glanced up at him, gauging his reaction. His face was completely neutral.

"I… um. I know some other stories, too, but I'm pretty… attached to the ones about the Shepherds and the ones about… about…"

I took a shaky breath, turning away from Frederick and choking up, a pair of cold red eyes appearing in my mind. My chest hurt so bad. Clearing my throat, I continued quietly,

"...you know… X-Xander."

"I see…" Frederick's eyebrows were knitted together. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Y-Yeah." Feeling myself starting to get overly emotional again, I tried to change the subject with a weak grin. "Um, the Henry I summoned here- I think… he might be close to his version of you. He isn't… a _bad _person; he's actually really sweet. His moral compass is just a roulette wheel, but that mostly stems from his childhood. So… if you talk to him, you might… be less creeped out?"

I felt a little like a hypocrite, as I had found myself being creeped out by the dark mage earlier, but I had seen his kindness shine through. There was no way I could talk bad about him, especially knowing his backstory and having met him in person. He was strange and a little unorthodox, and it was hard to tell when he was being serious or not. Yet, through that strangeness, his gentle heart shined through. You just have to look close.

"I-It could even help get closer to your version of Henry when you go back home!"

Frederick remained silent for a long moment. I watched nervously until he let out a sigh, the man wearing a thoughtful expression. "As much as I loathe to speak to him… you are right. I _would _like to have a talk sometime to compare the differences between our two worlds and, as disconcerting as it is to learn that I am nothing but stories where you're from, it is a relief to hear that I am not forgotten." He turned to look down at me and I blinked, having not expected such an expression directed towards me. I dare say he almost looked like he was smiling. "It is an honor to have been told to you, the legendary Summoner of Askr. In all my years of servitude I never once imagined I could be held in such high esteem."

"...I-I mean, you're pretty popular where I'm from, so…" I felt so flustered. I looked away, instead focusing on the scent of whatever stew he was cooking. "Y… Yeah. Exalted Chrom and Lissa are loved, too; everyone in the Sheppards are adored."

Even Tharja, for some god awful reason, was loved. I despised her so much; she was a terrible person and an even worse mother. Noir and whoever her father was deserved so much better. How is it that Rhajat, someone who is supposed to be a reincarnation of the woman, was so much more likeable? It was ridiculous. At least _she _had feelings and cared about others. Tharja straight-up experiments on her family.

I hated her so much- almost as much as I despised Cordelia and Hana.

Hana was a brat and a hypocrite, who hated on Corrin for something they had literally no control over and blamed them for getting kidnapped. She'd make fun of Subaki and give him hell for being a perfectionist, but the exact second she'd do the same thing as him she would make a fuss. Not to mention all the anger I had towards those that tried to compare him and Cordelia together- they were nothing alike!

Cordelia was everything Subaki wished he _could _be. She could never be him and he would never be her; it was as simple as that. He was ridden with anxiety and fear, fearful of committing even the slightest misstep into a room, of heading into a strategy meeting with a single strand of hair out of place. He would train for days and years on end until he perfected a skill, and would act arrogant as a result of how proud he was of himself. He was emotionally and mentally abused by his family growing up, raised to be something unreasonable.

And Cordelia… she was literally flawless in everything except her love for Chrom. Her only true growth was moving on from that one-sided affection, yet even then it's brought up that she still cared about him deeply. Perhaps if she could actually _have _a relationship with the prince I might not dislike her as much as I do, but because of it she caused her daughter to have a severe inferiority complex. That child and her supports drove me insane, as there was even less growth with her, and Subaki is supposed to be that child's canon husband?

Way to go. You broke them both.

I utterly adored Caeldori, however. She wanted more than anything to be like her father and in that her flaws stood, but she _learned _from those flaws during her supports with him. He taught her that she didn't have to be perfect, that he wasn't perfect, and that they shouldn't wear themselves out trying to _be _perfect. It was such a beautiful thing and… Selena sort of ruined it. She was better of with Benny, where her character actually _showed _development. Ignatius' personality also makes sense with them as his parents- to me it does, anyway.

Why am I even thinking about this?

Oh gods, if Felicia was here… that meant I might summon one of them. I prayed Peri didn't show up; she was terrifying. She would probably cleave me in half with her lance for giggles. Ugh, why…? She was a character with even littler background, though now… I supposed she was an actual person. They all were.

Frederick here was proof of that.

"Ah! I believe the food is ready." The summertime knight paused upon hearing the boiling and stood, carefully making his way over to the stove and removing the pot from the hot burner, placing it to the side. As I heard the clatter of him opening cabinets and grabbing several dishes, he said, "I had noticed before that you did not arrive earlier for dinner. As such I assumed you would be rather hungry; I hope that is alright?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Was the only reason he was going out of his way for me because I was supposed to be this legendary hero? The Askran Summoner…? Wasn't he bitter towards me at all for stealing him away from his homeland and master? I watched with uncertain eyes as he moved around the kitchen, the man setting a bowl of beef stew down in front of me. It smelled utterly delicious, but at the same time I just didn't feel much hunger at all.

"Thank you…" I murmured, voice barely audible as I stared at it. Frederick stared at me expectantly and I tried not to shy away, feeling pressured into trying the food. Picking up a spoon that he had ever-so-carefully placed down on a napkin, I scooped up a bit and blew on it to cool the soup down. Then I took a bite. As soon as the flavor of meat and potatoes touched my tongue my stomach realized just how badly it did in fact need sustenance, and it was only due to Frederick's scolding for me to slow down that I didn't choke on it. "Th-This is so good! How!?"

Oh my gods. I feel like Kagome when she wound up in the Feudal Era for the first time and was trying Kaede's soup.

"Real food, real food!"

Frederick stood beside the table with a pleased grin, hands laced behind him. "I made sure to use only the finest spices that were in this kitchen. It is good that you have a healthy appetite. Do you wish for seconds?"

Drinking the juice that was left, I hurriedly held the bowl out to him. He took it from me and refilled it, but before I could continue to eat a napkin was suddenly shoved in my face as he wiped off my chin like I was some child. "I-I can-hey-!"

"Such a mess. Please watch yourself, Lady Summoner." I tried to smack his arm away, but he was far stronger than I was and equally determined to pamper me. When it became abundantly clear that he was not going to stop I gave up, huffing with a pout and allowing him to clean my face off. I doubted it was even that messy- there was hardly anything on the napkin. "You must focus on regaining your strength; though I do wish you would not make such a fool of yourself in the process. It would not bode well if the Great Hero of legend were seen in such a state, not to mention falling ill, now would it? Morale would surely decrease!"

"I… I'm sorry." I closed my eyes with a cringe and lowered my head, biting down hard on my bottom lip. I want to retort and snap at him, to tell him to leave me alone and that I could eat how I wanted. It was my life. I didn't need to be treated like royalty or some legend. It wasn't as if I wanted to be here. "I…"

But Frederick didn't exactly wish to be here either; none of the people I summoned did. He was probably just doing his best to adapt to being brought to Askr. I had no right to be mad at him.

Guilt began to gnaw away at me, a lump forming in my throat as I went deep in thought. If I hadn't been such a weak, sickly human… I could have done something other than doom these wonderful people to the fate of fighting in another war. "I-I'll send you home, I promise; I just… I just need to figure out how to first. I-I'll ask Alfonse or Sharena, or Anna- one of them has to know something, r-right? You can… go home."

I sniffled, bringing a hand up to my face and covering my mouth. I was so close to crying again.

"You and Lissa want to be with Chrom again, so…"

"Yes. We do."

There was no hiding my flinch.

"But we also desire to help you, Lady Summoner."

My eyes snapped open and I whirled around, staring up at him in shock. "Wh-What?" That didn't make any sense at all. My eyes trailed across his facial features, taking in every breath and blink with increased concentration, observing him closely and watching for any signs that would give away his thoughts. Wasn't he even the least bit worried? Was he really so certain I could be trusted? "Wh-Why? How come… How come you want to help me? You're Frederick the Wary; I… I never _gave _you a good reason to trust me!"

He hummed at that, closing his eyes as he pondered his answer. "...That is true. In all honesty, logic speaks that caution should be taken with you." His brown eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat, anxiety and surprise welling up and mixing together in a very unhealthy concoction. "As though the moment I give you my trust, you might suddenly spring a terrible surprise on me. And yet… every fiber of my being has me compelled to fight. For you. It is odd, I admit, but it is not… unwelcoming. Without Lord Chrom or Lady Lissa I fear I lack purpose, so serving you is… relaxing when not in their presence. I pray that's alright with you? As mentioned before, we are in a… similiar situation."

Lissa had already gone to bed tonight, so the fact that he was here with me and not guarding her room was mind blowing enough. But being told that he instinctively trusts me? I think his original lord might have rubbed off on him. I was just about to take a bite of my soup to distract myself from this topic and to avoid answering when a voice suddenly rang out, startling me.

"She does have a certain charisma, does she not?" As soon as I found myself choking on the food, Kaze and Frederick were both my side and trying to help. "M-My apologies, M'lady!"

"S-Scared me," I bit out, glancing up at him, "Uh, Frederick made soup. Want some?"

The ninja stepped away, a hand resting against his chest in relief. He shook his head. "No, I will be fine, thank you. Are you feeling any better?"

Nope. No. I'm not thinking about it. I refuse. I proceeded to shovel more food in my mouth, stubbornly chewing on the wonderfully tender beef and swallowing. The two men stared at me, awaiting a response, and realized very quickly that they weren't getting one. Kaze frowned, stepping closer, tilting his head to get a better look at my expression. Seeing this out of my peripheral vision I turned away, quickly drinking some of the water Frederick had so kindly poured for me.

"...Based on your avoidance of this topic, I will assume you are _not _doing well." He sighed. Kaze glanced up at Frederick, who eyed him skeptically, before he focused his gaze back on me. "What shall we do with our guest? He is waiting in the hall rather uncomfortably. Dare I awaken the Askran prince?"

"We will have to inform them sooner or later." Frederick responded, eyebrows knitting together. "How troublesome. On the same day he is our enemy, he becomes our ally. Different worlds, yes, but… the damage is done."

I hunched down closer to the table, concentrating heavily on the empty bowl before me. I held the blanket closer, a numbness forming in my chest that started to spread to the rest of my body. I didn't like it. It made me want to throw up. Frederick took the bowl away, asking if I wanted more, and seeing how I shook my head he went to do the dishes. Kaze watched me, reading the way I was acting. "M'lady… no harm will come to you. I can assure you of this."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Your safety is our priority… and the man outside is nothing like the one serving Embla. You will be protected."

I know. I _know _that. It doesn't make it any less painful though. When I looked at him all I saw was the murderous king who wanted me dead for the sole reason that Veronica willed it so. I was so scared. I'm still scared. I can't do this. Kaze knelt down beside me, pulling the chair out I was sitting in so I would be forced to face him.

"Lady Eleanora," He said firmly, causing me to raise my gaze to meet his, "I will protect you. You have my word. If this Xander so much as _tries _to lift a finger against you I will rid you of him."

My eyes went wide. Surely he wasn't serious right now? He can't just kill him- besides, he's a hero! Heroes can't murder each other; the contracts won't allow it. Was he not aware of this? "Th-That's not… really, dude, you don't have to do this! It's fine. I'll be… fine."

"You went so far as to risk your life for mine in order to free me from the contract." Kaze told me, tightening his hold on the chair leg, his free arm draped over his knee. Frederick watched the scene with calculating eyes, observing the ninja closely to ensure that he himself was not a threat. After all that Kaze had done today, even he had to admit that the ninja showed no signs of disloyalty. Kaze's amethyst eyes were brimming with sincerity, every word out of his mouth the genuine truth. "Allow me to do the same for you. You know I serve no single master… and now I understand why."

Ah, frick. He was totally hiding in the shadows while Frederick and I spoke, wasn't he? Of course he was.

"Lady Eleanora… no, Lady Summoner! One day I will return to Princess Corrin and tell her of my sin, but I can not bring myself to leave while you are still in distress. While your life could be taken again." He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, lowering his head in a bow. "Please, allow me to keep you safe during this war. Grant me permission to protect you from all those who wish to bring you harm. Form a contract with me and take me as one of the heroes that serve under you."

"I…" My eyes flickered up to Frederick, knowing that I still had yet to answer his own request. What on earth was I supposed to say? Their gazes were so intense it was overwhelming and I… found it hard to protest. My voice got stuck in my throat and I took a shaky breath, lowering my hands down to my throat where a new scar resided. "I just…"

This is too much. I pulled my hand away, wrapping my fingers lightly around my neck and trying to calm down. What is with this? Are they really trying to preach their service to me? A stranger? Kaze was… understandable to a point, but Frederick? Is it because I was supposed to be this great and mighty Summoner? I was definitely revived by Breidablik and that… did something else to me. I wasn't quite myself anymore.

My vision and my lungs… it was as if they were never impaired. My nose was just as keen as ever, yet my nails… no matter how much I tried to scratch the paint off it remained. Everyone here acted so kind to me, even though I was the one who had wrongly brought them here. They should be bitter and spiteful, wishing me pain rather than relief. They were fighting because of me. "I just don't want _you _guys hurt…"

"Forgive my saying so," Frederick spoke up, stepping over and stopping beside Kaze. The ninja stood, not at all intimidated by this muscular bear of a man. The summertime knight looked down at me, "but it almost sounds as if you are doubting our abilities. I still do not trust this assassin, but you know of him… do you not? I will, _reluctantly_, accept your judgment of him on one condition."

I sniffled, wiggling my nose as I hugged the blanket closet to me. "Wh-What's that?"

"You accept my service as your bodyguard and use your powers as Summoner to not only bring this war to an end, but to ensure the safety of Lady Lissa." I felt so small in comparison, shrinking down into the chair as he towered over both me and ninja. "She will also be my first priority, unless of course Lord Chrom is brought here. Then I shall give my life for both. Still, that does not mean I will stop serving you. I merely wish for you to understand my priorities."

Oh, thank gods. I was so scared the universe itself was going to explode from the strange behavior Frederick had been showing earlier; as it turns out everything is fine. He's himself. "Y-yeah, I mean- I was never expecting you to… you know, help me in the first place? I don't matter, dude; just focus on Lissa."

"I disagree." Kaze commented, folding his arms over his chest. "You are a Great Hero brought forth to Askr by a divine weapon and are now the main target of the Emblian Royal Family. You are of _great _importance."

"...Oookay." I cleared my throat and clapped my hands together, standing. "I still don't think so. But I'm not gonna stop you guys or whatever from doing what you want, so! There's that. Just don't blame me when you guys finally realize that this was a bad idea! Also, I'm really thirsty so where's my glass-? Ah. Found it."

I picked it up, chugging the rest of the water that was inside. Kicking the chair out from the table, I stood and pushed it in. I hugged the blanket close, cold and really not wishing to remove. The ninja stared down at me, moving until he was directly in front of me. I tensed at the close proximity, suddenly very uncomfortable as I was surrounded by these two men. "Do you accept us, M'lady? Will you form a contract with me?"

He won't stop. They're both so determined. Why won't they just leave me be!? "I-I just said- yeah! Okay. Fine. Contract. Formed." I wiggled my fingers at him, not understanding what on earth they wanted me to actually do. "There. That good?"

The ninja reached a hand up and my eyes went wide when he pressed his palm against mine. His expression was completely serious. I was so focused on him that I almost missed the golden light that began to emit from our hands, a golden coil wrapping around my wrist and gradually spreading over to his. From it a new shape took form in the air, pressing against the backs of our hands; a valknut- otherwise known as a norse symbol- that comprised of three interlocking triangles.

If my family weren't so obsessed with mythology, I wouldn't have any idea what this meant. Thankfully I did- or at least had a decent idea. From what I could remember it was supposed to symbolize some sort of power of life-and-death, maybe showing how the two were connected. It could also be described as… frick- what was the name?

Hungr… no. Hrungnir? Yeah. Hrungnir's Heart. I needed to read up on more books, because I don't really remember who that person is. I think he was a giant from Jotunheim.

The light faded and Kaze pulled his hand away, staring at his knuckles with a strange expression. "Even the contract is gentle…" He smiled, lifting his gaze to stare at me. His expression was so soft and I had no idea how to react to it, still too stunned by what just happened. That was literal magic we just performed. Kaze curled his hand against his chest. "You truly are something else, Lady Eleanora. If anyone can defeat Princess Veronica… it is surely you."

"Y… Yeah…" I stammered. Frederick stepped forward, moving even closer, and pulled the blanket from my shoulders. He folded it carefully and set it down on the table end. "Uh, wait, okay. So… what?" I made a face, eyebrows knitting together and nose scrunching up. "A-Are you staying here now? What just happened? Are you not going back to Hoshido?"

Kaze chuckled. "Did we not just discuss this? We already made the contract. I am going to fight with the other heroes here in this land." He then frowned, glancing at the door. "And speaking of heroes… there is one waiting outside for us. We must speak with him. I will hide in the shadows; Frederick, remain with her. This is going to be a hard conversation."

"I already planned on staying by her side." Frederick told him, clearly not liking being told what to do. "You mind yourself. Of course… I did agree to accept her judgment of you, so I will try to tone down my… er… unrest towards you as a stranger."

The green-haired man nodded his head, arms folded across his chest. "Your caution is understandable. I do not fault you for it. In times like these it is hard not to be wary of those, especially of one who had been previously seen as an enemy."

Ah, frick, look at them. They're bonding. Would this be considered a C-Support? If so I am in full _support _of it. Hehe. Ooh, I love bad jokes. I resisted the urge to snort at my thoughts, greatly amused by my terrible sense of humor. My dad always did say I was rather quirky. I took a deep breath and ruffled my hair, glancing nervously at the door. I was going to have to face this sooner or later, I just… wasn't ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready.

Those cold red eyes…

My hands drifted down to my throat where a new scar sat, wrapped halfway around my neck. I wished Sharena had never pointed it out. I… gods, I can't. I'm too scared. I can't do this. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Frederick offering support as best as he can. "It'll be alright, Lady Summoner. No harm will come to you. "

"Y-You say that, but…"

All I can think of is the feeling of Siegfried tearing into me. What if this version of Xander decides he wants to attack me as well? My heart won't be able to handle any more trauma or betrayal; too much has happened today and I needed a serious break. "If you wish," Frederick began, snapping me out of my darker thoughts, "you may hide behind me. I will shield you from his vision when we approach."

My head snapped up and I gawked, stunned. "R… Really?" He would let me do that? Frederick nodded, offering an encouraging smile.

"Yes! I have promised to keep you safe- I am a man of my word, a knight of Ylisse. My service is yours. Now come- let us go speak with the hero you summoned." He stepped forward, walking past Kaze and heading towards the door. I hesitated before following him, still greatly nervous. I latched onto the hem of his blue swim jacket, feeling a lot like a small child hovering behind her older brother, and tried to ignore the racing of my frantic heart. "My apologies for having you wait out here for so long, King Xander. Unfortunately, there were some issues that needed to be discussed before we could properly approach you."

God dang, they're so formal. I feel so out of place. My grip tightened and I peered over Frederick's side, noting that Kaze had disappeared. He was already hiding in the shadows like the trained ninja that he was. Impressive. My breath caught in my throat when I heard a familiar voice, Xander speaking to Frederick. "Oh no, it is… quite alright. I understand that another version of myself caused trouble? Is that right? I am afraid I do not know all the details, but I'm not totally unfamiliar with magic and different worlds."

"Then this will be easy to explain."

Frederick held his arms out to his side, keeping me shielded, but I was still able to peek out and get a glimpse of the man he was talking with. My eyes widened, mind fully able to comprehend what it was seeing now that it wasn't completely laced with panic. This version of Xander was clad in _nothing _but a pair of very short and tight swim trunks. He was even bulkier than I had imagined, which if I'm being honestly only made me even more scared, with bulging biceps and pectorals. His freaking thighs looked like they could crush skulls. I hated the fact I was even paying this much attention to his physique.

"The Lady Summoner…" I froze up. ".. .was brought here to Askr in a desperate attempt for survival. She is a legend, a Great Hero, from myth that can summon forth heroes from other lands- such as yourself and I. The rivaling kingdom, Embla, conquers worlds with heroes and forces them into contract to serve her- enslaving them in an attempt to defeat Askr and take over the land. Working for her… is a version of you- another King of Nohr. This one, however, is from a world where the main hero chose not to side with Hoshido."

I hid again, lowering my head and shaking as Frederick told the story.

"He works with Princess Veronica of Embla and, on the same day Lady Eleanora was summoned, they invaded this castle. That Xander took it upon himself to use his blade and _slay _her, and had it not been for the mystical powers of the divine weapon she wields… Lady Eleanora would not be with us now."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." I heard the blond man say. "If such a thing happened… why did she summon me here?"

"Lady Eleanora does not have control over who she summons. Breidablik, the divine weapon, chooses who is brought here."

"...I see. Lady Eleanora- you are there, are you not?" I flinched when he called out to me. "May I please see your face? I wish to speak with you properly and apologize on behalf of my other self."

I don't want to. My grip on Frederick's jacket tightened and I swallowed down the lump in my throat, hands shaking as I thought about speaking with the man face-to-face. He was terrifying. No matter how many times I told myself it wasn't _him _who had killed me, it did nothing to rid me of those horrid memories or calm my nerves. _It'll be fine, _I tried to tell myself, _Kaze and Freddy are here. _They won't let me get hurt. The two have been protecting me from the start. I can do this. I have to if this person is going to be here at the castle for as long as it took for me to figure out how to send him home.

"Ah…" Xander watched as I slowly moved away from behind Frederick, not quite letting go of the blue swim jacket the knight was wearing. My gaze focused on the floor, eyes growing misty as my heart pounded fearfully within my chest. I blinked a few times and forced myself to look up, almost flinching away when I saw those red eyes. The man's expression softened and he held the Lilith floatie against his side. "You really… are quite frightened of me."

Frederick stared down at me, watching my behavior closely. My stomach churned with each word Xander spoke and every fiber of my being was telling me to run away. That I was in danger. It was then that the man stepped forward, pressing a hand against his chest and bowing his head.

"I know now that no apology will make up for what has been done... " My eyes widened when he dropped to one knee, showing how truly remorseful he was. A king was… bowing. Kneeling to me. Because he felt guilty and ashamed for what his other self had done. My fingers curled around my neck, feeling the scar, and a coldness washed over my body when my mind fully processed what he had done. "I came here to Askr because I heard a voice- your voice- asking for help. I wanted to ensure that no one person would suffer should I have the ability to assist them. Yet the very cause of your suffering was because of… what I had done."

This… isn't right. Xander isn't supposed to be doing this.

"Allow me to stand beside you, Great Hero. I was at beach practicing my swimming technique, so your summon caught me off guard, but know I will not stop to keep you safe from the version of myself that desires to cause you harm."

Why…? I don't understand. He was acting completely different from the person who had killed me. Was he… no. This Xander was so benevolent. He had to be the _Revelations _version. Just what is wrong with me?

"M'lady!?" Frederick was alarmed when I suddenly collapsed, legs giving out on me. My fingers had yet to let go of his jacket, clinging to it for all they were worth, my head hung low as the tears fell. "Are you ill!?"

Xander was so important to me, yet here he was a living and breathing person. More than that there were several versions of him, all adoring their siblings- whether their relation be by blood or bond- and they did whatever they could to protect them. The only time he failed in that was when he grew misguided, blinded by the love he held for his father. He was such a tragic character with, depending on the path, an even more tragic fate.

And yet… one of those versions of him had sided with a bloodthirsty princess who only wanted the destruction of others. They desired my death and would take my life as many times as it took until I remained dead. Being face-to-face with a version of the person who had coldly slaughtered me was suffocating and intense, and more than a little traumatizing, but it really wasn't the same person. This Xander and that Xander were two totally different people.

Because… looking at him- _really _looking at him- I could see his eyes properly. The person in front of me was remorseful, pained to know he had caused such trauma. "You… You r-really aren't him…" I choked. "...are you?"

The blond closed his eyes, lowering his head. "I am King Xander of Nohr. If another me has caused you heartache it is my duty to mend the pain. Allow me to offer my skills in combat to shield you; the one who harmed you will _never _come close to you again. I will make certain of that."

There wasn't really any way I could decline. This whole day is a mess; morning hadn't even broken yet. These people were so determined, so kind, and even though I was still scared… I can't bring myself to say no. The pair of red eyes that were staring into my own now was genuine and kind. There was no sign of cruelty at all. As such, I had to accept his request-giving in once more to the desires of others.

"...O-Okay…"

**Hopefully everyone is in character. They're all very formal so it's like- ehhhhhhh am I doing this right? Haha.**

**Read and review! :3 What do you guys think so far?**


	5. The Great Hero's Responsibility

This was insane. Poor Alfonse had to be awoken in the middle of the night to be informed about Xander, and the prince was greatly shaken by this news. He almost grabbed his sword and slashed at the swimsuit clad king, stopped only by Kaze blocking the blow. I had to hurriedly explain that _no_\- this was not the same Xander working for Veronica and _yes- _he was going to be living with us here in Askr for a while. We also had to inform him that Kaze decided to stay instead of returning home, so the only going back to Hoshido was Saizo.

...It was a mess.

Thankfully one that was easily sorted out, but the sleep-deprived Alfonse was not happy. In the end he had to call up someone from the night watch to lead Xander to a room for him to sleep in, deciding that this would all be dealt with more properly in the morning after Saizo was gone. Afterwards Frederick and Kaze led me back to my bedroom, the two now forever determined to keep me safe after I reluctantly agreed to accept their help. I huffed, closing the door and hanging my head in defeat.

This was so stressful. Why was this happening again?

I dragged myself over to the bed, dropping Breidablik on the mattress and plopping down on the sheets myself. So exhausting. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes, hugging one of the pillows close. Frederick, Kaze, Xander… they've all pledged to protect me. A stranger. And why? Because I was the Summoner from Askr legend. They believed me to be someone I was not. They were now stuck here… due to that. I have to try and live up to their expectations now; I can't not.

So much pressure… so much death… all these lives were going to be at risk because of me. I brought them here.

It's not like I wanted this; I don't want to be here. There had to be some mistake. Yet here I am… in the middle of summer dealing with these heroes. My eyes closed and I rolled onto my back, sighing heavily. I wonder how crazy tomorrow was going to be- though, considering the time, I guess it already was tomorrow. I grabbed Breidablik and stared at the counter, questioning how it let me summon swimsuit Xander when the counter read _0 _still. Actually- wait. No. It was _4 _now. Did something happen?

Does the counter reset a bit each day? How much did I have before Xander appeared? I wish this stupid gun wasn't' so big either; it was heavy and hurt my wrist. With a huff I set the gun back down, trying to stop thinking in order to sleep. Which, in the end, turned to be completely pointless because I was awake all night tossing and turning. A loud knock on my door caused me to become very irritated. I begrudgingly pushed myself up and answered the door, and was rather surprised to see Frederick standing there. "You've awoken. Perfect. Breakfast is ready, M'lady."

A yawn from behind him caught my attention and I leaned over, catching sight of Lissa standing there with tired eyes. "Morning, Eleanor… sorry 'bout this. Freddy is kind of a stickler on the whole early routine thing."

"It is best to go to bed early," The man defended, "that way when one wakes in the morning they are fully ready to embrace the day! Of course last night's events had prevented a perfect sleep, but that is no matter. We must familiarize ourselves with the layout of this castle and the living ways of Askr people. A war is brewing and we must be prepared."

"Yes, yes." The girl yawned. "Whatever you say, Frederick."

I blinked, staring up at him with a blank expression. This really was reality, wasn't it? I know this and yet it just keeps being reminded more painfully each minute. "Can I brush my teeth first? I feel gross."

"Of course! Do you need help strapping your corset back on? I helped Lady Lissa this morning."

"Maribelle normally helps me." Lissa explained, ruffling her hair. Her pigtails were a mess. "But she's not here either, so… Freddy does it. He's quite good at it, actually!" She patted her bodyguard on the arm with a grin, watching my blank expression shift to something more neutral. "We'll wait here while you get ready, okay? Kaze apparently peeled a bunch of potatoes for breakfast! I almost mistook him for Lon'qu earlier, haha!"

Ah, yes. The deft potato peeler.

I stepped away from the door and headed into the bathroom, still shook that there even was one. It made sense given it was a castle; they probably gave me one of the better rooms too, considering I'm supposed to be their Great Hero. Lame. I washed my face and did as much of my normal morning routine as I could, considering I wasn't at home, and picked up the corset.

Next thing I knew Frederick was beside me and Lissa was looking around, entertained by the sight of the fancy furniture. "Even this room is all old and dusty, Freddy! It's like we're in a super fancy inn!"

I yelped when the man took the corset from me, wrapping it around my front without warning. He positioned the leather and grabbed the belt, tightening it. The piece could hardly even be called a corset, but with the way he put it on me it might as well have been one. It was hard to breathe. I froze up during this, extremely uncomfortable from the close proximity, and even more flustered because _frick _man this was a half-naked Frederick. I was so short and he was in front of me so his bare muscles were in plain view. He was gorgeous.

"There we go." He said, pulling away and folding his hands behind his back. Frederick observed his work for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that will do nicely. Come, Lady Summoner, Lady Lissa; we must make haste to the mess hall."

"R-Right." I stammered, stumbling back and shakily grabbing Breidablik from the bed. Lissa stared at it curiously and watched as I shoved it into my boot, the gun almost the same size as a pistol. I don't know why I hadn't thought about this before or why it suddenly seemed so small all of a sudden, because I could have sworn the weapon was much larger and heavier, but I decided not to question it and simply go with the fact that magic now existed and it was a divine weapon. Anything was possible. "Wait for me!"

I chased after them, the two slowing down and letting me catch up. When we got the cafeteria I was surprised by how many people there were inside. Dozens upon dozens of soldiers, and I knew that wasn't all of them because we passed several that were on guard in the halls and outside the throne room. For all the people that had died there were still twice as many that were alive. In the corner I could see several of the heroes I had summoned- all eating what looked like potato soup.

Lilina, Felicia, Henry, Xander… even Kaze. Frederick told Lissa and I to go sit down with them while he grabs our food, and while I was reluctant the blonde was already making her way over there.

I sighed and followed, awkwardly taking a seat next to Henry since everyone else seemed to be avoiding him. He grinned at me. "Mornin'! How you doing today, Summoner? I heard you summoned the big baddy that killed you! Well, I say _heard _but he's literally sitting across from us! Nyaha!"

"Y-Yeah.." I sort of regret this decision now. I glanced at Xander, the summertime king appearing almost pained at Henry's words. The man saw me looking at him and he flashed a small smile before picking up a spoon and eating his soup. "H-He wasn't… that was a different Xander, Henry. This… This is a good Xander."

"Mmmm, I dunno." The dark mage hummed, tilting his head. He tapped his fingers against the table. "He seems suspicious. Want me to curse him and find out if he's a spy? Nyaha."

"N-No cursing, please." I forced out, seeing the way the blond's red eyes widened. "He's a hero, too, okay? I appreciate it, but… he's not the enemy. Veronica is."

"If you _say _so~!" He pouted. "I won't curse him. But if he does try anything I won't hold back, 'kay? Gotta keep you safe; that way I can see my cute little Robin again! I don't want anyone to _caw-_seyou harm before then!" Henry laughed loudly at his joke and I cracked a weak grin in response, too stressed to find myself amused by the pun or scared by the indirect threat. "Hey, have you tried the soup yet?"

"I think it's delicious!" Lilina commented, smiling widely at us from her side of the table. Felicia and Lissa sat on either side of her. "To be able to eat like this… it's wonderful! In times of war peaceful moments like these are a blessing. I do wish my good friend Roy was here though." She lifted the bowl up to her lips, drinking the soup. Felicia hung her head and sighed.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back home… probably better now that I'm not making a mess everywhere I go. Maybe now stories about castles toppling won't be told…"

I almost flinched at that, recalling a previous conversation I had with her. She really took that to heart. "I-I'm sorry… e-everyone is probably doing okay though!" I forced a smile, trying to cheer her up. "They're really strong! They can handle anything that's thrown at them with Corrin leading them, so…"

"Y-Yeah… yeah, you're right!" Felicia nodded, a determined look crossing her face. She grabbed her spoon, digging into the soup. "There's no reason to be worried! Lord Corrin is incredible; he's smart and strong, and very capable- even though he doesn't like to get up on time, and no one can stop him when he puts his mind to something!"

"Lord?" Xander's eyebrows knit together. I felt another headache forming. "Corrin is female, Felicia; you know this."

"Huh? Oh…"

I leaned forward, dragging my hands down my face, almost giving up. "Long story short- Felicia is from a world where Corrin is male. You, Xander, are from a world where Corrin is female. Frederick has a male Robin, Henry has a female Robin." I waved a hand in the air as I spoke, spinning an index finger in circles. "Parallel universes, similar stories, different relationships. For example- Henry here is probably best friends with Frederick where he's from. Right?"

"Yuppers!" The dark mage exclaimed, beaming proudly. "He put me through hellish training and everything, nyaha!"

I nodded. "There you go. But where the Frederick _I _summoned is from he and Henry aren't that close. He's actually kinda wary of him, but… he's literally known as Frederick the Wary so… yeah."

Lissa leaned over to Xander and held a hand up, whispering when she saw her bodyguard start making his way over with the food, "When we first met Robin he thought he was a Plegian spy. Didn't start trusting him until _way _later when my brother became Exalt."

"I see. This is a lot to process." Xander said, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. "That explains why Kaze did not take too kindly to me when I arrived here."

The ninja turned his head away, eyes closing. He moved to sit across from me, keeping an eye out on those around us. "My apologies, King Xander, but where I am from we are enemies. As for here… I have watched another version of you remove the life from this young woman's eyes. Being kind now does little to change the color of my opinion about you. Though she is hiding it well, it is clear Lady Eleanora still fears you."

Frick- Kaze! I looked at him with wide eyes, alarmed by him saying that. "Why did you-!?"

"I'm sorry." Xander closed his eyes, lowering his head. "I know I cannot atone for what my other self did. But believe me when I say I wish to fight alongside you all as an ally."

"...I will do what the Summoner wishes." Kaze responded cooly, speaking as politely as ever. "My personal feelings towards you will not affect my duty."

"This is so tense." Lilina commented, closing her eyes with an awkward smile. "I was hoping we all could bond over our similar situations, but I guess that's not gonna happen, huh?" Felicia and Lissa shook their heads, sighing in unison. "So much for becoming friends…"

This tension was suffocating. "Y-You know what? Why don't we change the topic? Bad jokes- Henry, you got any for us today?"

"Hm? Oh, I have plenty, nyaha!" The dark mage laughed, pressing a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Which one to tell…? I know! A wyvern and a priest walk into a bar-"

"M'lady Lissa! Lady Summoner!" Frederick spoke up and interrupted the Plegian, setting the bowls of potato soup down on the table. He had been balancing them quite impressively- carrying one in each hand with his own resting atop the inside of his elbow. He must have had a lot of practice. "I brought you your breakfast. I taste-tested it myself and I can confirm that it is not poisoned."

Kaze opened his eyes, glancing at the knight with a neutral expression. Ah. That's right; they said he made breakfast today, didn't they? I picked up my spoon, blowing on the soup to try and stop the steam. "It was made by Kaze," I said loudly, trying to distract the ninja, "of course it isn't poisoned! I already told you we can trust him!"

"Yes, I am well aware. I said I would accept your judgment, not that I myself would trust him." Frederick responded, sitting down beside Lissa. Kaze glanced at me with gentle eyes, smiling.

"You do not have to keep defending me, M'lady. Not many trust ninja."

"Yeah, well, I trust you. So I'mma keep defending you." I responded, taking a bite of the soup. It was quite good. I gave Kaze a thumbs up, grinning. "It's good! Thank you for the food!"

He bowed his head. "I am glad to hear you enjoy it."

These people… so formal… urgh. I can't handle it.

"Eleanora~!" A voice cheered, coming from the other side of the room. I blinked and looked up, alarmed to see Sharena rushing right at me. I yelped and nearly fell out of my seat when she tackled me, wrapping her arms tight around my shoulders. "It's so good to see you! How are you feeling? Is your arm doing any better? Let me see it!"

"Wh-Wha- hey!" I tried to pull away, but she was strong. The blonde yanked my glove off and pushed up my sleeve, observing the bandages. "I could have done that myself, you know!"

"Pish-posh. It's fine." She waved me off, smiling brightly. "Your wound looks like it's recovering well! And I see we got new allies!" Sharena turned and greeted Xander and Kaze, unperturbed that they were once considered foes. "I love making new friends! My brother can be a bit grumpy about it; he doesn't like getting close to heroes, but I'm not like him! I can't wait for us to be the best of friends!"

She and Lilina were going to get along great.

"Xander, right? You gotta tell me all about yourself! Likes and dislikes! Okay? And Kaze, Felicia, Henry, Frederick, Lissa, Lilina! You guys too! I want to know everything!" She pulled my sleeve back down and handed me my glove, energetically speaking to the other heroes. Sharena waved her hands in the air, pressing them against her face. "I've always wanted to meet heroes as cool as you! I can't believe it's actually happening! First Eleanora, now you all! Eeek! I love it. Oh, that's right! Summoner!"

I blinked, making a face, before staring up at her curiously. "What's up?"

She laced her hands behind her back, leaning over. Her voice was a whisper. "Alfonse wanted to talk to you later! Said he'd be waiting in the library. I think he wants to show you some books about the legend or whatever."

"O… Okay?" Why be so quiet about it? I doubted it was mystery. "You realize I have no idea where that's at."

"...Oh yeah! I'll show where it is then. For now- finish your breakfast!" She pat me on the shoulder. "I'll be with Commander Anna over at that table, so come get me when your done!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am…"

"Don't be like that! Call me Sharena."

She took off and I was left with the disaster group, the only ones with a brain cell probably being Frederick, Kaze, and Xander. The rest of us were a chaotic mess. I sighed and started to eat again, numbly noting that the food was starting to lose flavor due to my bad mood. I could feel everyone staring at me, their eyes intense and overwhelming, and as much as I wanted to get up and leave, I didn't. I stayed rooted in my seated until I finished.

"M'lady, allow me to get that for you." Frederick stood, making his way over before I could stop him. My mouth opened in protest, but he had already grabbed the bowl. By the time he made it back Lissa had finished, and he took her's as well. With him gone I decided now was probably a good time to sneak away and find Sharena. It was only when I felt a presence hovering behind that I knew I was being followed.

Kaze. He appeared before me in a flash of green, having disappeared into the shadows as soon as I left the table. "You have keen senses." He commented, walking beside me. "May I know what that secret conversation was about?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Alfonse wants to talk to me in the library. If you wanna follow you should probably be ninja about it, since I don't think he wants anyone else there." I snapped my fingers, pointing at the table where Frederick was now looking around trying to locate me. "Hence why I ditched the knight."

I was also starting to suffocate. I needed to get away from people. Kaze was nice though- his presence was a bit calming. I felt neither threatened nor overwhelmed. We weasled over through the horde of people to reach where Sharena was, the girl and Anna surrounded by dozens of soldiers. Kaze disappeared somewhere in the crowd and I knew he was hiding from the princess- watching from the shadows like the edgy nice guy he was.

"Eyyyy, Sharena." I said, catching her attention. "You said you wanted to show me somewhere?"

"Yes!" She stood up, pushing her empty bowl away. Anna gave her a disapproving look at her bubbly behavior, but didn't tell her off. Good. Sharena should be allowed to be herself, royalty or not. The girl bounced over to me, grabbing my wrist, and beamed. "I'll take you there! Let's go! By the way, guys, this is the Summoner! Her name is Eleanora!"

All the soldiers stared at me and I tensed, freezing up beneath all their stares.

"She's gonna be our strategist from now on, so make sure to treat her with the utmost respect! Okay? She's the Great Hero from legend, which means she's super important! We gotta protect her with all we got!"

They want… me to lead the army? To give orders? Suggestions? Sharena had to be joking. I was in no way similar to Robin or Corrin, or even Alm. They must have gone insane during the last battle, because there was no way I could be responsible enough for this. These people should not count on me.

"This way, Eleanora!" I did not respond as she pulled me away from everyone, heading towards the mess hall exit. I was shaken, too disturbed by the thought that these people's lives were going to rest on my shoulders to pay complete attention to the blonde. "Alfonse is a bit rough around the edges at first, but deep down he's a total softie! Don't let him fool you."

"Y-Yeah…"

Okay. Deep breaths. I'm only having a conversation with the prince that I ticked off the other day. It's fine. It can't be any worse than having all these expectations thrown at me. After twisting through several long hallways and up at least two staircases we arrived at a large pair of double doors. It was so intricately designed, yet caked in a thin layer of dust. I watched as Sharena pushed them open and I quickly covered my face, avoiding inhaling out of sheer habit.

When we walked in… well, I was stunned. It was every bookworm's dream. Rows upon rows of shelves, with staircases leading in a spiral upwards to another level. From what I could see there were even chairs up there for those to sit in when reading. In the middle of the lower floor, the one that Sharena and I were on, was a large coffee table with a sofa. It was a proper library, and even more incredible was that I could smell parchment and ink, and the musty scent of leather-bound books. We must be on the east side of the castle, because there were windows that let light inside. It was beautiful and… antique.

"Alfonse is on the upper level." Sharena told me, pointing at the staircase leading up. "I'll leave you two alone, so hopefully he doesn't bore you too much."

Oh, great. Well, at least Kaze is technically here…

"See ya!" She left, closing the door behind her. I brought my arms up and hugged myself, anxiety rising high, and I forced my feet to move forward. This was such a nightmare; I hated every second that I was here. I tried to tell myself as I grabbed onto the railing that this was fine, that I was fine, and that everything was going to _be _fine, but it was getting increasingly difficult believing that.

When I finally reached the upper level I saw Alfonse standing at a long table, several books and scrolls spread out amongst it. He turned when he heard footsteps and stared at me, offering a small smile in greeting, "Ah, Summoner, you've arrived. I have some things I need to speak with you about."

"O-Okay…" I folded my arms across my stomach, extremely uncomfortable as I approached. I stopped several feet away, desiring to keep a distance. "Wh-What is it?"

"The legend of Askr." He said, turning back to the books. He leaned over the table, flipping several pages in a book before pointing at a text I could not read. "It's written in ancient writing, but it talks of how by using the divine weapon Breidablik and performing a sacred ritual the Great Hero would appear from another world. It mentions the attire of the gods, so when you appeared in those strange clothes at first we thought there must have been a mistake… but then you revived and were wearing those robes."

He pointed at my outfit.

"Although you aren't… wearing that cloak right now, all the drawings involving the Summoner have them adorning it. See?" Alfonse grabbed a scroll and held it up for me to see, showing what appeared to be a man wearing the white-and-gold robe I woke up in. The person was pointing a large version of Breidablik at the sky, several orb-like shapes shooting out of it. "I find it quite interesting."

He set the scroll back down, bringing his hands down to gesture at the text beneath the drawing.

"It mentions how the Summoner can bring forth heroes from other worlds and- by doing so- a special bond is formed. A contract is instantly made and those heroes must obey the Summoner, unless the Summoner deems otherwise and sends them home. It says nothing about the other abilities that you've shown, including the strange revival Breidablik performed on you."

Right… Okay. Where is he going with this?

"But one thing is for certain- the Summoner is supposed to be an incredible strategist. I wasn't sure at first, but after what Sharena said back then when we fought Xander… er- Veronica's Xander, not the one we have now; it's been bothering me. So I came back here to do some research and, after looking deeper into the texts, it is true!" He looked at me, expression serious. His blue eyes were intense and I found my feet glued to the floor, breath catching in my throat as a whole new wave of pressure washed over me. "You are Askr's only hope, Eleanora. Whether you be a great strategist by nature or quickly catch up on it by using resources… this library and my army is at your disposal. Please do whatever you can to help us defeat Embla and save this country."

Oh gods.

"I've put together the best books based on the advice of our regular strategists, and I'm certain that if you study them you might get better at that particular skill!" He looked less serious now, yet somehow I found his smile even more intimidating.

It made it impossible to refuse, even now as he piled up book after book, lifting them up into his arms and carrying them over to where I was standing. The prince set them down at my end of the table, grinning encouragingly at me.

"If you ever have any questions, please let me know! The strategists were going to be the ones to do this, but I thought over what that ninja said and decided this might be the best approach with you. In the meantime, I must go and tend to some other castle preparations- we need to be ready in case Embla attacks again. Study these, will you?"

He took off, leaving me with the tower of books and several scrolls, and I stood there in silence until he left. Then I fell sideways, collapsing into the chair, breathing heavily as the world around me began to spin. Was this really happening? I have to read all of these? They were… truly expecting me to lead their army?

This must be all some sort of sick joke. I can't do this.

I need a hug.

Squeezing my eyes shut I hunched over, bringing my hands up to my face and doing my best not to cry. My heart felt like it was being crushed, buried beneath all the pressure that was being shoved onto me. I'm not who they think I am, but I'm going to have to be- aren't I? Frick. My legs won't stop shaking, my face felt like it was burning. Did I have a fever? It wouldn't surprise me.

I need a drink. Caffeine.

"Tea sounds so good right now," I choked, sitting up, "I hate this."

I hate everything so much. Despite my better judgment and my true desire, I reached over and picked up a book. It was huge, probably over five hundred pages. Not unusual for what I read back at home, but for a strategy book it felt like a huge obstacle blocking me from the path to peace. I'm going to break. Frick.

From all the games I played that required strategic thinking or even battle formations, I still had no idea what the difference was between a _pincer _or a _fish _formation. The names and their meanings flew all over my head. Most of the words in this book made no sense and I was already ten pages in. Maybe this was an advanced level… what about the others? I set it down and grabbed the rest, flipping through them, only growing more lost and confused.

I understood none of it.

"M'lady." I jumped, letting out a small shriek, and flinched when I bumped my knee against the table. "A-Are you alright?"

I turned to see Kaze, the ninja standing there with a tray. "Uh… physically, yes. Emotionally not so much. D-Did you leave _just _to get some tea?"

He nodded, setting it down on the table. "It was not a difficult task. I often fetched tea for Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka when they grew parched. I hope it is to your liking."

I did not know that was a thing he did. "Th-Thank you. Um." I reached out to pour a cup using the pot, but Kaze beat me to it. "Thanks…" I took the cup and sipped the tea, almost recoiling at how hot it was, before relaxing as the warmth spread down to my bones. It was so calming. This was the best cup of tea I had in ages, though it was nothing compared to my mother's. I missed her. "This is so heavenly! You're an angel, Kaze."

"I am no such thing." He dismissed, folding his arms across his chest. "I am merely doing what anyone else would do."

"Mmm… I disagree." Him and his self-confidence. "You're nice. You don't think so, but I know so. Accept it. Of course my telling you this will probably just make you decide to poof out of my vision in frustration, but oh well. It's why those ladies in towns are always so flirty with you."

"F… Flirty?" He blinked, stunned. "You think they are _flirting _with me?"

I snorted at his reaction and set my glass of tea down back on the tray. "Dude. They give you presents and even hug you. I'm pretty sure in Hoshido you all are kinda reserved, so that's saying something. They're totally hitting on you. You're so nice to them and, let's face it, you're gorgeous. So they think they have a chance with you."

He shook his head, disturbed by the very thought. "I do not have time for such frivolities!"

"You say that now," I told him, turning in my seat and facing him. I placed one leg over the other, propping my chin up with my hand, grinning slyly as I thought about his designated child, "but one day you're gonna meet someone. Dunno who it is 'cause each Kaze fate is different, so just trust me on this. You're gonna fall head-over-heels for someone and it's gonna be adorable."

He closed his eyes, a bead sweat on the side of his face. "I feel almost as if you are threatening me…"

"Aw, naw." I waved my hand and laughed. "Like I could. I'm just stating facts. You're deserving of love, Kaze. You might hate and blame yourself… but there are people out there who adore you. Like me!" I poked both side of my face and beamed, grinning at the dumbfounded ninja. "We love you! You're great. And if you're gonna be staying here to protect me then you better start accepting that, because I'll keep telling you it until you believe it!"

He sighed. "You are quite stubborn…"

"Hehee~ 'tis the trait of a Thorn." I told him, snickering, leaning over to the side and flashing a crooked grin. "We tend to be a… _thorn _in peoples sides! Get it? 'C-Cause my last name is Thorn?"

"...Last name?" He looked confused. "What is a last name?"

Oh my gods. "You guys actually don't have last names?"

"No?"

"Alright then. I'm… gonna get back to reading these funky books. Feel free to do whatever." I shook my head, flabbergasted by this information, though I suppose I should have expected it. This hurt my brain. How the frick did all the marriages work then? Whose name did they take? Did they not take any at all? Wouldn't family trees get confusing? Do they write something like _Kaze, son of Saizo the Second _or whatever freaking family number of Saizo their father was? "Ugh, I don't understand any of this…"

I planted my face in the book, brain throbbing. I had such a migraine. Kaze stared down at me before glancing at the book, reading what was written. "These are advanced tactics, by the looks of it. You need to read the beginners book."

I sat up, throwing my hands aggressively at the table full of dozens of books and scrolls. "Which one is that!? I have no idea! Alfonse just tossed them at me and was like, "oh read these will you"! I don't know anything! I'm stupid! All my brain cells died when I was little!"

"I highly doubt you are that lacking in intelligence." He responded, standing and looking through the different titles. He glanced at the spines and flipped through several pages before setting it down and moving to the next one. The process repeated and I sat there frustrated, hands tangled in my messy hair. "You are the Great Hero, the one who will save Askr. You are also highly charismatic- the traits of a leader. All that needs to be done is to polish up your courage and you will be a pristine role model."

"I'm not even a functional human being." I muttered quietly, dragging my hands across my tired face. "I literally died on my first day here. You saw."

The ninja paused. His eyes glanced down to the scar wrapped around my neck when I moved to pick up the glass of tea, taking a long sip of the hot beverage. It really was quite good- jasmine, I believe. Best one next to rose. I sighed.

"I'm… sorry." I lowered my head, guilt washing over me. "I… I shouldn't have gotten mad. I-I just… I don't know. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for." He told me, closing the book he was holding. I looked up at Kaze, disbelieving. "You have been through a lot for someone who is unused to war. It would be concerning if you were not upset."

I guess so. He peered through several more books before handing me one, setting a pile of books in order from easiest to hardest at bottom to top. I stared at it blankly, wondering what I was supposed to do with it.

"Read that one. It starts with the basics."

I learn better by doing than by listening or reading, so let's see how badly this all turns out. Despite how upset and distraught I was by everything, and how much I really didn't want to do this, I flipped open to the first page and began to read. Kaze pulled out a chair and sat beside me, peering through the several scrolls Alfonse had spread out earlier. I couldn't tell you how long we sat in the library reading, only that I nearly fell asleep midway through the book and had to be snapped awake several times by the ninja.

He suggested I take a nap on the couch and said he would guard over me whilst I did so, but I refused. If lives were counting on me I did not want to slack off; I couldn't risk it. Having so many people weighing on my shoulders, the fate of this country doomed to my leadership, I had to pull out all the stops. I can't screw this up. A single mistake could cost someone to lose a family member and I was not going to have that blood on my hands.

If I really was this Great Hero… this legendary Summoner… then it needed to be proven.

The strategies I come up with better goddamn work otherwise I'm throwing myself out of a window without Breidablik. Frick this. I'm done. Before I knew it I ended up downing the entire pot of tea, Kaze having only a few cups of his own to drink, and the ninja disappeared to make a fresh batch. The lights in the library began to dim and I made it through at least four books, having had to reread several chapters to make sure I had a decent understanding of what was written.

Such a pain…

_I'm so sleepy._

Do I really have to do this? I'm so stressed it's hard to focus. I'll just… take these to my room and finish reading them later. I'll walk around the castle and- no. No, I have to keep reading. Most of it is flying over my head, but if I keep at it I'll have to understand it sooner or later. I'll just reread the books I've already finished and memorize everything inside. It's fine. I'm good at that. Things I read tend to stay in my memory.

I was so determined to pay attention to the book that I completely missed the sounds of the doors opening and closing. My eyes did not want to stay open. "Eleanora, are you still in here!?" The voice rang out and I blinked, snapping my head up, exhausted.

"H-Huh?" Who was that? I couldn't recognize the voice at first. "Hello?"

"Ah, there you are!" Oh. Sharena. She rushed up the staircase and smiled at me, eyes growing wide when she saw all the books. "My goodness- did Alfonse make you read all that? Jeez. Anyway, come on- I want to show you something! Why don't you grab a couple of those heroes you summoned and take them with us?"

"Uh… okay?" I'm so tired. I forgot half of what she already said. "What's going on?"

"The training tower!" She explained, holding an index finger up in the air excitedly. "It's a tower outside that we use to train our soldiers in! It's quite efficient. The rooms inside frequently change thanks to this ancient spell cast years ago, so we could end up anywhere in Askr with phantom soldiers. Depending on which floor you go to determines how strong the opponents are! There's also the arena, but that's still having renovations done so it might be another month before it opens."

There was so much here that I had to learn… ugh. Unable to bring myself to show my upset side to someone so bubbly and bright, nonetheless a princess, I instantly perked up and used my customer service personality to get through this. "Okie dokie~! Which heroes do you want me to bring? I'm sure Henry would _love _to battle some more! He's quite the enthusiast, haha."

Sharena placed a hand against her cheek, sighing dramatically. "Oh, I don't know! They're all so wonderful! Although Henry can be a little scary… why not Lilina, Frederick, and Xander? I'm sure they'd be a great combo! Right?"

"R-Right." My smile almost faltered at the mention of the Nohrian blond. I accepted him, but just like Kaze said- I was still avoiding him. He still scared me. "That sounds great. I, um, I'm waiting for Kaze to get back so… maybe we can check out the tower afterwards? I'm almost done with this book."

I held up the giant piece of work that I was rereading for about the third time, showing it off to Sharena. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head they were so wide. "That's bigger than any book I've read! What is my brother having you do!? Poor thing."

"I mean, it makes sense." I stammered, not wanting to cause any arguments between the two siblings. "H-He, uh, wants me to study up on strategy so I can help out more, so…"

"But you're already a good strategist!" She protested. "The way you had us handle Xander and Veronica back there was great!"

In your eyes, maybe, but to every other person out there- including myself- it was literally common sense. The Robins and Corrins of the other worlds would be ashamed to talk to me if they knew what I had done. I wish I had someone here to guide me- someone smart and far better at these things than I was. A good teacher. It was only day two and I already felt like I was going to collapse.

There was a flash of green and suddenly a tea tray was back on the table, Kaze before me. He had a hand over his chest, the ninja bowing to me. "Your tea, Lady Eleanora."

Oh, thank gods. I set down the book, reached over and snagged a cup, and brought the glass up to my face. A heavy sigh left my lips as I inhaled the magical scent. "Oh, that's so good… I repeat; you're a blessing, Kaze." He said nothing this time, knowing I would only refute his claims and praise him more. Good boy. He's learning. I glanced at the princess, who was looking at the tea cups with slight envy. "Want some, Sharena?"

"Yes, please!" She sat down next to me, smiling and watching as Kaze poured her a glass. "Ooh, I love this brew!"

"Right? Jasmine is delicious! Floral teas are the best." I took a long sip. "I hate fruity teas- they're always too sweet; especially Lady Grey. And Earl Grey tries too hard to be coffee when it's still obviously tea."

"I hate Earl Grey." Sharena stuck her tongue. "Alfonse likes it though, so I try to tolerate it when we have tea parties."

"...Good job." I returned my attention to the book, eyebrows furrowing at what was written. I wanted to ask Kaze if he understood what any of it meant, but Sharena was here and I did not want her to see my incompetence. She might report to Alfonse. Several minutes passed and by then I got through the book again, finished the tea, and ended up being dragged by the princess to wherever the other heroes were.

It took a while, but we managed to round up all the ones we were going to take to the training tower. Frederick instantly began to protest against bringing Xander along and I had to interrupt, telling him that it would be fine. This one was a good person. That earned me a strange look from both of them and it was only after I said it that I realized that it was not only the second time today I've said that, but that I was implying that other version of Xander was evil, and therefore indirectly revealing that I was still scared of him in general. I cringed and apologized, but that only led to more argumentation from Frederick. Kaze ended up appearing out of nowhere, saying that he agreed with him in that they should keep me as far away from all versions of Xander if possible.

My hands fell at that, frustration welling up as defeat came closer. "I'm _fine, _you guys! He doesn't even have Siegfried, okay!? I highly doubt he can kill me with a-a-a freaking floatie! Unless it's, like, by asphyxiation, but I'm used to not breathing so-" Wait, that's not helping. I shook my head fervently, exasperated by their protective behavior. "-it's fine! This Xander is good, okay!? He's literally in a pair of swimming trunks; how can that be threatening!?"

I gestured to him, the blond staring down at me with a blank expression. I felt so dizzy- there was no doubt about; I really did have a fever. "I'm not sure if I should be offended by that comment," Xander said, quirking an eyebrow, "or relieved that you do not find me a threat."

"...Both?"

"Lady Summoner-" Frederick began.

"Lady Eleanora-" Kaze started.

"No!" I pointed a finger at them, exhausted and stressed beyond belief. "Don't you dare! I've agreed to let you help me, to serve me or whatever, b-but I am _not_…" My voice cracked and I paused, closing my eyes and stepping back as I inhaled deeply. Calm down. Don't panic. "I am _not _going to leave him alone. Okay? I-I brought him here, so… yeah. I have to deal with it. So long as he doesn't have Siegfried, it's fine."

Xander trailed his eyes to my throat, observing the very visible scar wrapped around it. "It was… with that blade the deed was done, I assume? Should I have arrived in my armor, your reaction might have been far more severe…"

"Y-Yes, well, what's done is done. Okay? I'm here now." I stood up straight, clearing my throat and blinking away the stinging in my eyes. "A-And so are you. So, like, we gotta deal with it. And that means _you two _need to accept it as well!" I waved my finger at the ninja and summertime knight, making a face. "If I can't break down about it, you can't freak out about it. I appreciate the worry, you guys are great, I love the stories about you, but no."

Frederick was stunned by my behavior and it showed clearly on his face. Kaze, on the other hand, quickly composed himself and closed his eyes, folding his arms across his partially revealed chest. Him and his stupid kimono that isn't completely closed- damn it. All these heroes are too freaking attractive; this is a war! Realistically speaking they should be wearing something more… covering. Frederick and Xander especially, though they can get some slack since they were at the beach moments before I accidentally summoned them here.

My shoulder slumped over and I heaved a sigh, momentarily dazed as the world spun. I almost stumbled sideways, but quickly caught myself before I could. I was not going to give them anymore reason to fret over me. When I saw that the two men were still clearly at odds with the blond, I steeled myself and faced Xander, marching over with a fire in my eyes. The Nohrian King blinked and almost jumped when I latched onto his arm, linking his elbow with mine despite the fear coursing through my veins.

"Friends!" I snapped. "From this moment on, Xander and I are going to be the bestest freaking friends in existence of all the worlds and if you two try and stop it I will _fight! _I'll lose, but god freaking mother frucking bullcrapper hobblegoblins I will _fight _you! Got that!?"

Sharena blinked. "Uh… what?"

"You heard me!" I forced myself to look up at Xander, doing my best not to cower beneath his confused red gaze as I recalled very vividly how those same eyes had glared down at me as I greeted death. "You got that, pretty boy!? Friends!"

"Y-Yes…" Once he recovered from his initial shock his shoulders began to shake and he turned his head, a strange smile on his face. "This is quite different from how I imagined my summer vacation was going to be spent. What an odd kingdom."

"Nyahaha!" Henry laughed loudly. Oh frick, he's here too; I almost forgot. I was so distracted by the three men and their irritating behavior, not to mention my throbbing headache. "I think it's great! We get to kill so many baddies!"

"Indeed." He looked at the man, seeming unperturbed by his behavior. Oh yeah. He has to deal with Peri, the poor guy. She was utterly insane. "You remind me of someone I know."

"Aww, do I?" Henry stuck his tongue and poked his cheek, grinning. "Shucks! Should I be blushing?"

"Haha. Not really." Xander lowered his head and sighed, smile dropping as a solemn look appeared on his face. "I left my retainers behind when I was summoned. Worrisome… chaos is _ever _their companion."

"Ahaha…" Ooh frick. "Laslow and Peri… yeah. They're kinda chaotic, aren't they?"

He turned to me with interest, having not pulled his arm away yet. I was rather surprised. A part of me wanted to let go and run away as far as possible, already regretting this decision, but I had to deal with it one way or another. Everything was going to be fine. I have to grow used to this. "You know of them? Of course… you are the Summoner, after all; you know of all of us."

"Actually," Lilina spoke up as we walked, the forest around us large and unsettling, "Eleanora doesn't know anything about me." She frowned, lowering her head. "I wonder if that means I was forgotten from history…?"

Frick. I took that as an opportunity to remove myself from Xander, relief washing over me as I moved away, and I headed over to the adorable bluenette. "N-No, no, no! You are in plenty of stories, let me tell you! I just… haven't read them. My friend knows all about you though!"

"O-Oh." She blinked. Lilina smiled bright at that, cheering up instantly. "That's great! I was getting worried… but if a friend of the Great Hero knows about me, I must have done something right! How wonderful!"

This girl… really was quite the optimist, wasn't she? Her and Sharena were cut from the same cloth. I nodded at her words, forcing a smile, and clapped my hands together. "Yes, yes! Very wonderful! How could history forget someone as adorable as you? It would be criminal!" What a pain this is. I want to go home. I can't be causing existential crises left-and-right due to my incompetence. I glanced at Sharena, nervous, "A-Anyway, how long until we get to the… tower…"

Wow. My eyes trailed upwards, seeing the large spire of a building in front of us at the top of the hill. We were in the forest just outside of the castle, where the training grounds were, and at the edge of the archery rang was a tower. That was all it was; a tall, giant, big stone tower. It was very intimidating and a little bit scary. It hurt my neck looking up at it.

"This is the training tower!" Sharena declared, holding her arms out and gesturing to the very large ominous tower that was looming over all of us. "There are eleven floors total- technically ten if you count the first one as the starting stratum. When I said it transports you to anywhere in Askr I meant that it, like, changes the room to look like a place in Askr so you don't actually leave the area. It's full of magic. Come on- let's go inside! I'll show you!"

We followed her inside the building, being greeted by even more stone. Lining them and the ones on the upper levels were doorways, lanterns placed evenly amongst the walls to light up the eerie place. There were no staircases, so I could only assume we got up there by going through the lower levels first. What I found most interesting, however, was not the lack of staircases- but instead the large glowing rock placed in the center of the room. Pale blue hieroglyphics were drawn across it, their meaning lost to me, with lighter symbols placed on the platform it was resting on. The design it created was rather similar to that of the one that was on my cloak, leaving me to wonder if it was the Askran emblem.

"Well," I began awkwardly, moving back and standing close to Kaze, "this place isn't creepy at all."

The ninja glanced down at me, not speaking, and then glanced back at the glowing rock. He was mad, definitely so. I shouldn't have raised my voice earlier. Frick. This is what I get for being an emotional piece of crap human.

"I like it!" Henry exclaimed, giggling and spinning on his heel, cape twirling in the air. He stumbled back and held his arms out. "It's full of ancient magic, nyaha! Askr is so interesting!"

Sharena beamed at the praise. "Isn't it? I love my home. But you guys probably wanna see the rooms, right? It's so cool! I come here to practice all the time!" She waved us to the doorways, gesturing for everyone to follow her. I hunched over and stared at my feet as I walked, wondering if every word I said was a mistake. They were literally staying here to help me, sympathizing and keeping me company, and I just get frustrated with them. "Let's go, go, go! Up the staircase!"

"This place is so magical." Lilina commented, basking in the feel of mystic air. Her eyes closed, the girl not tripping once as she moved up the stairs. "Some powerful mages must have lived here a long time ago. I agree with Henry- this place is incredible. So full of mystery! Even the Summoner is unknown to us still and she is with us."

Oh, great. I'm being spoken about now. Sharena held her hands up in the air, grinning widely. "That's why I wanna spend as much time with you guys as I can! People from other worlds are so different! It's fun learning about the different customs and way of life! Everyone is so unique!"

"Yes!" Lilina smiled at her. "I agree!"

Aha, there it is. A friendship is blossoming between them. I called it. I glanced back at Kaze, noting how he was still being very quiet, and anxiously turned away when I saw him look at me. Frederick wasn't speaking either. They were totally furious. Frick, frick, frick. I screwed up. Oh gods, what do I do? I want to apologize, but what if they don't accept it? What if that only makes things worse? I'm not good at anything other than art and there's no way they would take that as a token of apology. Frick.

"Summoner." I jumped. I glanced behind me to see a blurry ninja, the man seeming to have doubles. After blinking a few times they went away, but I could feel the sweat on my forehead. I was burning up. His amethyst eyes were intense. "Are you alright?"

"Wh-What? Uh, yeah, always. I'm always fine. Um, are you alright?"

"...I beg pardon?"

"Huh?"

"Lady Eleanora," He began, frowning deeply, "you are very pale. Do not try to divert the subject towards me. Are you certain you are well?"

The others were far up the staircase by now. Frederick had stopped right before leaving view, watching us carefully and making sure the ninja didn't try anything. He was still so protective, even after I had yelled at him. Why? Wasn't he upset? I would be. "I-I'm fine." I gave a weak grin, not understand where this was coming from. "I'm never not fine, dude, I-"

I made to take another step, yet the world began to spin around me. My hands flailed for some sort of railing to grab onto; a foolish action as I knew there were none- it was just the stone walls, lanterns, and stairs- and I found myself falling backwards. There was a yell and at first I wasn't sure whose it was, but then I realized it was Frederick calling out for me as he dashed forward down the staircase. Arms grabbed me, a pair of hands belonging to Kaze wrapping around my shoulders, and for a moment the world went black.

When my eyes opened we were still on the staircase, but Frederick was fretting over me and muttering about high temperatures, and Kaze was holding me steady so I wouldn't tumble to the bottom of the tower. I was breathing heavily, vision blurred, body unable to decide if it was hot or cold. My headache was excruciating. "I… I'm… fine…" I wheezed, trying to push myself away from the two. Suddenly the floor disappeared beneath me as I was lifted into a pair of arms, Kaze carrying me. Urk. My stomach churned uncomfortably, acid trying to bubble up my throat. I brought a hand up to my mouth, turning a bit green.

"You are ill." Frederick stated, a stern expression on his face. He was very unimpressed. "Why did you not say anything? I told you to take care of yourself!"

Not responding only aggravated him further, causing the mother in him to react.

"Lady Summoner, you are to stay in your bed chambers until you have completely recovered!"

I turned away, frustrated and upset with myself. So much for hiding my pain; now everyone was going to know. Alfonse was going to blow a fuse. "M'fine…"

"You are not! Kaze, give her to me." If I wasn't on the verge of throwing up I might have yelped when the summertime knight pulled me away from the ninja's arms. I felt like a ragdoll being tossed back-and-forth between these two. It didn't help that I was so small. I made sure to keep my gaze away from Frederick's bare chest and focused on the wall, making a face. "Inform the others of the situation. I will be caring for the Summoner until she is back in full health."

"Yes." The ninja bowed his head. He looked at me briefly, eyes flickering with an emotion I could not recognize, and then he disappeared.

Feeling the giant of a man start walking, I reluctantly resigned myself to my fate and rested my head on his shoulder, momentarily pretending it was my older brother carrying me. Maybe one day I would get to see him again… hopefully. Alfonse and Sharena can open gateways to other worlds, so after this cursed war is over I can go home.

I doubted there would be a chance of me not surviving, as it seemed Breidablik was determined to keep me alive. Whether or not my mentally stayed in place or went down into insanity was another matter. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was the closest I was ever going to get to a proper hug in this place. I was in desperate need for affection; I can't handle all this by myself. I need someone or something to cling to in order to prevent myself from falling to pieces. It hurts.

My siblings were normally the people I would attach myself to, calming down in their presence and removing the frustration, but here I had no one. Not a single person I could call friend. Kaze felt more like a freaking subordinate with how he behaved and so did Frederick. Sharena was part of the reason I was here, not mention Alfonse and Anna.

And the others… they were forced here. I summoned them. How could I bring myself to be comfortable when it was my fault they're stuck in Askr? They have their own wars to fight. I had no right to attach myself to them. _I hate it here. _I want to go home. Just let me go home. My fingers wrapped around my wrists tightly, eyes squeezing shut when they began to burn. As atonement for bringing them here I have to do everything I can to make sure they survive. I can't just… get sick like this.

Damn it.

"How is she?" Ah. That was Kaze's voice. My eyes opened and I turned, staring at him with a pained expression. His eyes met mine. "Not well, I assume. Perhaps the royal family is expecting too much of her…"

"I… already told you," I wheezed, tired, "I'm fine."

"And I already told you that you are not." Frederick rebuked, stepping forward towards the tower exit. We had reached the bottom of the staircase moments ago. "Stop pretending. Only fools lie to themselves when their lives are at stake."

I slumped my shoulders and gave in, defeated. A stubborn frown adorned my lips and I scowled, turning away and closing my eyes again. I really was very sleepy. The only thing giving me motivation was the fact that I was so terrified of Alfonse and Sharena being mad at me. I hated confrontations and the prince- despite his deceiving smile- was clearly still upset. What a pain. This whole thing…

"Your fever is terribly high."

Yeah, I wonder why. It isn't as though I'm stressed or anything. I stopped speaking and turned away from both men, using the summertime knight's shoulder as a pillow. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but I was too tired to really care. I just wanted to sleep.

And so I did.

The next time I awoke I was back in my room with a cold cloth on my forehead. My summoner attire was gone, causing me to panic at first, as I had no idea where the white nightgown came from. Though sluggish and very worn out, I prayed that Frederick didn't take it upon himself to change my clothes, otherwise I might just jump out of the window early. I coughed and turned in the bed, the cloth falling off of my face and onto the mattress, and as my vision blurred I tried to make out what on earth was sitting on the nightstand.

My throat was so parched and it… looked almost like a glass of water.

Grimacing as I tried to sit up, arms feeling weak and tingly, I almost fell back down. I tiredly reached out to grab the class, stretching my hand as far as it could go, and broke out into more painful coughing. As a result I almost knocked the glass over, but there was a flash of great and Kaze quickly caught it.

"Careful," He warned, handing it to me, "don't rush yourself."

I stared at him with wide eyes, wondering how long he had been in here. How long have I been in here, actually? Who changed my clothes? I glanced down at the water, eyebrows furrowing, and then I blinked at him. The ninja gave no response, merely watching quietly as I reacted to what was around me. "...Hi."

His lips twitched upwards for a brief moment, then returned to its neutral position. Kaze was such a serious person. "You should drink, Lady Eleanora. Two days have passed since you've collapsed and you still have yet to break your fever."

That explains why I'm so darn cold. I sniffled and raised the glass up, downing half of it in one go, before placing it down on my lap and pulling at the cover. My legs felt so darn exposed; I hated it. I wanted pants. "T… Two days?" That was a long time. Wait. My eyes went wide and I faced him, panicked. "E-Embla didn't-"

"No. There was no attack." He closed his eyes and stood, moving to lean against the wall. "Frederick will be here soon to check on you; he can explain things in detail. After you fainted we brought you back here and Lady Lissa tended to you. The others continued with the stratums, though Princess Sharena was concerned and wanted to care for you herself. Once better the prince would like to have another word with you- presumably about your role in the army."

"...I thought that was what the last thing was about…?" My head hurts so much. I'm so sleepy. At least it was Lissa who changed my clothes. "He confuses me."

"Indeed."

"...Hey, Kaze…?"

He turned his head, glancing down at me. I held the glass tight, hands shaking as my fingers wrapped around it. I was glaring at the water, focusing all my attention to it as I tried to work up the courage to keep speaking. An observant person, the ninja saw all of this and took it to mean something important was bothering me. "Yes, Lady Eleanora?"

I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes for a moment, before raising my head up and facing him. "Y… You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"What?"

"F-For… yelling earlier. The other day. A-At you and Frederick…" I swallowed down the lump in my throat, feeling even more dizzy. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… to make you mad, I just…"

There was so much going on and I can't process all of it in one day. Too much was happening. They were throwing a whole lot of responsibility and expectations on me, and I know I was going to end up forcing myself to live up to them because of the circumstances we were in, but it was hard. It was stressful. My head feels like it's going to explode. I hunched over, bringing my knees up and practically hugging the glass of water it was cradled so close to me. Tears stung my eyes and I choked, strangling a sob.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

I was such a mess. Feverish and cold, heartbroken and homesick, and overall just constantly frustrated. It didn't help that I was now traumatized by the events in the throne room. "No." Kaze finally spoke, voice firm and clear. "Do not bow your head to me."

Wh… What?

The ninja pulled away from the wall, turning to face me with a deep frown. I sniffled and looked up, befuddled and at a loss for words. He stepped forward, arms remaining crossed. His amethyst eyes locked onto mine. "You are a Great Hero, but more than that you are a young woman pulled from a peaceful life. I chose to remain by your side because of this and due to your kindness, knowing that your new role as the Summoner was going to be a hard one. Your frustration, your anger… I know it is not directed towards me. I told you before in the library- there was no need to apologize. Your feelings towards this new life… they are reasonable."

"Th… That doesn't make it okay!" I argued, voice cracking. "Don't just accept that! You almost died because of me, remember?"

"Sparing your life was a decision I made." He responded calmly, closing his eyes. "I do not regret it. I have formed the contract with you and will continue to remain by your side, no matter the frustrations that you may form. You are new to this life of war, Lady Eleanora, and as such I will help you through it." Kaze then stepped forward, picking up the discarded cloth and taking the glass I was holding. "Go lie back down. I will return shortly with some fresh water and a new cloth."

Freaking… heck. _Dude._ I bit my bottom lip and watched as he vanished into the air, the ninja disappearing from sight. What happened to behaving like a ridiculously loyal subordinate? He was acting more like a die-hard friend than an ally at this point, like jeez. I feel so guilty. I don't deserve him as a… what? What are we?

He was a hero from a conquered that I somehow formed a contract with. A retainer without a master, yet now he was… serving me. Right? Does that mean he's _my _retainer now? A bodyguard? There's no way we're friends; I would like to be, but I would never allow myself that. I can't.

Can I?

As I was pondering this question and the memory of his fate in _Birthright _if the player did not get his A-Support, something happened. A voice called out and the door slammed opened, Lissa bursting into the room with Frederick right behind her. Her eyes went wide. "Eleanora~! You're awake! Oh, thank the goddess!"

"Uh, hello." I coughed a little, wincing at the pain in my chest. "I'm awake, yeah."

She rushed forward, stopping at my bedside, holding a hand up and feeling for my fever. "Oooh, I hate this so much! If it were injuries I could heal you up in a jiffy, but nooo- it had to be a cold! I've been looking after you since you fell ill, but Freddy and that cute ninja keep insisting I stay away!"

Frederick sigh, hands laced behind his back as he walked up. "It would not due well if you also fell ill, M'lady. Please, stay at least ten feet away from the sickly."

"I'm a cleric, Frederick!" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Despite what Chrom says, I am _not _delicate!"

I grinned a little at the line, adoring it for all it was worth. It was such a classic. I caught their attention when I began to cough again, a weak but genuine smile sent in the girl's direction. "Thanks… Lissa."

She flashed me a small grin. "Aw, don't worry about it! Just focus on getting better, okay? You had us all worried!"

Wait, really? I stared at her in surprise, having not expected that. "S-Sorry…"

"Don't apologize! Make up for it by being healthy again!"

Ha. That was actually kind of ironic; my entire life I had been chronically sick in one way or another. Before my lung issues it had been neurological problems, and before that I was born prematurely. I had been taking medicine ever since I was two years old, so I've never known a time in my life where I could have been considered healthy. My family worried, but they were so used it that it just… didn't bother them unless I caught a cold like this and was bedridden for a month, because that illness made my breathing even worse as it affected my already-terrible lungs.

Having strangers I just met… worry about me like this was…

Well, it was nice.

"Yeah," I said, looking down with a bittersweet expression on my face, "I'll try. Thank you."

**So, funnily enough, Kaze wasn't supposed to have such an important role at first. Frederick was supposed to be the right-hand man or whatever you wanna call it. But Kaze is a good boy and kinda wormed his way into the story more importantly than planned, so hope ya'll don't mind. XD It makes things more interesting too, so yay! Haha. If Alfonse is coming off kinda jerk-ish at first, well, he's all "don't get close to heroes" right now. Summoner is bit funked up with everything thrown at her and caught sick due to the stress. Any idea what Alfonse wants to talk about next? Hmmm.**

**Read and review! :3**

**Is everyone still seeming in character? Lilina is difficult because I've never actually played the games with her, Roy, Hector, and Elwood. I would love to, but I'm a broke human being. T_T So I'm just going based on her lines in FEH and some random research I've done. She seems very selfless, kind-hearted, and bubbly.**


	6. A Prince's Request

I spent most of the day tossing and turning in bed, frustrated and unable to relax. All I could think about was the fact that I had lost two days worth of memorizing the castle, of reading up on all those strategy books Alfonse had pulled out, of doing _something _to try and get better at being whatever these people wanted me to be so that no one would have to die. It ate away at me, worry and fear and paranoia tearing into me, digging into my very bones as I panicked at the thought of Embla attacking any day, Alfonse and Sharena throwing me into the midst and demanding me to start spouting orders.

Throughout the day I have had several visitors- the only ones who hadn't come to see me yet were probably Xander and Henry. Everyone seemed concerned, though I felt it was more out of the fact that I was apparently deemed fragile and defenseless, and an important figure in Askr legend, than someone they genuinely cared about. Or maybe that was just my self-deprecation talking; I wasn't sure. Considering their personalities I felt like it might be genuine concern; they were all good-hearted people, but fiction can be very different from reality and Kaze had already said things to me that I did not know from the games.

That only drove in the dagger that was already placed in my chest, reminding me once more that _damn it _this was legitimately happening.

And speaking of the ninja- every time I tried to remove myself from the bed to sneak away to the library he would appear out of nowhere, staring me down and telling me to get back under the covers. "Your fever still hasn't broken." He would say. "You must rest." When I tried to sneak past him, something one should never do with a ninja, he would wrap his arm around my waist and pick me up, dropping me onto the mattress like I was some kind of toddler.

"I'm fine!" Compared to how I normally felt when sick, this was amazing. I could still move, though the coughing was undesirable. "I just wanna read!"

"You can later. Focusing on training now will only further increase your stress levels."

"Everything stresses me out, Kaze!"

He crossed his arms again, staring me down like a stern parent. Freaking- urgh. I wanna smack him. If Frederick was the motherly one, then Kaze must be the father. Oh. That would be an interesting pairing. If only they could get along instead of argue… although recently they_ have_ been cooperating in taking turns watching over me. Hmm.

I guess Frederick had decided that the ninja could be trusted just enough to not poison or kill me or something. Impressive. What on earth happened in the two days I was passed out?

I scowled and lied back down, stubbornly glaring at him as if it would make him change his mind. If he was my retainer, subordinate, or whatever, how come he wasn't listening to me? I was technically the boss of the heroes, right? So lame. "I'm never _not _stressed." I mumbled, annoyed. "Being sick doesn't change that…"

"Just go to sleep, Lady Eleanora. You can read after you're better."

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, crossing a leg over his knee, staring down at me. He was very unimpressed by my scowl. I huffed, rolling onto my back with a cough. "Jerk." Kaze closed his eyes at that, not taking the insult to heart. I would have to wait until he left to refill the water, but to do so I would have to book it to the library as quickly as possible. Hrrm.

I lied there for a while pretending to sleep, but after a while I did actually pass out. Several hours must have passed because when I awoke it was quite dark out and the cloth on my forehead was gone. Kaze was nowhere to be seen, either; he must have left to freshen it up or something. Groggy, yet feeling a loads of a lot better now that I had some decent sleep, I swung my legs off the bed and stumbled over to where my Summoner coat was tossed over the desk chair. Sliding it on, I tied the string at the front and pulled on the hood, wishing there was a way for me to be more incognito than this obvious give-away outfit.

Grabbing the tiny Breidablik, I rushed out of the room. I had freaking strategy books to read and I was not going to let this stupid cold stop me.

It took a few minutes to remember how to get there, as I had only been to the library once and the castle was huge. As I ran up what I believed to be the right staircase and turned a corner down the next hall, I ended up bumping hard into someone and stumbling back. Familiar laughter reached my ears and I flinched as I hit the ground, blinking rapidly and looking up to see Henry across from me.

"Y-You're still awake?" I stammered, stunned to see him.

"Hm? Yup, yup!" He shifted, grinning at me. "I like walking around at night! Lots of spooky specters, ya know? Teehee."

"O-Oh… yeah. That… makes sense." I glanced around nervously, hoping Kaze hadn't returned to the room yet. Maybe he had finally decided to go to bed like a normal person and stopped looking after me. Henry tilted his head at me, crossing his legs and blatantly staring.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked. I blinked, snapping my head over to look at him in alarm. "What're you doing up, silly?"

"Th-That's-"

Henry held a finger up, waving at me and making tsking sounds. "Freddy is gonna be _reaaaaal _mad at ya later!"

I mean, that was only if he found out. After all- a person is only in trouble if they get caught. I, on the other hand, was more worried about a certain ninja losing his calm and getting all fatherly on me. He was undoubtedly several years older than me, probably in his early to mid-twenties, but I had great responsibilities here that I had to deal with and I wasn't going to let him stop me. Even if it was out of concern or obligation that he was trying to help me. And as much as I appreciated him being so nice, going so far as to give up a return-trip back to Hoshido, I really just wanted to be allowed to do my own thing.

Originally I had thought Kaze to be the better of the two to hang around, as he was quite calming and easy to relax around, but he could be just as overbearing as Frederick when he wanted to be.

"H-Hey, Henry?" I began, leaning over and staring at the man with big eyes as an idea came to me. "W-Will you come with me to the library?"

"Sure thing! Though I don't think you should be wandering about when you're sick." He stood, placing his hands on his hips with an unfaltering smile. "Especially when it's so late! There could be more assassins about! Granted I'd kill them before they could get a shot at you, but you know." Henry snickered, entertained by the thought of cursing several enemies.

"...That's fair." I never thought about that. Perhaps that was part of why Kaze was so determined to not let me roam. I almost felt bad for running away. I forced myself onto my feet and staggered closer to the man, reaching out and grabbing hold of his cape. "Anyway, there might be a ninja just as angry as Frederick coming at me later, so if you can sense him or something let me know? Please?"

"Okie dokie!" He exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up. "Anything you say, Summoner! So… which way _is _the library?"

I paused at that. "...Somewhere... in this vicinity?"

Henry snorted. "You don't know, do ya?"

"I-I do, I just…" I bit my lip, shaking my head and waving my hands in frustration. "I don't remember? Normally if I just wander for a while I'll end up where I'm supposed to be, so…"

"Nyaha! I get that."

"Yes!" I snapped my fingers, pointing at him with a wide grin. We began walking forward, the person completely unperturbed that I was holding onto his cape as we walked. Up until this moment I never realized that the inside of it was purple, only ever having believed it to be black. Lo and behold, it was two different colors. "I knew you would! But like, there are these books Alfonse wants me to read and Kaze won't let me, so I had to wait until he was gone to sneak away."

"Ooooh. What kinda books?"

"I-I don't know, some really complicated strategy books? They should still be on the table."

"Robin reads complicated strategy books all the time!" He told me, smiling wider and more genuinely at the thought of his wife. It was a sight to see. I stared at him in surprise, having not expected such a happy expression from him. He placed his hands together at he talked, practically beaming. "So does Morgan! You probably already know this, but he was from the future! And the war hadn't ended yet, so… Robin and I haven't actually had him yet. But when we do it's gonna be great! He's just as smart as his mom, but he has _my _skills in dark magic! He's like a mini-me!"

Henry giggled enthusiastically, pressing his hands against his face as he thought about his family. It was so strange, but also… kind of sweet.

"I can't tell you the amount of times they've put their brains together to come up with some crazy plan to get us out of trouble! I mean, if not for them I'd be totally okay with dying a brutal, painful death…" He slowed down, lowering his head and staring down at me. "You probably already know this, don't you? Seeing as you know everything else."

"I…" That was a question. "I didn't… actually."

"Oh?"

"I-I mean, I-I know you don't want _them _dead… or at least you, like, want them living just a teeeeensy bit longer," I brought my thumb and index finger together closely, making a face, before glancing back up at him, "but I didn't know… that they changed your mind about death. Completely. Which, I mean, I think is great 'cause I quite like you living! And they definitely like you living! And you should keep living, and anyone that tries to make you _not _living you should probably definitely kill."

I'm making a fool out of myself right now. Frick. I need to stop talking.

"Ya know? I guess you could say she really tried _Robin _your heart! Um, wait, did that work? Uh… frick. I can't think." I'm so dizzy. Urgh. "How'd you guys meet? Wait, no, wrong question. When did you- uh, realize you were in love with her?"

"Hmm. I dunno." He mused, thinking about it. I stared up at him curiously, greatly intrigued by the life of the person whom I had thought I knew everything about. "I spent a lot of time with her, y'know? Doing her chores, following orders, just… helping her out. One day Tharja got mad at me, since she's obsessed with Robin, and that kinda made me think about things for a while. Next battle Robin got pretty hurt and I stopped having fun with all killing; I was just really mad. Then I was heading out to town having a ring made for her. Nyaha!"

He sounded so serious near the end of the story; it was so unlike him. Or perhaps… it was the real him- the side he tried so hard to hide. "Oh." I smiled at him, finding myself relaxing as we walked through the halls. "You know, some people say love can happen in a heartbeat. You never see it coming 'til it's too late. Other people think it takes time to fall for someone. Either way, I think it's great. You and Robin together."

Henry would have a happy ending, so long as Grima was defeated. I tightened my hold on his cape, lowering my head and frowning deeply.

"I'm… sorry for dragging you here."

He turned, looking down at me. "Hm?"

"I know all you want to do is go back to Robin and Morgan. The whole reason why I want to go to the library so bad is so I can read up on strategies, that way… that way when the battles happen, you guys don't get hurt. So you _can _go home. I'm not very smart, but I'm gonna do my best." I gave him the best grin I could managed, flashing my customer service smile. "You and Robin will be able to make Morgan soon enough! Promise!"

Was this conversation a little awkward? Yes. Was I severely self-deprecating? Also yes. Was I determined to make sure this man got back home to his wife and future child? Damn straight. Henry stared at me with closed eyes for a long moment before reaching over, and I flinched in response. Instead of having a spell blasted or him cursing me, the dark mage ruffled my hair with a laugh.

"I'll hold you to that, Summoner! If you ever need anybody killed, just ask! It's no trouble-like, at all."

I snorted, knowing full well that was his way of saying he didn't hate me. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Heehee. You're welcome." He walked by my side, practically skipping in his step, the Plegian clearly in a good mood. "You know what, Summoner? I think we're going to be good friends, nyaha!"

"R-Right…"

Friends.

Am I able to have friends here, even if I was the one who doomed them to fight in a war that had nothing to do with them? Can I allow myself to be attached even if I was one day going to go home? I was left trailing after him, releasing his cape and holding myself close, debating what on earth I was to do with my life from now on aside from study and panic. Due to this I almost missed the large pair of library doors when we walked by them, and I ended up tugging on Henry's arm to stop him from wandering off.

"H-Hey! It's over here!" He followed behind as I pushed the doors open, my eyes squinting when we were greeted with total darkness. "Well, frick. Um… well, there _was _light in here earlier…"

"Just leave it to me." Henry pulled his arm back and clapped his hands, mumbling something under his breath, and then suddenly flames appeared in his palms. I yelped and jumped back, alarmed by the very dangerous fire, but he just laughed. "Tadaaaa~! Light!"

"F-Fire!" I corrected, startled. "W-Warning, please! But, uh, thanks. The… books are this way."

I hurried up the staircase, using the magic Henry casted as a light source to see where I was going, and I made my way over to the table where the books and scrolls were… not resting. Frick. Okay. Right. It's been two days; someone would have moved them. Damn it. Frigging fragging mongrels. I looked around, having no idea which shelf of these thousands they could be on. Just thinking of searching through each individual one made me dizzy.

Henry watched as I stumbled to the closest shelf, slowly starting to panic as I read each title. "No, no, no…" It wasn't that one or this one. Where was… "Freaking heck, who moved them!?"

"I did." A small shriek erupted from my lips as the voice and I jumped, nearly head-butting the shelves. I whirled around, turning to see a familiar green-haired ninja standing there. Kaze narrowed his eyes at me, crossing his arms in disappointment. "How did I know you'd wind up back in here, Lady Eleanora?"

"Oooh~ he found us." Henry sang, gasping dramatically. "Wow. You're really good at hiding yourself, mister! Nyaha! I didn't sense you coming at all. What'cha doin' in here, Kaze? Not out for a midnight stroll, are ya? Come here to snag the Summoner?"

"Snag?" Kaze blinked at the phrasing. "If you mean I have been waiting here to retrieve Lady Eleanora should she have chosen to come here instead of resting, then yes."

I bit my lip, pouting at their conversation, defeat trying so hard to settle in. "I want to read the books."

"You need rest."

"I need to read the strategy books, Kaze…" I really didn't want to raise my voice again. I hated arguments and confrontations. I wrapped my arms around myself, fingers digging into my coat sleeves. "I-It's been two days, right? That's two days lost of reading up on the stuff Alfonse told me about!"

He closed his eyes, gradually growing frustrated with my behavior. "Lady Eleanora… please. I know you desire to help, but there will be nothing you can do until you are better."

"I'm _feeling _better."

"I will be the judge of that." He stepped forward and I froze, mildly scared by his passive aggressiveness.

Was he going to grab me and carry me back to the room? Would he knock me out if I refused? No, that didn't seem very much like him, but then again what did I actually know? They weren't characters in a game; they were real people. I have no idea what is what anymore.

Kaze stopped in front of me and I flinched when he reached a hand out, the ninja brushing my brangs back with his gloved fingers. "Some of the color has returned to your skin…"

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine, causing my breath to catch in my throat. The ninja felt so cold. His eyes closed, eyebrows knitting together as he concentrated, and I was left standing still at the close proximity. I knew there was no intimacy in this, he was merely checking my temperature, but goddamn if he didn't just burst my personal bubble. The ninja pulled away and let out a sigh of relief.

"You cooled down… though you are still quite pale."

"I-I'm fine." I stammered. "I told you. So, yeah… um. That's a thing." My voice cracked a little and I cringed when I heard it squeak. "S-Since I'm better will you please pull out the books you put up? I-I wanna read 'em, but… you… know that. Which is probably why you hid them in the first place..."

Kaze crossed his arms over his chest, frowning deeply. "I still believe you should return to your bedchambers and rest. You may have recovered some for now, but that is not to say you are not still sick."

I clapped my hands together, trying to dismiss his words. "I'll be fine! Promise! My lungs are all better now, so the cold doesn't affect me as much as it normally would! I'm doing great! If I start to get dizzy you can drag me back to the room, okay? But I want to read up on the strategy books!"

Two days have already passed; that is forty-eight hours I've missed of research and education. Kaze shook his head at me, bringing a hand up to his hair, exasperated. "Even if I were to agree… you are in your nightgown, M'lady." What? I was wearing my coat over it; no one can see anything through the fabric. "It is also the middle of the night. Please, go back to bed."

"But-"

Henry cut in, raising a finger up in the air. "I'm with the crazy ninja person. We need you in tip-top shape, Summoner! Who else is gonna do all the summoning and defeat that crazy princess lady so that the rest of us can go home? I'm happy you wanna help me so much, but if you die then you won't be able to! And as cool as it was when you came back from being all bloody the last time, we don't know if that will work again!"

My head lowered and I dropped my hands, shoulders slumping at their words. Reading those books are supposed to help me solve all of this, but apparently even Henry was against it now that Kaze was here. I brought my hands up and tugged the hood over my face, not wanting them to see the horrible expression I was wearing. The ninja walked over and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I'm certain if you rest the remainder of the night, you will be able to read to your heart's content tomorrow."

"...Okay…"

Kaze then turned to face Henry, frowning at him. "What are you doing here out so late? You should be asleep with the others."

"Oh, I like to walk around at night sometimes." Henry waved him off, smiling. "Lots of animals come out only at night, so we talk! You should try it."

The ninja decided not to say anything and turned away, keeping his hand on my shoulder to ensure I did not run away. "Yes, well… it is getting late. You should retire to bed soon. Come, Lady Eleanora; let us return you to your quarters."

"Fine…"

I reluctantly followed him through the halls, being led away from Henry and his fire. Before long we arrived at the room I was assigned and I pulled off my coat, tossing it on the chair and marching over to my bed. I grumpily pulled the covers on and burrowed underneath them, shivering a little as cold wind blew in from the opened window. Kaze was completely straight-face as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. I stared at him from my spot on the bed, frowning.

"...Do you _ever _sleep?"

"I have been trained to be able to function on the minimum of two hours rest." He responded calmly, eyes closed. "Watching over you and making sure you do not exert yourself is my priority."

"...Go to bed."

"I will not."

"Do it."

"No."

"Kaze…"

He shook his head at me, though I couldn't tell if he was exasperated or amused. "Just close your eyes and sleep, Summoner. Otherwise you will be bedridden tomorrow as well, and we both know you don't want that." I sighed heavily and rolled back over, scrunching my face up. I pulled the blankets over my head, grumbling about stingy ninjas, before calling out to him again.

"Hey, Kaze…"

No response.

"Goodnight."

"...Goodnight, Lady Eleanora."

The next morning came by peacefully. I woke up, Kaze brought me some breakfast, and after eating he checked my temperature and told me I was good to go. I ate and, after shooing Kaze out of the room, changed into my Summoner clothes. The belt was easier to put on now that I've seen Frederick do it, and I could breathe better since it wasn't so tight. I slid on the coat and stretched out my arms, wiggling my fingers, and approached the door to open. Kaze was waiting outside.

"So…" I began, grinning awkwardly and trying not to feel like a terrible person as I continued to push this person beyond his limits. "Can I go to the library now?"

He shook his head at me. "You are truly a stubborn one, M'lady."

I clicked my tongue and snapped my fingers, pointing at him with a stupid grin. "You know it." I walked over and poked his shoulder, beaming, feeling almost normal save for my throbbing headache, and marched forward down the hall. "Let's do this!"

The halls were a lot more active now compared to last night, seeing as people were actually awake and moving around. It was a bit unnerving and I found myself walking closer to Kaze than usual, the ninja keeping a close eye on the strangers that stared when they saw my fancy clothes.

"The Summoner!"

"It's her?"

"I can't believe the legends are true…"

One got especially brave and approached me, causing the ninja to hold his arm in front of me protectively as I stumbled back. The soldier loomed over, staring down with surprise in his eyes. "Are you truly them? The Summoner from the legends? The great Hero?" What? I can't… answer that. "You're so small… I always imagined the Summoner being male. You're just a girl."

Okay. Rude. "So what if I'm a girl?"

"Well, nothing, but…" He pulled away, scratching the side of his face. "Are you really that special?"

That was one way to mess with a person's self-confidence. I decided not to respond to that, glancing past him and wondering if there was a way I could march through him and the other soldiers. My face went blank and I stopped reacting, unimpressed with this stranger's behavior or thought process.

"You've been sick a long time, too, so…"

Oh my gods. It was only three days. I was this close to snapping at the guy, but I kept my mouth shut and reached out- tugging on Kaze's kimono. The ninja blinked and nodded his head, gaze sharpening as he faced the man. "Lady Eleanora has suffered through much since being brought here to Askr. A cold is the least you could have expected to happen. Please, do not insult her so when you do not even understand the circumstances."

"I-I didn't mean to…"

Kaze didn't let him finish. The polite ninja, the one who just so passive aggressively roasted this man, grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd, pushing past them as they stepped back with shock. I stared at Kaze in disbelief, brain still registering what happened. Did he really feel so guilty about what happened that first day, or was I overthinking things? "K-Kaze…"

I had only wanted to get through the crowd. I never expected him to just lay into the poor guy like that. Heck, the soldier kind of deserved it, really, but I wasn't going to go out of my way to yell at him. "The library is this way."

He wasn't in a good mood. Not anymore. Whenever we got stopped by any other soldiers I found myself plastering a smile on my face, answering with false bravado to avoid making Kaze even more upset. Unfortunately, that seemed to do the total opposite and he grew extremely quiet; amethyst eyes glimmering with silent anger. It was… rather terrifying.

I tried to crack jokes, telling bad puns to the ninja, but he wasn't really listening. After a few minutes I gave up, shoulders slumping, my smile dropping as I began to drag my feet. I wasn't sure what made me feel worse; having these soldiers not only doubting my abilities because of my appearance, gender, or the reason that I had been temporarily down with a cold, or the fact that was Kaze was upset and blamed himself for things that were out of his control.

If I had done anything other than what I had the first day… would he still feel so guilty? Would he have tried so hard to stop his brother from attacking me? Who was Kaze more mad at now; the soldiers, Veronica, or me? I can't tell.

"We're here."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "O-Okay. Uh, right."

I hurried over to open the doors before he could, flashing an awkward grin at him when he stared at me. The ninja quietly thanked me and headed inside, leaving me to follow after. The door closed behind us with a thud. Heading upstairs, Kaze briefly disappeared to obtain the books he had hidden and I made myself comfortable at the table. He showed up and set the objects down, telling me which ones to start with again, and left.

I flipped open to the first few pages and began to read, recognizing it as the one I had been looking at the other day. "Ah… oh. Oh! Okay, I get it now."

My headache was awful, but I at least had a clearer mind than before. The things in the books made a lot more sense now.

"Okay, so… a _pincer _is when the enemy is charging straight at us, but we flank them on both sides?"

"Correct." Kaze appeared out of nowhere, setting a tea tray down on the table, and for once I didn't startle. I glanced up at him, making a face.

"Why say _pincer? _Why not just go and say "hey, we're flanking the enemy"? It's so much easier and less confusing." He sat down beside me, raising an eyebrow when he heard me comment on it. I waved a hand in the air, propping my chin up with the other. "It's hardly subtle. Pincer sounds so obvious if you know what it means, but if just say _flanking _they won't know which side you're coming from! Maybe."

For the first time since the soldiers in the hallway, the man cracked a small smile.

"It is the way the military works, M'lady."

"Well… it's weird." I settled for, speaking in a funny voice for comedic effect. "I don't like it."

Reading further, I decided to ignore the fact that there were apparently several different flanking formations, too embarrassed by my previous comment. Clearing my throat, I spoke up again.

"Has anyone been doing the training tower? Is that still a thing?"

"Yes. Sharena has been taking the other heroes in for practice, helping them adjust to the Embla soldiers battle techniques." Oh. I looked back down at the book, making a face when I got to _leapfrogging _and _infiltration_, before closing it and shaking my head incredulously. "What is the matter?"

"These are all just common sense!? Why the frick did I have so much trouble understanding this earlier!?" I stood, sliding the object across the table and flipping through another book. "Okay… got it, got it, good. Cool. Yeah, yeah. Frick. I feel less stupid now that I can actually _think _about this. I swear to god these made less sense the other day."

Kaze folded his arms over his chest, watching me with curiosity. "You were ill before, stressed and unable to properly concentrate. It only stands to reason that now that you've had rest you are able to comprehend what is written."

So formal. Urgh.

He's lucky I know what those large words mean. I reached out and picked up a glass of tea that he had poured, inhaling the floral scent and relaxing. This felt so much more peaceful with a nice warm beverage to ease the bones. "Thank you for the tea~!"

I couldn't tell you how long we were in the library, hours must have passed judging by the window lighting. Kaze would occasionally vanish and after a while I had to leave to use the restroom, but nothing of interest really happened.

It was just a day spent in the library. Once I got through the majority of the strategy books I turned to the scrolls, spending the next day staring at the antique ink painting of the Summoner. They really looked nothing like me; they were tall, wore their hood to hide their face, and their body type was distinctly androgynous- though it did seem to lean a little more towards the masculine side of things.

I squinted at the hieroglyphics, only one word making sense to me. "...Kiran."

"What?"

"There." I pointed at the bottom, where it was spelled out in bold letters. Everything seemed to be written in norse, based on the design of the lettering, and that definitely looked like a name. "I thought it looked strange before, but that was just because I was still freaking out over everything. I mean, I'm _still _freaking out, but I've calmed down a bit with you here. So thanks for that. But, like, this is definitely some freaking Norse mythology stuff going on and _that _is a name."

Kaze stood and walked over, peering over my shoulder to see what I was talking about. "Kiran… if that is a name, then perhaps it belonged to the Summoner before you? The one that caused the legend to be created?"

If that were the case, then how did they get here? Someone would have had to have known about them in order to summon them. "Unless a god helped…"

"M'lady?"

"Huh?" I blinked, snapping out of it, staring at the ninja with wide eyes. "O-Oh, uh, sorry. Was thinking. Um. Wait! Frick, I just remembered- Alfonse!" I smacked myself on the forehead, scrunching up my nose. "Frederick said the prince wanted to talk to me once I got better! I completely forgot! Ugh; why am I so stupid!?"

I stepped away from the table, moving to hurry down the steps. There were so many things I needed to do that I still had no idea how to; what was expected of me, what Alfonse wanted me to be, what Sharena believed me to be... It was all so difficult. Yet with Kaze by my side, acting as my right-hand man, I think I can handle it. Maybe. I might change my mind when things get too intense and start panicking, but for now I think I'm good. I just have to focus on the moment.

Thinking about the future… it hurts too much.

_"Eleanora…"_

I stumbled a little and quickly gripped the railing, wincing as the pounding in my head got worse. After a few moments it died down and I was able to continue down the stairs, the ninja right behind me. The tea set and books were all gone, an impressive feat considering the amount of time Kaze had to do so judging by where I was on the spiral staircase, and when I noticed this I mentioned it to him- commenting on how fast he was. He brushed off the praise like always, and he went silent when I continued to compliment him.

We ended up finding Alfonse in the armory. He stopped what he was doing immediately the second he saw us. "Summoner! You're awake." Alfonse looked tense, shoulders stiffening some as he faced us. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I mean, I'm not sick anymore so…"

"That's wonderful news." He smiled at me, though I found it didn't quite reach his eyes. Those dark blue orbs flickered to Kaze, the prince observing him for a moment, and he turned back to me. "Summoner, do you think we can speak in private? No offense to your… bodyguard there."

Frick. I don't want to be alone with him again, but…

Kaze looked down at me. "Lady Eleanora?"

"I-It's fine."

He stared at me for a moment, then nodded and backed away. A hand rested against his chest as he bowed, respecting my decision despite how much I disliked it. "Very well. Call for me if you require my assistance." The ninja stepped back and disappeared in a flash of green, leaving me be. I swallowed the lump in my throat and folded my arms, standing as tall as I could and forcing a confident expression.

"So, what's up?"

"You shouldn't get too close to the heroes." What? Alfonse was completely serious, eyes boring into mine as he stepped forward. "It's dangerous. They'll all return home eventually and chances are you'll never see them again. Your job is to summon Heroes, not befriend them."

They want to bring people here and force them to battle in another war. The heroes were only in Askr because I had panicked, making them leave their homes, and because Anna had taken a divine weapon and used it, bringing me here. The other heroes and I… did not wish for this. Alfonse and Sharena may be the royalty of this land, but that did not mean they could just order me around. I was willing to do my part, to live up to their expectations, to _help_ the heroes being forced to battle against Embla, but I was not going to ignore them after what I had done.

And especially not after Alfonse told me to.

The mental debate I had earlier about whether or not I should make friends came to an end, a fire burning inside of me. A quiet, simmering rage flickering to the surface. Thinking about it, I was probably older than this prince- I was the adult out of the two of us. Perhaps not a functional adult or even an emotionally stable one, but at least I had more common sense than them.

"I'll befriend whoever I want." I finally said, accepting the challenge presented to me.

What had been an anxious stance became an assertive one, and Alfonse was taken aback by this. I was so done with everyone being treated as disposable. So screw it. My voice wavered only slightly, raising in volume as I glared.

My hands waved about as I spoke, eyebrows furrowing as my emotions leaked out. "You guys brought me here. You're _lucky _that I try to be a decent person, otherwise I wouldn't even be attempting to help you! I'm trapped here, the heroes are trapped here, and I still need to figure out a way to send them home that doesn't include _you _using your… your… stupid mystical gate opening abilities!"

It took so much to convince him last time to send Saizo home, all because of the wretched Emblian princess that wanted me dead. She had the power to close the gateways yet would only use them to conquer worlds. Heck- Alfonse could kill me now for snapping at him he wanted, have me executed for treason or some other ridiculous reason. It was the second time we've argued and I really haven't done much to get on his good side.

It was just so… easy to get mad at him. I was so bitter about all of this.

I felt awful for being angry, but I also felt my anger was justified. I was summoned here out of a desperate desire to save this kingdom, pulled away from safety and all that I knew and loved, and so they're just going to have to deal with me; whether I was too much to handle or not. They can try and kill me, but I had feeling it wouldn't happen the way they wanted. From what little I knew I was convinced Breidablik had a decent chance of reviving me, and even if it couldn't do that then a certain ninja definitely would jump in to protect me.

Why on earth he was still so nice to me after all the crap I put him through while I was sick I have no idea. I wanted freedom to do my own thing, that was all. I hated being told what to do, even if I typically listened. This place is really testing me and my temper.

"If I wanna befriend them, I'll befriend them! We're gonna become the freaking _best _besties in existence, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" I pointed at him, voice cracking a little. "I-I'm not gonna summon people and then treat them like they're nothing! That's just wrong!"

"I'm not suggesting that," He responded calmly, becoming stern, holding his hands up to try and placate me, "I merely warn against getting too close. They are our allies, not our friends."

"They might as well be strangers then!" I retorted. "Kaze risked his life for me by going against the… the contract thing with Veronica! Henry was taken from his wife and son, Lissa and Frederick were pulled away from Chrom! Wh-Who knows what the heck was goin' on with Lilina, a-and Corrin needs Felicia to keep his hopes up!" My hands flew in the air for emphasis. "I'm not gonna avoid them. We brought them here, Alfonse, and we have to take responsibility for them. That means accepting what we've done and treating them..."

Frick, was the word for it?

"Corr… Correspondingly? Compensating-ly…? Uh… y-you know!" I dragged my hands over my face, gloved hands over my mouth and muffling my voice some. I can't think. "The… the right way…"

Alfonse sighed. "Please understand, Summoner, there are things you do not-" He cut himself off, and then continued after taking a deep breath. "There will come a time when the heroes must leave. When that happens and you are close to them you may get hurt. I do not wish such a fate upon you, especially after all that you've been through. I am deeply sorry for bringing you here, for making the others fight with us, but our kingdom would fall otherwise."

I lowered my hands, crossing my arms over my chest again. This was already exhausting me. I hated everything so much. "What did you even want to talk about, Prince? It wasn't this, right?"

He probably only brought this up because of how Kaze was hovering around me. "N-No, it was… about the training tower. I… wanted to know if you were up to practice commandeering the troops."

"C-Comman...deering them? Like, telling them what to do?"

"Exactly." Oh gods. "Will you do it?"

Oh. That was an interesting phrase of words. I bit my lower lip and glanced over my shoulder, half expecting a certain ninja to be there, before letting out a sigh and giving in, all the confidence gone and replaced with uneasiness once more. "Fine…"

"Thank you. Although I really do wish we didn't argue every time we spoke."

I kept my expression neutral, refusing to feel bad. My voice was empty as I said, "Sorry."

"No, it's alright." Alfonse shook his head at me. "You were right; we brought you here unfairly. It is… something I must not forget. Thank you for reminding me."

He was trying to guilt-trip me now, wasn't he? I had done the same thing earlier; it was only fair that he did it back, but it still surprised me. "Anytime." I said quietly, unable to look at him. "So, when do you want me to… you know. Do the thing?"

Alfonse softened his expression and glanced at the door. "Now would be good. We can gather up a small group to start with, then gradually increase the numbers when you get more confident. Perhaps having the heroes with them would be a good idea as well; it will boost morale and help inspire teamwork."

How the frick was I supposed to command troops?

And… his words earlier… he said that the heroes will get to return home. But what about me? Am I trapped here in Askr forever? I want answers so badly. Yet, not desiring anymore arguments, I remained silent and followed him out of the room. Kaze joined us shortly after we left the armory and I reached out- surprising both men when I grabbed the ninja's sleeve. I clung to it like a lost child, frustrated and upset, and really just at a loss. This is the world I was going to have to live in now...

Wasn't it?

All the soldiers gathered together quickly upon hearing Alfonse call out to them, while Kaze left to recruit some of the heroes. I remained seated on the steps of the open throne room, staring blankly at the patch of dead grass on the ground. I remembered laying there, scared beyond all belief. Cold and hot, vision and hearing fading away. Without realizing my fingers began to rub at my neck, feeling the scar wrapped around it. This was all too real.

Alfonse stared at me from his spot with the other soldiers, watching me quietly, before he walked over. "Summoner… why don't we go ahead and make our way to the tower? The others will catch up soon enough."

"N-No, I…" I shook my head, snapping out of my daze. "I want to wait for them. We'll meet you there. Sorry."

"...It won't happen again."

"Huh?" My head raised, face shifting into one of confusion. "What won't?"

"What happened here." He told me. Alfonse rested a palm against the top of his sword handle, frowning deeply. "No one will ever hurt you like that again. You are right about everything; it was us who brought you here, Summoner. Therefore it is our duty to keep you safe; we failed in that duty once already, but it will not happen again. I swear on my blade, on my right to the throne- the Order of Heroes will protect you from Princess Veronica and all those she commands."

He stood so tall, so intimidatingly. Alfonse meant every word he spoke, despite our differences in opinions. His blue eyes bore into mine, genuine and stern, the willful prince making his stance on the matter clear.

"You will bear no more scars." He declared.

I… had no idea what to say to that. I stared up at him from my spot on the staircase, wondering what exactly was going through his mind at that moment. He didn't seem like a bad person; I was just hateful because I was forced here. If they had asked or at the very least talked to me instead of just throwing me into the fray like they did, maybe I wouldn't be so upset. I pulled my knees up to my chest, nodding silently at the man's words. Alfonse watched me for a few more seconds before turning away, marching over to the group we were bringing to the training tower, and guided them out of the castle.

I lowered my head and gazed at the dead grass, recalling the bloodstains and endless screaming. The fields full of corpses and the way everyone just slaughtered each other. It was so terrible. I couldn't get it out of my mind. My fingers pulled at my hair, running across the back of my head, messing with my undercut. I'm sure I can do this all by myself… leading people…

It just wasn't me. I was the follower, the mediator.

Or at least I was… until arriving here.

"-eanora? Lady Eleanora?" A waved in front of my face and I jumped, looking up to see Frederick standing there with Lissa, Kaze, Xander, and Henry. "Are you feeling alright? Should you have stayed in bed today?"

"N-No, no, I'm… fine. I'm fine. Um." I blinked several times, ignoring the stinging sensation in my eyes, and stood. "I-I was just… thinking. Anyway, Alfonse wants us at the training tower, so…"

Xander glanced around the room and I went out of my way to not look at him, too many memories rising to the surface in here. "This place… how peculiar. I've never seen a throne room reside both inside _and _out of the castle…" His eyes stopped on a very specific patch of grass, or rather… where it used to be before it had the life drained out of it. "What happened here? The earth is…"

"Oh that?" Henry laughed. "That's where your other self made Eleanora all bloody and gross! Nyaha! It was great. Well, not for her. Or us. But it was pretty to look at! There was so much red!"

"What?" Xander whirled his head around. I ducked down and pulled the hood over my head, stepping close to use Frederick's large body as a shield. I couldn't look at that person's face right now; it was too painful. Someone walked over and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I could tell from the corner of my eye it was Lissa. Kaze stood behind her, gazing at me worriedly. "I can't believe… no. Depending on the circumstances… still, that doesn't make what I did- what that _version _of me did- right. I will defend you, Summoner, from myself no matter what it takes. "

"We know that, Xander." Lissa said quietly, wrapping her arm around me as I held myself close. It was very similar to what she did when we both first were summoned here. "She does, too. It'll just take some time, I think… right, Freddy? Kaze?"

"Right. Yet know no matter how much time it'll take, you will have me by your side."

"I as well." Kaze continued, following Frederick's words. I lifted my head up, glancing at them, eyes watering as I questioned why these people were so kind and good-hearted. Henry giggled and placed his hands behind his head, unperturbed as a bird flew in from nowhere and swooped down to land on his shoulder.

"And we're buddies now, too! You wanna help me, so I wanna help you! I want you alive just a _teeensy _bit longer, 'kay? You can't die yet. Nyaha! I'll kill as many Xanders as it takes!"

Xander glanced down at the dark mage uncertainly, quirking an eyebrow. "Should I take that as a challenge?"

Henry puffed out his cheeks for a moment, humming as he lowered a hand and tapped a finger against his chin. "Mmmmm~ nah! I can't kill you even if I wanted to; stupid hero thing. Lucky you! Nyaha! But the other versions of you… oh, wait. Fiddlesticks! I can't kill them either, can I?"

My lips almost tilted upwards at that. "N-No." Why was Lissa's hand on my back so comforting? The touch relaxed me. "He's… He's considered a hero in all worlds, Henry."

"That's laaaaaame!"

"For you, yeah." I laughed weakly, oddly cheered up by his dark humor. Somehow with all these people… they made me feel less worried. I had been so stressed before when I was around them, but now they were so warm. It was a little ridiculous. "You guys… don't hate me for bringing you here, do you?"

"Hm?" Lissa was alarmed by that. "N-No, of course not! I mean, it was a little upsetting at first… but you were just as freaked out! You didn't mean to summon us-er, well, maybe you did actually, but it wasn't as if you thought it was reality. You thought it was all a bad dream, didn't you? I can't be mad at you for that."

Frederick folded his arms across his chest. "I wish to procure Lady Lissa and Lord Chrom's safety. I am worried for M'lord, but… the beach is safer than a battlefield… and Lady Lissa is here within my grasp. As upset as I am about him being left without me, I do not bear ill will towards you."

"Ehhh, you already know my opinion on the matter." Henry said, petting the bird on his shoulder with a big smile on his face. "I like you. I actually think Robin and Morgan would like you, too, so maybe when this is all over you can meet them! Be tactic-buddies!"

"Y-Yeah… that would…" I tried to imagine that. A genuine smile spread across my face. "That would be great."

"Let us journey to the tower." Xander said, speaking up. The man sounded a bit awkward. "I am sure the faster we remove the Summoner from this… area… the better she will be."

Everyone seemed to agree with that and I found myself being led out of the throne room, overwhelmed by how caring they all were. It was really incredible. Before I knew what I was doing I had my arms wrapped around Lissa's waist, clinging to her in the same way I often would do with my second eldest sister.

The Ylissean princess was a bit surprised by my behavior, but shyly accepted it and patted my head, laughing a little. "I guess even someone as great as the legendary Summoner needs a good hug sometime, huh?" I didn't answer, holding her tighter as we walked. "Hmm… you know what? Let's not waste this opportunity! I think Lilina and Sharena were on to something! Let's do our best to become good friends, okay, guys?"

"I thought we already were!" Henry joked. Frederick shook his head, exasperated with the mage but not disagreeing with him. "Where I'm from I'm besties with all of ya! Well, save from those who aren't actually _from _Ylisse or Plegia. Nyaha!"

"Y-Yeah, that's… true." Lissa brought her free hand up to her chin. "Well, not exactly. A lot of people in the army were still scared of you, Henry. We just met a few months ago, after all. Where I'm from, anyway."

Frederick paused. "It's… been almost a year for me. Lady Lissa, are you…" He shook his head. "No, it does not matter to me. You are still the princess I serve."

"Freddy…" Realization dawned on her and she looked down, pained. "I never thought about that. You not being… the Frederick I grew up with. This is all so confusing." I slid my arms away from Lissa when she came to halt, reaching out and placing a hand on her back instead. She blinked at the touch, but didn't pull away. The girl almost looked ready to cry. "We all are really from different worlds, aren't we? Different realities…"

"...Yeah." My voice was quiet. "I-I'm sorry…"

"No, don't…" She sighed. "This is a mess. I wish Chrom was here, but even if he was… I doubt it'd even be _my _Chrom."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Lissa…"

This was all my fault. I never should have pulled the trigger on that stupid gun. If it wasn't for Anna or Alfonse, or even Sharena, I could have… no. No, it wasn't them, was it? They didn't start this war. It was Embla. Veronica. I've been arguing with Alfonse all this time, but I had been misplacing the blame. The one to hate was her. The person who had ordered my death. Frick- why did it take me so long to realize this? I'm a fool.

A childish, cowardly fool. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms tight around her shoulders and pulling her close. This girl was even younger than I was and here I am freaking out about everything that happened to me. How selfish can I get? I'm an adult, so I might as well try to act like one. "You'll see him again, I-I promise. You guys will… see everyone again."

I pulled away with a lump in my throat, our trek to the tower temporarily stalled by this emotional conversation. I glanced at them, gauging their reactions; Henry who smiled at me, believing me, determined to help me. Kaze and Frederick, who shared similar sentiments and had vowed to stay by me for as long as necessarily. And then… Xander, the man who was overcome with guilt. The one whom I was still so scared of despite how carefree I tried to behave. Those sick days were apparently more necessary than I had previously thought, as now my mind was clearer than ever.

"And Xander… stop looking like that. You're not the one at fault."

"It was a version of me that had taken your life, Summoner." He said, closing his eyes with furrowed brows. "I must atone for what he did."

"Yes, a _version _of you. But not _you_." He looked confused by my words, while Henry's face seemed to light up with understanding. We had had this conversation before. "Someone else hurt me. A Xander not like you. H-He… wasn't as nice; I mean, I-I'm sure there's… a reason behind it, probably relating to his Corrin or Elise, but… it wasn't you."

"...What are you saying?"

"It…" This was so hard to get out. Talking to him was still so stressful. I jumped when there was suddenly someone standing close behind me, resting their hand on the top of my head. "Huh?"

"Awww, don't look so sad! I'll tell him." Henry laughed, patting me, and probably would have ruffled my hair if I wasn't wearing the hood.

Xander eyed the man strangely, unable to read him despite how similar he may act compared to one of his retainers. I despised Peri, finding her very different from Henry and less likeable, but they both did have murderous tendencies.

"So, looksie here, Mister King-that-likes-to-stab-people! There are many versions of us! Cool, huh? Buuuut they're not us! Different things happened to them, there are different people they know, yada yada, bunch of nonsense! Like this Freddy!" He pointed at Frederick, unperturbed by the cold stare sent his way. "We're total besties we're I'm from, but here he doesn't really like me. Nyaha! Which is lame, 'cause I'm pretty great. Morgan says so. But the moral of the story is- the Xander that made Eleanora here all bloody is a different Xander from you completely! Get it?"

He moved my head back-and-forth like I was some kind of bobblehead, and I just kind of went with it. The dark mage laughed loudly.

"We're all from different words with different relationships with people, and we're not exactly the same person in all of them! Ya know? Soooo you should probably get that scowl off your face and turn that frown upside down!" He pointed at his lips, grinning broadly and showing teeth. "Your face is gonna get stuck like that~ uh-oh. It think it already is. Nyaha!"

I scrunched my nose up and glanced up at the man behind me. "C-Can you not… call him that? The… stabbing people mister thing…"

"Awww, fine. But just because you're nice." He stuck his tongue out me. "I'll be nicer to him, ya silly billy." Henry was really impossible to read, though I think some of the dad in him was showing through. Weird. I know he canonically makes a wonderful father, but having him act that way towards me was awkward.

"...D… Don't ever call me "silly billy" again, either, please."

Henry pouted, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. "Now you're being unreasonable. This is why all my best friends are crows! Humans are so overrated. Pfft."

"You're married to a human!"

"...That's fair. Nyaha!"

Xander stared at us for a moment before crossing his arms, only making his muscles stand out more. We really needed to get this poor man some clothes; why hasn't anyone done anything during the three days I was out of commission? Jeez. At least Frederick has a jacket. "I… think I understand. But… that does little to deter your fear of me, Summoner. I can see it in your eyes still- no matter how cheerful you act. Being near me now causes you pain, does it not?"

"I-It's…" Frick. I do not like being called out. "It's fine! Seriously!" I waved my hands nervously in the air. "Don't worry about it! I'm scared of everything, so, like… yeah."

That was a terrible speech.

"I mean, it's just… you _look _like him, so… it kinda... m-messes with me?" My voice cracked and became very small, causing me to cringe. "I'll get over it. I-I know you aren't bad, but… he was really scary. S-So…"

"I understand. Please, do not force yourself around me."

"B-But that's exactly it!" I protested. "If I don't I'll never _be _comfortable around you. So I'mma keep hanging around you. I said we'd be besties, didn't I? O-Or… did I dream that?" I made a face, uncertain now. I glanced at Kaze, confused. "I-I did say that, right? In the tower? Before I got sick?"

"...You did."

"Oh, thank gods. I'm not crazy." I was so relieved. "But like I said- we gotta deal with it one way or another. How many more times am I gonna have to rant about this anyway? It's getting very exhausting. I like talking, but I hate all this arguing. Let's just go to the tower now."

"Yes…" Lissa agreed. "That'd… probably be best."


	7. The Training Tower

**I changed the Summoner's name to Eleanora. I was revising some things and, based on the meaning of the name, I think it just works better. XD It's supposed to mean "Shining Light' or "Bright One". If you go back to previous chapters you'll see I've changed her name to Eleanora as well. I honestly blame the Twisted Wonderland fic I'm writing on Archive, lol. I write "Eleanora" for the protagonist there too. **

I had the worst migraine. It wasn't even from sickness or stress, but from the weird way my vision seemed to intensify the moment we stepped onto the battlefield. The Heroes all surrounded me, several soldiers scattered about here-and-there. The place the room transformed into reminded me of that spot near where we met Anna the first time, only all the Embla soldiers were… still alive. Well, not exactly- they were merely phantoms. Illusions.

But they looked real enough.

I ended up clinging to Henry's cape, horrified beyond belief when they appeared. If I focused I could see where all the phantoms were standing, as well as all the Heroes, as if we were on some kind of map. I couldn't see myself, though I knew where I was in accordance to the other heroes thanks to Henry's position. The motion left my stomach churning, the back of one of my hands placed over my mouth to try and stop myself from vomiting. The world seemed to have a goldish tint to it, fireflies dancing in the corner of my eyes.

I took a deep breath, standing up straight and swallowing the bile back down. Such a disgusting flavor. Alfonse stood nearby, ready to help instruct me in delivering commands. I really didn't want to spend anymore time with him than what I've already done, but… I think he was trying to do better. I can't fault him for that.

"Alright, Summoner," Alfonse began, stepping over with his sword unsheathed, "do you see those phantoms? You need to divide the soldiers up into groups and have them work under the heroes in separate battalions. Does that make sense to you?"

"Y-Yeah, I…" I looked nervously to my right and saw Kaze standing there, the ninja already in a stance ready for battle. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, amethyst gaze meeting mine, and he gave an encouraging nod. "I think so."

"Good. Now, try and give orders."

He was asking way too much of me. Resisting the urge to fiddle with my fingers, I gripped tight to the hem of my coat sleeves. "L-Lissa, you're… the healer so you need to stay out of the main combat lines. S-So, um… hide behind Frederick?" I gestured awkwardly to a small crowd of soldiers, all of whom were standing at attention. "You can take those guys and… head after the sword-users. Xander, you… you… can…"

My eyebrows furrowed and I closed my eyes, the world spinning around me. This was so headache-inducing. He was… green. A green unit? Frederick and Lissa appeared to be colorless, while Henry was red. I had a bad feeling that green units would be weak to red, and red to blue. Colorless on the other hand… well, I had no idea. Maybe they were neutral?

"You can take on those… lancers. With your group."

"Of course. And… what of that mage you're with?" I glanced up at Henry at hearing that question and made a face. The Plegian looked down at me, smiling curiously, and stared at me expectantly. "There aren't many soldiers left."

"I-It's fine." I choked, seeing the way several birds were already flying in through the windows of the training tower.

It was so weird; you couldn't visibly see them, but you know the windows were there. The birds almost looked like they were just materializing in the air, but then they would flock around Henry and caw, and you knew they were real. Especially when one decided it was going to perch on his shoulder. Alfonse looked visibly startled by their presence.

"H-Henry doesn't really need much back up since he's got the birds, and… he'll have Kaze with him."

The ninja gazed at me, something unreadable in his eyes. His back straightened and he blinked, expression almost seeming to soften a little. I awkwardly brought my hands up, resting my fingertips together without having my palms touch. I glanced up at Alfonse, heart racing with fear.

"A… Are you gonna fight, too? Or…?"

"If you believe that would help you better command the troops." He replied calmly, serious as ever. Ick. I really can't deal with him at all. "Do you wish for that?"

"I-I mean, Henry's known as the scariest dark mage in his word, so he's pretty powerful, and Kaze is really strong too, but…"

"You wish for more help on his side?"

Well…

Growing dizzier as the details of every hero went through my mind, I came to a different decision. "Actually, can you… help Frederick with Lissa? Sorry, I just- I don't know what's…" I pressed a hand against my forehead, cringing. I felt so nauseous. "Yeah. Sorry. Help Frederick protect Lissa, please."

Alfonse nodded. "Alright."

Hearing this, the plegian mage Henry suddenly burst out into laughter. "Nyahahaha! That just means more baddies for me! Yaaaaay! Maybe I'll pluck some fingers…"

"Er, they're phantoms." Lissa stammered, looking at him nervously. "I-I don't think you can grab any of their body parts…"

Okay, breathe. "It… It's like we're in Nohr!" I finally managed to say, looking up at Xander as I tried to add him into the conversation. "Right, Xander? Those… soldiers you guys would fight against. The purple ones?"

How _badly _I wanted to call them by their proper name, but I wasn't sure if Breidablik could revive me from being erased from existence. Alfonse looked a bit surprised by my knowledge of the others' worlds, but then his expression hardened and grew a bit… distant. Like he wasn't quite there as he turned away, thinking about something else.

"You mean… the ones from the other kingdom?" Xander asked. After a moment of thought he nodded his head, holding his Lilith Floatie close and preparing to use it as a weapon. It was made out of surprisingly sturdy material, though if it weren't for the migraine I had that let me see every strength and weakness I might have wondered how well it would have worked on the offensive side. "Yes, I suppose… so. It is a valid comparison. I only hope that these foes are easier to defeat."

"We shall find out." Frederick commented, readying his bag of seashells. "The enemy approaches. Guide us well, Lady Summoner."

Frick.

"You can do this." I heard a voice say from beside me, a hand resting firmly on my shoulder. I tensed, turning my head and looking up to see a certain green-haired ninja standing quite close. "Believe in yourself, Lady Eleanora."

Yeah… he's right. I can do this.

I have some of the best people with me right now, not to mention the strongest healer. I took a deep breath, releasing Henry's cape, and snagged Breidablik out from my boot. Worst case scenario I use it as a bludger.

"Alright." Screw it. "Time to bust some ghosts."

Henry giggled at that. "Awww, yeah! I love spooky specters!"

"Alright men!" Xander shouted, raising a hand up in the air and pointing at the enemy. "Charge! Let us leave not a single one standing!" The soldiers let out a battlecry and I jumped, clinging to Breidablik and resisting the urge to latch onto someone's arm in fright.

Alfonse said he would only gather a few soldiers, but there were at least ten for each hero. Considering I divided them up for Xander and Frederick, there were twenty on each side. It was terrifying. Would we really be alright? Actually, how fast and/or long can I run now that my lungs are healthy?

I guess I would be finding out soon.

The soldiers dashed forward onto the battlefield, following their respective commanders, and I was left chasing after Henry as Kaze disappeared into the scenery. The dark mage moved surprisingly fast, leaving me behind, and I stumbled to a stop when I finally caught up.

Wheezing and leaning over with a hand on my thigh, Breidablik held loosely in my right hand, I attempted to catch my breath. How big are these freaking rooms supposed to be? The tower didn't look that large in width from the outside, so how come it felt like I just ran half a mile inside? The magic in Askr didn't make any sense and _oh gods_ that's a lot of people.

I saw them earlier in the weird vision map and could have even counted them if I wanted to, but grouped together like they were… was greatly intimidating. I forced myself to stand up straight, reaching a hand out tentatively to Henry's cape. Watching as the ghostly troops approached, the silver-haired man pulled out a tome he had brought with him. "H-Henry…"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Nyaha! It's fiiiine. Just stay behind me, 'kay?"

"O-Okay…"

This was so scary. I hate it so much. Henry opened his tome, unperturbed as I hid behind him, and the pages lit up with a bright red light. Flames burst out and burned the paper, ripping out and shooting towards his foes. The sheer force of the blast almost had me take a step back, forcing me to lean away and duck down in an attempt to get away from the heat, holding the cape up and burying my face into my arm so as to not inhale any of the smoke. It was scorching. Intense. Suffocating.

"F-Frick!" I coughed and Henry continued to cast more spells, burning up the pages in the book quickly.

When the initial heatwave died down, the man began to laugh again and pointed at his foes, catching my attention and causing me to lower the cape to glance past him. "They _are _ghosties, nyaha! Look at how easily they poofed!" They really did just dissipate; blue smoke drifting in the air. Kaze appeared and slashed at one of the remaining opponents, arm blade tearing into their torso, and the Embla soldier became nothing more than mist.

Without even realizing it I was shaking. Trembling, fear piercing deep into my very core. No matter how much I understood this was my new reality, that we weren't even truly battling people, the image of blades swinging through air and tearing through what could have been flesh left an intense throbbing in my stomach and a burning in my throat. I almost dropped Breidablik when Kaze pulled back, turning to face us, his expression devoid of sympathy or compassion for his foes. They were merely phantoms, after all, and this was training for a war.

And yet… seeing that…

"Hm?" Henry glanced down at me, hearing how uneven my breathing became. "Eleanora?"

I'm so dizzy. Yet metal is still clashing, voices are still shouting. Spells and arrows are flying through the air, and Kaze was battling once more against those Henry had not yet killed. A chill filled my body, leaving my blood running cold, and if not for a hand tapping the top of my head I might have thrown up then and there. My gaze raised up, eyes wide and panicked, fearful of the past, but Henry stared down at me with a big smile.

"What's with the frown?" He asked, grinning. A nearby crow flapped its wings and circled over us, cawing loudly and gaining the attention of the other bird friends that had been pecking at random ghost soldiers. Suddenly Henry's fingers were pinching my cheeks, forcing my face into a very uncomfortable and painful smile. "Come on~ you can't go into battle looking like that! Teehee. Smile!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" I swatted his hands away and the dark mage only giggled, amused by my behavior. "That hurts!"

"Then smile!" He pressed his fingers to his cheeks, raising the corner of his lips up unnaturally. "You don't like being scared, right? Turn that frown upside down and all your worries will go away!" I looked at him incredulously, unable to believe what I was hearing, but before I could say anything the mage snapped a hand out to the side over my shoulder. Red flames burst out of his palm, the man's eyes opening slightly and revealing a startling shade of lilac as he faced the approaching phantom. "Special delivery~!"

Henry wore a horrible smile, cruel and uncaring, his cheery voice haunting as it was devoid of true emotion. The worst part was that I actually recognized that line he said, making it even harder for me to grasp the situation at hand. The sword that had been so close to hacking into my skull, ready to rip into my brain and tear it in half, faded away right before it could make contact.

The murder of crows cawed so loud it was ear-piercing, leaving me deaf to the sounds of blades clashing and the explosions of spells, and I choked on air as I watched them fly through a horde of soldiers and claw at them. Pecking, scratching. Doing all that was in their ability to assist their Plegian friend.

"Nyahaha!" Henry almost doubled over in laughter, snickering as he watched the ghost disappear. "He didn't even stand a chance! Bwahahaha! Oooh, I love this place so much! If only they were _real _or even Risen! That would be the best! Don't you think?"

He glanced at me, eyes closed again. I wasn't really listening, too busy watching this horrific scene take place. I had no doubt that, if Henry had his wish granted, this place would look no better than when he had charged head-first into the castle when it was being overrun by Veronica's forces, blood and bodies everywhere.

"Well?"

It was relieving that there was no actual gore in the training tower, but… it didn't make any of this better. It only made it worse, as I could only think of what could be. Of what will be. This was to prepare me, and the others, for the battles against Veronica. To help me lead the troops into battle. Doubt and despair sank in and I blinked furiously, fighting the tears. My lips trembled, eyelashes fluttering, and I flicked my gaze up to Henry when I saw him walk closer. The fingers that were holding onto Breidablik felt numb.

Kaze was wrong.

I can't do this. I can only pretend that I can.

And so I did what I do best and acted, forcing a smile upon my face and beaming up at the dark mage. Henry looked pleased. "Yeah, that's the one!" He snapped his fingers, pointing at me with a broad grin. "Smiles make everything better! I should know- the wizard school I went to taught me _aaaalllllll _about how to smile! It's also where I got my pain tolerance, buuut you probably already knew about that!" He giggled. "Now let's go! We got baddies to kill! Chaaaarge!"

He grabbed my arm, marching forward and carrying his tome in his hand, his ally crows flying around us. Kaze finished off his group of phantoms and caught up, appearing beside me, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw the strained grin on my lips. "We're off to kill the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Woo! Haha…" This hurts so much. I want to go home. I can't breathe. My throat hurts so bad.

I wasn't even sure how the rest of the battle went, if I'm being entirely honest. We eventually caught up with Frederick, Alfonse, and Lissa, both males fighting wholeheartedly, and Xander- who had given up on using his Lilith Floatie- was straight up slamming soldiers to the ground and crushing their skulls with his bare feet. When that didn't work he would use his hands and snap their necks, or strangle them, a-and… and…

Oh gods. I couldn't bear to watch.

Unable to allow anyone to actually see me I hid behind Henry completely, clinging to his cape like a lifeline, Breidablik back in my boot, face shoved into the black fabric as I tried with all my might not to cry. It was so hard. All I could think of was _that _Xander staring me down, dressed in full armor, killing me in all those many ways. He already took his sword to my throat, it wouldn't be past him to try strangling me to death.

Maybe he would forgo that and just shove his hand directly through my torso and rip out of my heart; his protective gauntlets were certainly sharp enough to allow his fingers to dig into my very flesh.

I loathed how morbid my thoughts were and how active my imagination was. It was never going to allow me any rest.

"Summoner…?" Ah. Kaze.

My shoulders tensed for a moment and I was briefly aware of Henry moving, the dark mage turning ever-so-slightly to look at me from over his shoulders, and I took a shaky breath. Then, making sure there were no tears actually on my face, I plastered on a smile and I hurriedly stood straight, smiling at the ninja.

"What's up?"

He frowned, folding his arms across his chest. There were no injuries on him. "You are… unharmed, yes? The battle is now over. We've reigned victorious over the first stratum."

"O-Oh… great. Cool, cool. Um. Right. H-How're the others?"

"Lissa has healed Frederick, Prince Alfonse, and King Xander, and all three of them are ready to continue to the second floor. Are you feeling well?"

"Hm? Yeah, man, I'm great." I laughed, jabbing a thumb in Henry's direction. The dark mage said nothing, merely grinning and watching the conversation take place with curiosity. "I told you guys; nothing gets past Henry. Even the birds fight for him. I… guess you could say they've… helped… _murder?_ Ey? Eyyyyy~!"

I snapped my fingers, striking a dramatic pose and pointing at nowhere in particular, a stupid expression on my face as I tried to act as my normal self. To pretend. To show no fear. Uncertainty will cause doubt in others; it will lower morale. A bright smile is the key to victory.

"Because… you know… a group of crows is called a murder?"

Kaze looked highly unimpressed with my attempt at humor and, when he approached, so did Frederick and Alfonse. Lissa sighed and Xander cast me a strange look, while Henry merely busted out laughing once the joke registered.

I waved my hands up-and-down, nodding my head sideways in a funky dance move, knees bent to make myself even shorter and behavior stranger, desperately attempting to lighten the mood and pretend that I wasn't having horrific daydreams about the different ways I could have my life ended. It was especially difficult trying to not shy away from eye contact with Xander, as it was a counterpart of his that was the one I kept imagining killing me.

"You are… even more strange than I had previously believed." The blond said, quirking an eyebrow. The corner of his lips tilted upwards. He was amused.

Yes! I did something right for once.

I proceeded to shimmy out of the room with my knees still bent, Henry being the only one to follow immediately. Kaze rested a palm against his forehead, sighing heavily as he took after us, with Frederick, Lissa, Alfonse, and Xander in the rear. "O-Okay, this is actually wearing me out…" I stuck my tongue out and wheezed, fixing my posture and stretching my arms out. "Oof. Remind me not to do that again."

"Awww, but it was funny!" Henry said, snickering. "You looked ridiculous!"

"Gee, thanks." It was all part of the plan, though I wasn't going to stop the sarcasm in my tone. He was sort of insulting me. I think. I then grinned, deciding to twist things around, and craned my neck to look at him as I poked my cheek. "I t'wied."

"Pffft!"

"Children…" Frederick muttered, despite knowing full well that this Henry was married. "They're both children."

"I can't believe this is our legendary Summoner…" Alfonse sighed. "At least she did well for her first try. She could do well in more actively giving orders, though, when in the midst of combat. "

"How is it that I'm the youngest, but the most mature?" Lissa wondered, carrying her staff against her shoulders. Xander cleared his throat in an attempt to hide a chuckle, bringing a fist up to his mouth. Frederick snapped his head up and eyed him suspiciously, ready to tell him off if he so much as said the wrong thing about Lissa. He would never, but it was clear the summertime knight thought he would. "I wonder how strong the next few levels are going to be…?"

Very. They were very strong.

We got up to the sixth floor before we started to have problems. Kaze went from going ahead of Henry to help assist in taking down the phantom soldiers to remaining close to me, slashing at any that got too near. In the mess of the battlefield I lost track of who was where, too dizzy and sick in the stomach to use the mystical map that occasionally appeared in my head.

Lilina said I had an… aptitude for magic? Is that it? Maybe I can get her help later and see if she can make sense of this; there was no way the magic was actually coming from me- it had to have something to do with Breidablik. My world was as plain as could be.

Urgh… frick. I can't even focus. Between explosions and the shouting, it was just a mess.

The buildings around us also looked extremely foreign, rather similar to Japanese architecture to be precise, and something about it rang familiar to me. But from where? If there wasn't so much fighting going on I could figure it out. I clung tight to Henry's cape, glancing past him to see how he was doing, alarmed when the final pages of his Arcfire tome burned up. He had resorted to spouting curses, but something wasn't right.

His hands… they were scarring over; as if each word he muttered burned away part of his flesh. We needed help. I glanced around nervously, fearful of what might happen next, unable to believe that I hadn't so much as considered that curses were like double-edged swords. All magic came with a price; especially dark magic. That was the basic rule. Equivalent exchange. The stronger the curse the worse the drawback to casting it. His hands were covered in burns now.

"K-Kaze! Help Henry!"

A flash of green and then several of the phantoms were disappearing, having been slashed in half or fatally stabbed. My breath came out in stuttered bursts and I held Breidablik close to my chest, heart pounding so loud I could hear it. _This was fine._ _Everything is fine._ From the looks of it there were only a few phantom soldiers left. It was fine. We got this. Lissa healed all the injured and, surprisingly, with Frederick, Alfonse, and Xander combining their forces they were able to finish the battle.

My shoulders slumped as the final phantoms vanished and I shoved Breidablik back in my boot, hands shaking. This was really bad. We can't keep going; we have to restock on weapons and supplies. Henry pulled out a small bottle- a vulnerary- and downed it. The burns on his hands slowly faded away and he grinned, beaming at us. "So, next floor?"

"Wh-What? No!" My voice cracked as I spoke up without realizing, still freaking out. Everyone looked at me in surprise and I quickly forced a grin, awkwardly waving my hands in the air and trying to defend myself. The smallest of frowns formed on a certain blue-haired man's face, though oddly enough it wasn't a stern expression. It was almost… concerned. "I-I mean, you guys need a break, don't you? A-And Henry's Arcfire broke! So… So he needs a new one a-and your guys' weapons might not be doin' all that well either, what with having fought so many enemies…"

The durability was wearing down. Xander had to stop using his Lilith Floatie because of this, the poor thing deflated and covered in dirt. Lissa's staff wasn't doing all that good either, not to mention Kaze's daggers. He was mostly using the blades on his arms and those things were going to need sharpening.

"L-Let's just head back to the castle and rest! We can… We can keep going later. Okay?"

Frederick, Xander, and Kaze all looked at each other. Lissa glanced at Henry and then back at me, something flickering in her gaze, and the Plegian man pouted. "Fiiine~ if that's what you want. You're the boss!" Thank gods. I visibly relaxed upon hearing this and folded my arms across my chest, hugging the coat I was wearing.

"Cool, cool… okay. Um. Th-The rest of you good with that plan? And, I-I'm not really the boss. Alfonse is the prince here."

"Don't mind my title." The man said, lowering his head. "We are all comrades in this place."

Frederick shook his head. "One must not forget their place, Prince Alfonse. As for your questions, Lady Summoner, there is no issue. We are all rather tired."

Alright. Well, with that said and done… we left the tower. No one really spoke, except Henry who kept disturbing the other soldiers who were refusing to come near us for some reason. It was mildly concerning, but the less social interaction I have to do the better. I just want to sleep and pretend I no longer exist. That none of this exists.

Once we arrived back at the castle the majority of the group left to go find Anna to ask her about the armory and if there was a blacksmith in the castle, or perhaps if there was a village nearby that they could go to, and the second Alfonse caught me wandering the castle with Kaze by my side he didn't hesitate to stop me- talking to me about how things went. "The sixth floor is an impressive feat! You all are truly Heroes!"

"Yes… so we have been told." Kaze responded politely. "As for Lady Eleanora… Do you mind if she retires to her room? She is quite worn from the events in the tower and is in dire need of rest. And, accept my apologies if this is too forward, but do you mind if I speak with you about something?" His eyes glanced at me for a moment and I frowned, realizing at once that he wanted to say something to Alfonse about me. Seriously? I'm not a child. "It is important."

"Of course." The Askran prince turned to me, bowing his head. "Take all the time you need, Lady Summoner. Do not push yourself too hard."

Huh. That's a lot coming from _you, _who had been so intent on making me do a heck ton of work earlier. It was practically nightfall now! Instead of scowling I kept my expression neutral, though my eyes did show disdain. At least he tried to help me with the tower earlier, though it wasn't much.

Contemplating my choices, I kept my arms folded and shrugged, forcing a grin. Kaze saw right through it. "No promises. I'm either at a zero or a hundred, regardless of the situation, sooo~ ya know. What happens happens."

Alfonse stared at me and sighed. "Of course. Just… watch your health, alright? It would not do well for you to fall ill again."

"I mean, I lived my whole life chronically ill, sooo…" I nodded my head left-and-right, giving a small noncommittal shrug. "Ya know. It's fine. Normally I'm bedridden for a month hacking up a storm, unable to breathe. So, like, that last cold was nothin'."

"Summoner…" Alfonse began, trailing off with a strange look on his face. "You shouldn't be so…" He never finished. The prince went deep into thought and shook his head, resting a palm on the handle of his sword calmly- as if the piece of weaponry was soothing to him. "Please, go get some rest. I'll make sure someone brings you dinner."

...That _someone _was undoubtedly going to be Frederick or Kaze, but okay. Whatever.

"There is no need for that." The ninja spoke. "I will handle such matters."

Ah, yup. Called it. Anyway, "It's fine. You guys have fun. I'm going to find the bathroom!" We spent several hours inside the tower and my bladder was furious with me. These two were totally going to gossip about me, but whatever. I already knew I was useless as a Summoner. Spinning on my heel and wandering off, I raised a hand up in a dismissive wave- knowing full well Kaze would catch up in the shadows eventually. "Don't badmouth me too much!"

"That's not-" Alfonse began, but I was already gone. I stretched my arms out and yawned, lacing my hands together behind my head. I really could go for something to eat, but at the same time I don't really think I could stomach any food right now. I was still shaking a bit from earlier.

I wandered for about thirty minutes before I finally found the castle latrines. Then I was left to walk aimlessly about in an attempt to locate my bedroom. I wondered if Kaze was chewing out Alfonse again- the ninja was proving to be very overprotective of me. I still remembered how he just laid into that one soldier for questioning me. He felt guilt for letting Corrin get kidnapped and I know he felt guilt for watching… what happened with me… and I'm wholly convinced that's what's causing this.

He was pushing himself too far for my sake. To try atoning for his sins.

His heart is caged in this darkness… but I don't have Corrin here to break him out of it. Ugh. What should I do…?

My feet dragged behind me and I tugged on the sleeves of my coat, staring at the fancy embroidery. It was highly unbefitting of me. This outfit belonged to someone far more important and incredible, someone who was actually deserving to be titled a Great Hero from legend. Even though I'm supposed to be this fantastic person they all believe me to be, I'm just… not.

I'm still trying to get Kaze to like himself more. Even though we've spent so much time together, it still feels like we're stuck on a C-Support.

I sighed heavily, before taking a deep breath. In an attempt to try and make myself feel better, I started to hum. All worlds are connected, at least according to what Alfonse said, so did that mean we shared the same sky?

Maybe the same destiny, too…

No matter who dies, who marries who, or what classes the soldiers take up, they all reach a similar conclusion to the end of their war. So what about Askr?

My feet came to a halt.

Is there a parallel version of me out there- in a whole other Askr? How many times has she died? Did she figure out how to command armies and strategize like it's second nature? Had the war ended in the worst possible way or did they reign victorious? Was she somehow more capable than I was? Stronger, smarter, _better _than me despite being… another version of me? Am I even me at all? Oh gods.

"Lady Summoner?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone call my name. Whirling around, I stared at Lilina with big eyes. "Wh-Where'd you come from!?"

"Oh, me?" She smiled brightly, giggling a little. Lilina was really adorable. "I was just going on a little stroll throughout the castle to memorize the layout. It's so interesting how connected the inside is to the outside! Even the throne room is filled with flowers and little ponds! I love it. What about you? Isn't Frederick or Kaze with you?"

"N-No… um," Frick. I actually had things I wanted to talk to her about, but how do I do so? I had no idea, "L-Lilina, you said… you said I can use magic, right?"

"Hm? Yes! You brought _me _here, didn't you? And besides that, I can sense the potential within you."

She walked over, reaching over and grabbing at my hands, startling me even more with the contact as she forced me to unfold my arms. Lilina's hands were so warm; full of blood that was rushing through her. She really was a person. Real. Living. Her touch was so gentle. Her blue eyes bore into mine, gazing at me with curiosity.

"You know, the amazing Cecilia once said I have a natural talent for magic; to me, that meant I ought to work even harder! But you've never studied magic yourself before, have you?"

Unable to speak, stunned into silence, I slowly shook my head.

"That's incredible! You're a summoner with such great power; you must be even more of a natural than I am! You've only just started using magic! But if there's anything you want to know, I'd be happy to try and teach you."

"W-Wait, really?" She'd be totally fine with that? Why are all these people so darn nice? I can't handle it. "You'd just… teach me? Why?"

She looked confused. Lilina was still holding onto my hands. "Why not? If there's someone I can help, I want to help! Whether it's in battle or practicing magic. Why don't we try now? What do you want to do? Fire, thunder? Wind, perhaps?"

"Uh…" I awkwardly pulled my hands away, fiddling with my fingers, glancing away. This felt sort of foolish. There was no way this was going to work. I despised asking for help too. "I-I mean… mostly just… figure out how to make… um. It's weird. I-I can sometimes get this… weird vision of the battlefield? While we're on it? But it makes me super dizzy a… and I was, uh, you know, wondering if there was a way to make it… less painful?"

"Hmm." Lilina hummed thoughtfully, taking in everything I said with the utmost seriousness. I half expected to be made fun of or insulted, so her accepting it without question was… shocking. This whole place was shocking. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. She tapped her chin, thinking. "That sounds like advanced magic. I don't know of any spells that can do that. Maybe… if you try to visualize the map, but force the energy outwards… hmm. Yeah. Yeah! I think we can do this! Alright."

Lilina appeared excited, practically bouncing on her feet as she clapped her hands together. I watched her, eyebrows furrowed, very much confused.

"You remember how it feels when you're seeing it, right? That flow of energy, of magic, spreading throughout your body? Try and force that _out _and_ into_ some kind of physical form… like, um... a shape? Oh, this makes more sense in my head… It's a map, right? So why not try and make it a map you can _hold _instead of just _see? _It's messing with your senses, which is probably why it hurts you so much!"

"...Okay. So I need to try and make it a magical map in my hands?"

"Yes!"

That… sort of made sense. Yet the only maps I can think of are the ones from the actual games- and I would only see those on the Nintendo DS screens.

Wait.

Mother freaking- I'm an idiot. Holy frick. My eyes widened and I started to rock on my heels, almost mimicking Lilina as I flapped my hands frantically through the air in my excitement. "Girl, you're a genius! If this actually works- oh my gods! Okay, okay. Calm down. How do I do this? Breathe." This is fine. I need to think. "Wait, can I even do this if I'm not on a battlefield?"

Lilina paused. "Well, we're in the castle… maybe you can try to use it to see where all the Heroes you summoned are?"

Ah. That might work.

I raised my eyebrows and made a face, nodding along, and held my hands out. This was so silly. Still… if there was the slightest chance it would work I wanted to try it. I wanted to be useful.

Closing my eyes, I tried to recall that feeling back on the battlefield, when I had been desperate to make sure everyone was doing alright. I focused it around the building we were in this time, praying it would work, and for a moment I began to get dizzy when the world around me started to shift- trying to become that weird mental map again. It was hard trying to force that to not happen, struggling to imagine it somehow leaving my mind. It was nauseating.

So, in a last ditch effort, I waved my right hand through the air and tried to force it out- taking shape into some kind of floating screen. Lilina let out a small gasp and I opened my eyes, watching as there was a flicker of golden lights at the top of my fingers. It sparked and then faded, but it was there.

"You almost had it!" She encouraged me. "Try again!"

And so I did.

Again. And again. And again.

Twenty minutes had passed before I finally started getting a firm grasp on it, mentally freaking out because _holy crap _this should not be possible. I mean, I know I asked for this to happen, but at the same time I didn't really think it _would _happen. I was seriously doubting. This was insane. I kept trying, to the point where I was completely exhausted and coated in sweat, and eventually I was able to wave my hand and a decent image started to form. I was almost there.

Unfortunately, this left me completely famished and in desperate need of something to eat. Lilina suggested we take a break for the day considering how late it was. She escorted me to my room- _how did SHE know where it was?- _and left. Then I went inside, sliding my coat off and letting it drape on the floor before waddling over and face-planting onto the bed.

A groan escaped me and I brought my knees up, curling onto my side.

"I want to go home…!"

This sucks. I hate this place so much.

I'm probably going to have to go back into the training tower tomorrow and everyone is going to be fed up with me. They barely even tolerated me today. Letting out a small sigh, I pushed myself up onto my knees and stared at my palms, frowning deeply. There has to be a way to get better at all this; there _has _to. I won't accept this… this… pathetic self of mine that can't do anything that's expected of her!

I want to be useful. Helpful.

Taking a deep breath, I began to concentrate- staring intently at the palms of my hands and envisioning a screen hovering above them, taking form of a map. A flicker of golden lights sparked at the tips of my fingers and they gradually rose up- pressing into one another to make an even bigger ball of light. The dizziness was trying to come back at full force and I tasted something gross bubbling at the back of my throat, but I was almost there.

It was almost starting to take shape.

I think I spent about ten minutes doing this? I wasn't sure. But I was forced to a stop by a knock on my door, a familiar voice ringing out, "Lady Eleanora? I've brought your food." Oh, right. Dinner was still a thing, wasn't it?

"Come in!" I turned around, watching as the ninja expertly opened the door by holding the tray up with one hand. Oops. I probably could have been nice and opened that for him. Jeez, I'm such a jerk. I didn't even think about it. "Have fun gossiping?"

He sent me a look, the man very unimpressed with my sense of humor. Kaze walked over and set the tray down on the nightstand beside me, lifting up the small tea pot and pouring the drink inside into a small glass.

"I was merely expressing some concerns. You know, Lady Eleanora, I've noticed something about you during these few days as your retainer." I blinked. He set the pot down and folded his arms across his chest, eying me sternly. "You talk so much about how I view myself and that I should "like" who I am more. Yet you are always so careless about your own health, speaking as though what happens to you does not matter. Why, I remember you blatantly stating that you yourself _doesn't _matter. Care to explain?"

Frick. I've been caught. I awkwardly reached out to grab the cup of tea he just poured and I held it up to my lips, inhaling the delightful scent. The cogs in my brain twisted and turned as they tried to figure out a way to escape this situation. "I think it's fairly obvious _why _I don't like myself, but hey-! To each their own."

There. A neutral answer.

"I'm afraid I will not accept that response, Lady Summoner." Oh gods, he was being super serious now. His eyes were so intense as he pulled out the chair he often sat on, crossing one leg over the other as he stared me down. "You are a kind person. Stubborn, yes, and reckless, but even though you are scared and far from home you are still going out of your way to help these people of Askr. Even though it could have cost your life a second time, you… tried to save me and my brother.'

I turned my head away at that, unable to hold his gaze any longer. My face was starting to heat up, embarrassed. A part of me felt like I had tricked this person- even though I stated several times that his perception of me was wrong. "I'm not…"

"You are." He reaffirmed. "You are kind and gentle, and stress yourself over this new role you were forced into. Your empathy and compassion are beautiful, Lady Eleanora, especially in these times of war. You tell me to view myself in a better light… but I feel it is yourself whom you should be focusing on. I know now you use humor as a coping mechanism, but-"

"Kaze." My voice cut him off, sharp and a little bit harsher than I intended. The hands that were being used to hold the tea cup were shaking, and I was glaring at the tea inside. My eyes were burning. "C-Can we just… not… right now?"

He stared at me, then closed his eyes. The ninja bowed his head. "As you wish, M'lady. My apologies."

"N-No, you're… fine. I just…" I can't. I don't want to actually _think _about how much I dislike myself. It was bad enough just acknowledging myself. I inhaled deeply, cringing as I lifted the cup close to my lips again. I spoke quietly, words trembling ever-so-slightly. "I'm sorry."

"...It is I who should apologize."

Lips still touching the rim of the cup, yet never actually taking a sip, I remained quiet. Then I shook my head, slow and distracted. "No… it… makes sense." I lowered the cup to my lap, not looking at the ninja. "I get why you'd comment on it. Anyone would. Ah- what'd you bring, by the way? Some kind of soup?"

I attempted to change the subject, forcing a grin on my face as I looked at the tray. Kaze stood, reaching out and lifting up the item- carefully setting it on my lap and surprising me when he did so. "Yes. Potato soup with bread. Frederick and I took care to prepare it for everyone who had participated in the tower today."

Ah. That was nice of them. I set the cup down and picked up the loaf of bread, tearing off a small piece and dipping it into the potato soup. It was hot, but I didn't really care. "Thank you." I murmured, right before placing the piece in my mouth and chewing.

I really need to get a better attitude. They're all putting up with me and being so nice, and I just… act like a bratty child. They weren't exactly in a good situation either, and I was the one who brought everyone here. I shouldn't be so snappy or defensive.

Kaze had made a good point, anyway. I swallowed the food I was chewing and sighed, curling my hands around the cup again, unable to bring myself to look at the ninja sitting beside me. "...I'm… really sorry. I just…"

I don't like who I am. I've always hated myself.

"I could never do anything, you know?" I forced myself to say, blinking a couple times and turning my head to glance at the other side of the room. I tried to find something to fixate on, struggling to keep my voice even. "I was just… sick. All the time. It was fine when I was a kid, I mean; yeah, I had seizures now and then, but they were pretty rare. I got off my medication for it around the time I hit eleven, but that was when… my breathing problems started."

I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull, the ninja remaining silent as he listened to my words. It was hard speaking about things so suddenly, especially after how I had tried to shut that kind of conversation down earlier, and I could feel my voice getting stuck in my throat. I wanted nothing more than to hide under the covers and to stop existing.

To go home.

"A-And then I… I couldn't _do _anything. It only got worse from there." I remembered the constant coughing, the dizzy spells, the lack of stamina and inability to properly participate in gym class. The way I would end up carrying several bags of cough drops on my person to get some kind of relief before we figured out what was wrong. "Sometimes I… I barely even had the strength to get dressed, or even climb out of bed. On the really bad days when I- I couldn't breathe at all or had a super bad attack, I… got scared. I thought I wouldn't make it."

That fear was awful, especially when you lived with some family members who believed you to be lazy and selfish, and cast blame for any misfortune on you. They never even paid their bills or did as they were told, constantly smoking inside the house despite my mother telling them to go out on the porch. My cousin and her parents were awful.

Growing up I had a massive guilt complex, and as a child who was deemed a demon by her "aunt" when it was her child causing all the mischief, I acted out in hate. If they were going to blame me for things I didn't do, I might as well become what they thought I was, right? Give them someone actually deserving of all the hate.

It felt like my siblings never wanted anything to do with me either, constantly avoiding me or acting like I was a nuisance. I wasn't aware of their own problems at the time, and that was because they never told me despite how much I tried to understand. They claimed I couldn't understand.

And maybe they were right. I never went through what they did, so I couldn't possibly understand. It didn't mean I didn't try though. I just wanted affection, to have someone to hug, to have a family that actually felt like they cared, but all the negativity just ate away at me and I snapped.

So when I was old enough to look back on everything, my cousin and her parents finally being kicked out of the house, I just… stopped. Met with my new lung issues and self hate, I went quiet. When I made friends and started playing video games and watching anime again, I started to find myself again. Yet that self was found annoying and hated by so many, and eventually those_ friends_ abandoned me for someone else. My siblings were being friendly towards me though, and I preferred who I was now over what I had been, so I was okay. What I went through was hardly anything to be upset over compared to what my brother and sisters went through.

But… if I ever looked back at myself… or focused on my inability to even be a _functioning person _due to my illness, I… hated it.

And I told Kaze this; I informed him the reasons why I wasn't deserving of the kind words he said. I wasn't empathetic or nice or anything wonderful like he had described. I was just selfish. Selfish and scared, and disgusted with who I am.

I just didn't want to see others hurt. Especially not because of me.

"...I see." He finally said when I went quiet, not all mentioning the tears I knew were staining my face. I still wasn't looking at him, no matter how much it hurt to not know his expression. I didn't want to see it. The regret he surely felt for choosing to stay in this world. "Was this meant to change my opinion of you?"

"What?" I whirled my head around, eyes wide, stunned to see him looking just as serious as before. If anything, he appeared _more _resolute in his decision and convinced of his observation of me. "Uh… I-I guess? I don't- _what?" _

"Your past is full of many factors that shaped you into the person you are today." Kaze informed calmly, amethyst eyes boring into mine intensely. "Say what you will- I remember very vividly the way you tried to save me, Lady Eleanora. You were traumatized by what happened in the throne room, yet you still offered your life. Perhaps it was a way to atone for the things you said you did, but it still shows one thing- the _kindness _in your heart. No man or woman truly cruel would do such a thing, and not many who claim to be on the side of good would be willing to sacrifice themselves."

That's…

"I stand firm in my belief of you, Summoner. Besides, if we are to talk of dark pasts…" A wry, almost bitter smile curled onto his usually neutral face. "I believe my crimes far outweigh yours."

I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it- finding that it was hard to argue with that. He was a soldier after all, a ninja, and living in a country in the middle of a war he has probably killed dozens of strangers. Of course, he was also most likely referencing a certain kidnapping, but I wasn't going to touch on that subject right now.

Leaning my head back, I sighed. "I seriously don't get what you see in me."

"The sentiment is mutual, M'lady."

That actually earned a small snort from me, a hand shooting up to cover my mouth in slight embarrassment. I grinned weakly, sniffling a little and crinkling my eyes in amusement. The man was smiling softly, all hints of his stern or serious attitude gone. A warmth shone in his gaze. "Aw, look at us- if I didn't know any better, I'd dare say we were becoming friends."

That seemed to sober him up, to my disappointment. He stood, hand to his chest, but though he tried to mask his expression into something neutral there was still a fondness in his stare- so subtle that if I wasn't so used to having to read the tiny changes in his features I would have missed it.

"I am merely your retainer, Lady Eleanora." He informed, bowing partway. He then squinted, seeing how I had barely touched my food. "And as your retainer, it would be much more comforting if you _ate _your meal. It would not bode well for you to catch another cold."

I blew a raspberry at that, pouting. And now we were back to that. Sniffling one more time and scrunching my nose at him, I turned away and wiped the remaining tears off my face. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me something new."

"Is that an order?"

What? Oh, that jerk- I see him trying to hide a smirk. I made a face at him, tearing off another piece of bread and taking a spoonful full of soup. He chuckled at my childish behavior, standing and leaning against his chair.

I wonder… could this be considered one of his B-Supports? It felt like we were a lot closer now.


End file.
